The Lotus Files
by Naked Doll
Summary: Lilia loves her alchemy. When it goes off, it spreads with a soft whisper to capture the ears of man. He was the one to teach her her way of life, now, after 7 years of being apart, Kimblee's back to claim what he lost KimbleeXOC & a little MilesXOC Rated M for Lemons
1. Chapter 1  Distance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, nor, sadly, do I own Kimblee: All credit goes to Hiromu Arakawa**

**This is my first story! Awesome! I hope you all like it! And please, if you could review & rate or, I'm not sure what else you can really do after reading it, but none the less enjoy! Let me know if it's any good!**

**By the way it's a KimbleeXOC! Yay! I like OC's! Don't you?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One: Distance<em>**

_She couldn't help but fall under its spell_

_The smell of fires burning down the walls of confinement_

_It sent her senses pouring over the edge_

_In a frenzy_

_Her mind could slip easily into comfortable knowing she was home_

_With nothing but the true intentions behind her instinctive nature_

_Unfortunately, when the blood of war disappeared into the mucky sand, so did she_

* * *

><p>The walls of the city went up in flames quicker than they could catch on fire, the smoke carried the stench of rotting decay across the blood filled sand, &amp; the only one that could save you from the over whelming feeling of insanity was him. You both didn't know how it happened. You both didn't ask or bother with anything else but the urge of this strange desire. They locked each other together with their fast moving lips letting their hands roam the other in a tug of war of dominates; in a way, Kimblee liked her aggressive side, the side that couldn't control the dark side of this 'innocent' girl'.<p>

His hands clapped over his head creating another great wall of explosions covering themselves from the world. Her raspy moans were muffled by his hands spilling over her lips letting her lick & kiss his finger tips, when finally he thrust himself into her. She moaned out with a mind numbing pleasure engulfing her body like the flames that engulfed their surroundings. That's when their eyes met one another in a fight to weaken the other in their dream like state. But it was Kimblee who had the upper hand, quickening his pace after she had adjusted to him. He began to murmur sweet nothings in her ear quiet enough to where she could only gasp & blushed madly at the words he whispered. His teeth nibbled at her ear lobe with a soft sigh to warm her skin, a large grin beginning to plaster on his face when she trembled at his light teasing.

_"Faster..."_

She growled throwing her head back as he cradled the back of it with care; he began to notice her hands gripping hard against his shoulders when she dug her nails into him, but he didn't mind the pain. Again he smiled & moan slightly as the sensation of sex & explosions began to raise his blood, & so did the girl's as he gripped her neck in the heat of passion.

"_Zolf_…"

Before he felt that satisfying urge to cum, another urge to wake up ticked at the back of his head.

"Zolf. Zolf! Hey! Kimblee! Wake up!"

It turns out the sound of what he thought was a familiar voice, turned out to be the voice of a disgruntle guard that was calling out to him from beyond his cell.

"Get dress Kimblee! You're being released!"

It seemed that today would be the Alchemist's day for freedom. But he couldn't help but wonder why they didn't just terminate him like all the others. Like they did…Her. Or so they told him. Apparently after the war & after Kimblee had killed his subordinates the woman disappeared, & now 10 years later, the Military was releasing him from what he thought would be his new home.

"Mm?"

When he was dressed & proper the guards walked him down the hallway.

"So, who asked for my release. It must be someone higher up."

"Shut your mouth Crimson. If I had my choice you should've been long gone by now, along with that nut case of a partner you had."

Usually Kimblee would've made a comment by now or exploded the guards for making sure an arrogant comment thinking so highly of themselves as they did, but due to the fact that he was being released he felt a little restraint on the situation; he buttoned his lips, waiting for his opportunity to strike back. Finally when they made it to the outside, the man in white raised his head to the over bearing sun & grinned up at it before turning around with a different type of smile, a more sincere smile towards the guard as he put out his hand.

"You know, I'm very thankful for you taking care of me."

He wished to give one more farewell. The man didn't seem to happy but shook his hand none the less grumbling, "I never want to see you again."

With a loud red spark from his hand, he transmuted what look like a bomb like watch strap to the man's hand.

"What the hell is this! Kimblee Get it off! No stop! Kimblee Please!"

By the time the hands hit the 12 on the small watch, a small chicken popped out leaving the man speechless & frightened by Kimblee's little joke.

"What? It's just a toy. I thought maybe you could give it to you kid or something. Farewell, Sergeant."

With that Kimblee walked out with a satisfied smile under his hat, hearing the gates close behind him as he was finally free of his long years of sitting in a prison cell.

"Hm, I wonder what I should do now?"

Just as he thought that, he suddenly heard the sound of a car honking at him. A Military car waited patiently for him as he entered letting himself get comfortable in the seat. Then, an old familiar voice came from the front seat called to him.

"Well, it's been a long time, Crimson Alchemist." The man who he thought was blonde, turned out to be an homunculus he knew as Envy, grinning wildly at him.

"Surprise, surprise. So, you're the ones that released me I presume?"

"Yep, we came up with some problems & we need your help erasing them."

The car began to take off at a light speed it's engine roaring off down the street to Central where Kimblee would be getting set up for his new assignment.

"I'm not out for 10 minutes & I already have a job." He grinned happily knowing that his urges for blowing up things would soon be satisfied.

"Well, what's my assignment."

"You remember Dr. Marco, don't you?" Envy asked reassuring hit but knowing full well that Kimblee's photographic memory wouldn't deceive him.

"We had him under our watch, but it turns out he's escaped."

"Escaped?"

"One of the chimeras that was watching him went missing & if I'm not mistaken Marco was good at transmuting flesh, so we assume he has fled with a wanted Ishvalan criminal that goes by the name of Scar. And since you & your old partner were such a big helping hand in the extermination of Ishval, we figured you'd be right for the job."

The Crimson's eyes fell cold & dark at the mention of his partner again, but stayed silent & focused none the less, "By the way, I did hear mention the girl you were partners with went missing after the extermination, right?"

"Maybe. I don't care really. It's no news to me." He replied plainly showing no interest in the conversation.

"Yeah, well, we heard from a very reliable source about her whereabouts. Apparently she's been spotted up in the Briggs mountains, getting quite a name for herself up there in the north as the closest Lieutenant to the General herself."

For a moment, the Alchemist's eyes widened under his hat at the mention of his partner actually still being alive.

"So, if you could recruit her for us, that too would be a great help, ask for her full cooperation & we won't have any problems. Deal?"

Both the homunculus & Kimblee smirked, "Sure."

With that he pushed on his stomach using its muscles to release the stone he had swallowed once before, "I'd never thought I'd get to use this stone again. It's such a long time."

"That might not be enough for this job my friend."

Envy held up a newly made stone to Kimblee letting him take it in his hand.

"What did you use to make this stone?" He asked observing the smooth round texture.

"We actually used the doctors that made your old stone. Turns out it was a complete success."

Their smiles grew wider, smiles only devils could create.

"Your cruelty is infinite."

All the while, in the back of the Alchemist's mind, there was only name that seem to keep popping up at the back of his head.

_Lilia Nelliel Smith... _The name always brought a smile to his face...A grin even.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, up in the North at Fort Briggs~<strong>

The room fell extremely cold over night, but the grey white sky poured just enough light into the Lieutenant 's room that she owned right in the Briggs's main walls since she was constantly on call, & again it was a hard long shift last night for the poor girl, patrolling throughout the night until 5:00 in the morning! She was still trying to get use to her bizarre schedules they were throwing at her, loving & hating every minute of it. Lilia hate the cold more than anything too, but then again this wouldn't be the North without the cold & snow storms, plus, no one really knew her up in the wall of Briggs. The clock had just hit noon now by the time the Major had knocked on the woman's door, hoping she was some what more or less awake, but the dark haired girl laid silent in her bed with the thick covers only covering half of her form which laid sprawled out on the twin size bed of hers.

"Lilia."

Miles's voice gently called out to his beloved Lieutenant, who seemed to do nothing but turn over at the mention of her name.

"Lilly. Wake up."

"Mm, Huh? Go away."

She covered herself once half naked form with her blanket trying to ignore her superior, but he only lifted a portion from her head leaning over her body to get a glimpse of her slumbering face.

"Wake up, you. Your shift starts in an hour."

"It was day light savings yesterday."

A short silence took over the room before he blushed.

"It was?"

"Mm-hmm, check your watch."

Already she had set his clock to the proper time last night when the two were enjoying their coffees out on the balcony, scanning the mountains on their long night shift together as they always did around the same time every other night. The red eyed man chuckled a bit as he turned over the petite girl with no resistance this time; they both smiled at one another with a slight infatuation & innocent lust for one another.

"Then should I just jump in the shower with you while I have the chance?" Lilia blushed with a playful slap to side arm, making Miles laugh a little as he buried his face into the side of her neck, where he placed a little kiss to send a shiver down his lovers back.

"No, don't. Sleepy." Another gasped left her throat & lips as he pulled her close to him, letting his hands start to pull her covers from her body.

"Miles…"

"We don't get much time anymore…And it's been awhile."

He traveled a shaky kiss up to her lips.

"I know…" She pleaded back, wanting just as badly as he did.

There was that part of her that tugged at the idea of giving in, but there was always that part of her, that secretly missed the old days. When she was a ruthless woman in the bed. She was always the one giving orders, but with Miles, it felt mutual & innocent, something that made her feel at ease with herself instead of feel like dark animal was tugging at her strings. She was a crazy kid back in the day, & at time she couldn't help but feel that she should've been locked up just as her old partner was. Zolf J. Kimblee. That name haunted her ever since those days back in the Military.

Back in Central.

Again she shook it from her mind & continued focusing on her new found love for life, & fell into a deep kiss before the loud speakers came on about an intruder in front of Briggs. With a loud disappointing groan, Lilly felt his shoulders shrug as he pulled back from her.

"Duty calls my dear."

He quickly removed himself from his flustered partner only smirking as he assisted her up from the bed, still urging her to take a quick shower.

"Don't forget about tonight. We're still having Coffee under the stars right?"

"Wouldn't miss it!"

With a last kiss farewell, Miles closed the door to the woman's bathroom, & continued on to find his General to assist her in the new comers, while in the mean time Lilia finished up her quick shower & readied herself for work. She had set up her coat over her shoulders after finally being ready for those new comers, who you soon learned was the Full Metal Alchemist & his brother who was assisting him in his welcome to the Fort. Unfortunately when the Lieutenant approached the scene, it turned out that the Alchemist wasn't prepared to meet the first major Buccaneer. Actually it turned out that the FMA was actually a 15 year old boy. A 4'7 little 15 year old boy.

"Wow, they're getting younger in the military aren't they?" She asked with a rhetorical question to the Major who looked over the rail as him & the General. The three of them watched over the fight of the Major Buckoneer. & Full Metal Alchemist.

"So, you decided to join us Lt." The General's voice spoke strong & proud.

"Sir, Ma'am. Sorry for being late."

"Nonsense! You're actually right on time. Observe, & tell me what you see in this so called, 'Full metal alchemist'."

Lilia's Captain knew exactly what she was good at & knew her strong suits, & so Olivia put them to good use. Slowly the girl watched the fight, the boy moving to a good sense of speed, & rhythm in his fighting stances.

"He definitely trained. And from the look of his auto mail, it's not chromed like ours, so he'll definitely have a hard time out here if he keeps this up." "Don't you think his mechanic would've warned about coming up north?"

"Well, for a kid his age he's probably arrogant & didn't think to tell her. Or…He just forgot."

Silence took the Major by surprise, but it was true, because when the boy tried using his auto mail, it began to act up, & then, when attempted alchemy, it didn't work on Buccaneer's Auto mailed arm.

"Amazing detail Lt." The General congratulated the girl.

"Just doing my job…Uh, Ma'am!"

Finally when the fight was over, the General called out to her Major out on the battlefield, having the two boys finally interrogated, even after hearing & seeing that they had a note from the General's brother. Unfortunately the boys didn't know Olivia that well.

"Everyone fall back! Miles come with me! We're having a talk with the Elric brothers! Lt. Smith! I want you to prepare the men for an all around about patrol, then, meet me back at my office! You're an expert at the explosives so do what you think is necessary if you come close to a Drachma Spy! Kill them if they resist."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Just before Lilia & Miles went their separate ways, he quickly gripped the girl's hand with a kind smile.

"Be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

She laughed kissing his cheek quickly before not wasting any more time taking some troops with her around the perimeter as asked, only to find nothing unfortunately; except a wolf or two that she mistaken for an ambush, which technically it was. Wolves were hunting this season. The hunt always left a sweet bitter taste in her mouth, wanting more & more blood to spill just for the hell of it, but that wasn't her anymore. Hopefully. Thinking about it was beginning to work, as well as work against her.

"Alright men, smoke'em if you got'em!"

She worded the joke as to tell the men they were done with their duty for the time being & could relax, while her on the other hand, had to report back to the General about the surroundings being cleared. Lilia was a speed walker when it came to walking naturally & again she felt her feet had done her some good in catching her Major with just her luck. She continued approaching the boys & Mile after their investigation, but the closer Lilia the more she began to perk her ears what the three of them were discussing. Edward Elric argued it wasn't fair for us as Briggs soldiers to keep secrets while they had to lay their cards out on the table, which made Miles stop in his tracks. Already the girl knew what was coming & continued passed them as he turned to the boys staring into those curious faces.

"Is that so? Well then, would you like to see my secret?"

With a removal of his dark shaded glasses, you felt yourself tense up as he turned to them to reveal his red Ishvalan eyes.

"You're…"

"Ishvalan?"

Yes, it was true. The man that Lilia Smith, The White Lotus aka the Silver Alchemist was tangled up with, a man of the very nationality she oh so remembered very well from her hidden past. The one's she intentionally killed. Luckily in the alchemist's favor though, Miles was the one that help pull Lilia's head out of the clouds that she once clung onto for so long. That she was scared to tell anyone, but some how the one person who should've resented her actually cared for her & protected her. Why, she only wish she knew. Their conversation started to fade as she finally came into the general office of her superiors & smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"Everything's fine & dandy around the perimeter! Although, we did come across a very, hungry welcoming committee."

She replied leaving her papers in front of Olivia who only sat back in her chair.

"Very well. Lieutenant. I wanted to have a word with you while Miles is taking care of the kids right now."

Lily gently laughed listening to that statement but did well to keep a serious composer, "Okay, D-did I do something wrong?"

"Nothing like that. It's been a couple years since you've fought near my side & kept this wall as strong as steel as have everyone else in this front, but you are truly a woman of leader ship. You can stay calm, & collected in any given situation & that takes a lot of skill & amongst other things I'm sure I don't have to name off for you. You're smart enough to know what I mean."

She began to wonder where she was going with this, hoping the worse was that she wasn't letting her go or something, "Uh….Thank you?"

"I'm not finished. Yet, there is still a lot of your past you refuse to mention & for that it's hard to think if you can handle such a big responsibility."

"Ma'am?"

"Lilia Nelliel Smith. We have two Major's but Briggs needs many soldiers & majors to keep all sides of our walls in tip top shape. So, how about it…"

She sat a badge on the table in front of her, "Can you handle the job… Of being a Major, Smith?"

Lily's eyes widened in such surprise she could only stare at the badge as if it was a trick & she could see the string clip to the honor that was given to her.

"Uh, wow…I…Wow! Really? This isn't some kind of trick is it?"

"Do I look like I'm joking soldier?"

Her voice was stern & cold still to this point & it only made the Lieutenant take her badge quickly & set it on her chest proudly.

"Ma'am, It would be an honor!"

She saluted Olivia, & the General did the same.

"At ease. Now, I heard you worked a full shift yesterday, so if you wish to catch up with Miles & assist him with the Elric brothers…"

"Yes Ma'am."

With that the girl left the office with a focused stare into the distance.

_Major…W-wow… _

She couldn't help it any longer. Her smile took over her face & the sight of the badge came to her hazel eyes.

"This is so cool! I got to show Miles as soon as I get the chance!"

Lilia nearly ran through the halls looking for her partner, when finally she spotted him walking out from the cold air outside.

"Miles! Miles! Did you hear? Did you hear?"

"Heard what may I ask Lt?"

The girl had to catch her breath for a moment before her eyes brightened towards those confused red eyes she had come to known for 7 years.

"It's no longer Lt., Major." His eyes widened for a moment as Lily's smile grew, then he noticed the pin on her coat.

"Oh wow, really? I'd thought she never come to that. Wow. Miss Lily Smith finally became a Major huh? Congratulations! This call for a celebration."

He smiled proudly down at her, taking her hand to assist her down the hall with him.

"How about we go grab ourselves that coffee. My treat." "What about the Elrics? Don't you have to watch them."

"No. I think those boys can handle themselves, plus, their just putting in their help around here."

She giggled a little, "Oh really? And what's that?"

"Scrapping off the sickles." She laughed gently remembering when she first had to do that.

In fact, everyone did, even Miles. But now that you two were Higher ups, there was a lot less sickle picking…

"So, How about that coffee?" He asked again putting out his arm to his fourth in command, which Lily gladly took kissing Miles on the cheek.

"I'd love some."

* * *

><p>*<strong>Wipes brow*Phew! That was hard! Not the writing, but trying to figure everything out on this new account! But, here it is! Chapter one! I hope everyone enjoyed it, because I have fun writing it! Next one, Next Chapter 2! <em>The Encounter<em>**


	2. Chapter 2  The Fresh Encounter

**Alrighty guys, It's only been a little longer than expect, I'm oh so sorry, but I really wanted number two to be rewritten properly, sorry for any misspellings, & other mis-something of other misfortunes that may catch your eye (Don't worry nothing bad lol) but here ya are! #2 as I promised!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. Credited & created by: Hiromu Arakawa! The only ones I own are the OC...And some of the plot that was not put into the manga or series...So there! I can't get sued! Lmao.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter two: The Fresh Encounter<span>**

_She hummed the same melody's from behind her lips_

_Everyday it was the same melody, never a new one._

_He was annoyed by it. Irritated by the same damn song._

_He told her to stop humming, she didn't._

_He threaten her, but she just spat a raspberry at him._

_She didn't fear him._

_She never hid her true self from him either__._

_So then, why was she trying to make him go away?_

* * *

><p>He was coming in close, already Kimblee &amp; his help of soldiers were already searching the trains &amp; areas for where his whereabouts would be. Kimblee had a pretty good Idea as he scanned the map in from of him. Then the realization hit him as he found turns in the trains route.<p>

"Do trains slow down much when they turn?"

"Yes, sir, it'd be dangerous to attempt jump off but it's possible."

"Good, then that's where we're heading."

Kimblee placed the white hat on his head, & smirked widely as he prepared some soldiers for a trip towards the train station where he departed & headed in the direction with a lot more soldiers than he had started out with. When he had reached the destination, him & a few others followed him out to where there seemed to be an avalanche.

"Very strange. Are there usually rock slides around here?"

"Yes sir, actually this road was cut off completely because of too many of them."

Kimblee didn't seem to believe that, & walked towards the large crumbled boulders only to find a rock that seemed to stand out from out of the rumble, which he grabbed with his tattooed hand & just as he thought, it was nothing more than Alchemy. The rock had transmutation markings all over the back part, which gave him a big hint on where they were heading.

"We're heading West. Scars trying to divert us from his trail by taking the back roads through the valley. So, let's move."

"Sir!" By night fall, Kimblee was on the next train going in the other direction, knowing that the train Scar would've gotten on that afternoon would match up with his train. It took a lot of moving around just to get to this moment.

"Remember, make sure the train matches up I don't want you idiots getting in my way!"

"Right! Got it!" The Engineer did his best to speed up with the upcoming trail.

Kimblee could feel his blood boiling with excitement already.

_It's been a long time since I've had this sensation I almost forgot how good it felt..._

It took a second for him to be precise on his jump from his train to the other, but he did with ease landing on his feet as he opened the door to one of the carts. There in the cart he spotted a man with his face covered in a beige jacket. The man looked frantic, & immediately Kimblee assumed it was the doctor.

"Dr. Marco. I've come to apprehend you! There's no ways of escaping, you're coming with me."

He was so sure it was him, until he removed his hood & saw it was some man he had never seen before sniveling almost in tears of the sight of the Alchemist. "Who are you?"

Kimblee suddenly sensed a man coming in from the side of the cart, trying to kick him in the side, but the blue eyed man was faster, throwing the mysterious man's foot to the side as he moved back to stand face to face with his new found enemy.

"So, you must be the one known as Scar?"

Even though it had snowed the further the train went towards its direction, which seemed to follow North if Kimblee thought correctly, & just as the clouds were covering the white flakes on the ground, the moon shined through the parting mist revealing everything, from the snow to the faces of the men that stood before one another. It was then, Kimblee's pupils shortened, as well as the Ishvalan man's that seemed to recognize Kimblee's face. They both knew each other in an instant.

"You…" Scar whispered under his breath remembering about the past they both shared.

That day in Ishval. Kimblee was the one to destroy his family, which caused his brother to sacrifice his own life into saving him. Everything rush back to them, & with an angry rage of fury in the Ishvalan's eyes, & Kimblee's filled with excitement, Scar lifted his right hand & attempted to attack Kimblee hoping to explode his brains out right from his head, but the Alchemist was quick on his toes, & a large explosion from the cart let Kimblee have full range of the open cart next to them. Scar was quick, quicker than him he had to admit, since he had been in prison for 7 years he knew he was rusty, but Scar on the other hand had been killing ever since that day back in Ishval, so the circumstances were very high, & unfortunately for Kimblee he saw this coming. Out of the smoke Scar threw a large metal spear in the Crimson's direction, nailing him to one of the other carts door. Kimblee coughed up blood as he yelped in pain, but just then Scar appeared again in front of him, looking down on him like this was the end of him, but Kimblee, he had other plans.

"After what you did, Kimblee, I will give you a slow & painful death to hell."

"So unfortunate." He coughed, the scent of blood beginning to fill his lungs & mouth with every second.

"But I'm afraid, this time around _**you'll**_ have to wait."

"What?"

Kimblee clapped his hands with in the blink of an eye before Scar could react & with that a huge red explosion took the train over, blinding Scar from what was now a gap between him & Kimblee.

"I hate to break up our reunion but I don't want this to end just yet. We WILL meet again! Until next time Ishvalan!"

Kimblee was definitely ready for another round, but the next time he was going to be ready, & if he remembered correctly, the direction that Scar was going in was North.

"North…Lilia's up North too."

He coughed up more blood, holding the bar that neared his death. God the feel of death near him brought him to his knees if it could, his pride was too great for words when it came to using his alchemy to kill, & feeling the pursuit of battle. It was like old times, the only thing that wasn't around was also the one woman he remembered to bring him to his knees as well. Everything was coming together so perfectly for him. Suddenly he noticed in the distance of his fade gaze he could see two engineers from his train coming to his rescue. That pissed him off more than anything that the morons didn't listen to a word he said.

"Sir! Are you alright!"

Kimblee was still panting from the wound that seem to never bleed.

"Who told you to stop that train! Get going! We're heading North! Yes, death…Is closing in. One that Kills must find pleasure in the pursuit…Because that's what it means to be alive. AT LEAST ON THIS BATTLEFIELD!"

His voice was heard throughout the valley, & the snow still fell quietly from the once again darkened sky. No moon was shown to him now, just the left over's of battle & the lingering sensation of excitement. It quivered through out his body causing him to shiver one last time before the two men began calling in dispatch for assistance, considering Kimblee had laid his head back against the wood with a pale face & blue lips turned up at the sky.

* * *

><p>The girl sneezed couple times between the cold air &amp; coffee that warmed up her frozen hands. It may had been cold for her, but with Miles covering her shoulder with his one arm she felt some kind of relief from the chills.<p>

"Still not use to the cold?"

"Nope. But I love the nights here, they're so beautiful. Just think a fire against the cold icy snow flakes would look so magnificent."

"Huh?"

"I mean having a fireplace in front of us while we enjoy the view."

"Oh. Ha, sorry I thought you meant-,"

"I know. Sorry." Her lips frowned for a moment before she changed the subject to a positive one.

"Well think of it this way, in another month we'll have sun up here too! At least that should warm us up just a little bit."

"Don't bet on it though, you know we can't rely on snow storms not to screw that one up for us."

Lily groaned. "Oh…I know, don't remind me. So, I don't mean to ask this since it's none of my busy."

"Honey, everything's your business now. You're a major."

"Oh, right. I was wondering what were those alchemist boys doing up here? Were they really sent here by Alex?"

"Yep. Turns out those boys are looking for a little girl who knows a different type of Alchemy called alchehistory. It's just like alchemy but for medical purposes they say." The girl seemed puzzled.

"But, It seems too far sketched for them to come all the way North to just get the girl for medical reasons, wouldn't say?"

"That's what the General thinks, she doesn't believe them completely."

"I don't blame her, but they look like good boys, they probably won't use it for bad things."

"I hope you're right, then again you did always have a good intuition."

Miles chuckled a little sipping his black coffee, while Lilia did the same to her creamed & sugar one, "Call it a woman's intuition."

"Whatever you say." They laughed, & chatted a little longer before a soldier came calling for you both.

"Major Smith & Major Miles! General Olivia wanted to speak to you two, apparently there's a message down in the city about an incident."

"Incident?" They both looked at each other curiously before heading to the office.

"You wanted to see us Ma'am?"

"Yes, we got some reports down in the city of Briggs about another Alchemist that was injured in a fight against a wanted criminal & apparently he lost."

Lilia's bones & muscles tensed up uncontrollably, her eyes fell almost in shock to hear about another Alchemist. "Who's the alchemist?"

"His name is Zolf J. Kimblee in the report."

Her eyes were staring straight at the floor, widening with utter shock behind her strands of hair. _**Zolf J. Kimblee. **_That name rang in her ears like chiming melody. The heavy atmosphere was weighing her down. Her throat swelled with a painful lump in her throat, to the point she was holding her breath to stop herself from seeming uneasy. She never thought she'd here that name again, especially about him being free..._Alive._ It had to be from those crooked fools in Central. At least that what her hunch.

_Kimblee? He's…He's here. In Briggs._

A familiar fire ignite within the pit of her stomach, & an overwhelming fear began to dig its roots into her chest where her heart lied still. _**Very**_ still.

"How was he released from prison? I thought he was arrested for killing his commanding officers?" Miles asked.

Luckily for Lilia, Miles didn't know about Kimblee & her having an intimacy so that left her very vulnerable & scared to think that he would find out about that. There had to be a way to get to him first to warn him from saying anything about them, but at the same time she wanted to act like she didn't know him, but again, unfortunately Olivia was smarter than that & they all knew about the girl's involvement in Ishval.

"Smith! You were in the war... Didn't you know Kimbley for a while?"

She cursed to herself many times for wishing she didn't know that much, but then again it wasn't a secret, Kimblee & her went far back as she could remember.

"Yes, ma'am. But it was a very long time ago. We all thought he was going to be executed for that."

Her heart secretly sank for the pure fact that she saw Kimblee being taken away that day, guns surrounding him as he was shoved into the back of a car, leaving her there without so much as of a good-bye to her. The one girl she thought he **_somewhat_** care for, but power was only his real motive.

So she kept telling herself.

"So did I Major, but I guess we were wrong, something's going on here & I don't like it one bit. I need someone to go investigate this Zolf Kimblee." Lilia hands were still in fist from her nerves already feeling out of whack, but she made sure to keep her composure in front of her General, for she could smell fear if not hidden the right way, "You want to do this Smith?"

What could she do say?

No?

It would seem way too suspicious, & Miles didn't seem to like it either, but in the end she thought of saying yes. Lilia opened her mouth to answer but no words came out, for that familiar alarm began to sound off again, & a loud grumbling noise started to sound from under the ground of the wall of Briggs.

"What the hell?"

"What is that?" A soldier busted in through the door with a frantic look on his face, "Sir! There's enemy coming from underground!"

"What? Damn, why from underground! Get the men together, get them ready for an all out attack!"

"Yes sir!" The man quickly hurriedly off.

"Major Buccaneer & Miles I want you to follow him, I will be there shortly."

"Sir!" The two followed with out question, but Miles glanced back wondering what Olivia would do with the girl. Which at that point Lilia wondered that herself, "Sir?" The girl asked meekly.

"Smith, I want that report. Can you handle that?"

Lily was surprised at first since she was basically already given her answer, but the loud grumbling sound was starting to get to her.

"Uh, not that I'm questioning it, but are you sure you don't want me to help out with the intruder first? Ma'am?"

Olivia was close to the door when she turned back to her subordinate, "We'll handle the intruder, you just get that report."

She didn't question it at that point & smiled with a salute to her General.

"Ma'am!"

After that the superior left leaving the Major alone in the office. The smile the girl once had disappeared quickly as her heart beat faster & faster at the thought of seeing Kimblee again.

"I just can't escape it, can't I?" She muttered to herself before sighing & holding her hand to her beating heart. The sensation overwhelming Lily wasn't fear though, it was something different, maybe she was nervous, but why after 7 years?

Well, this was her chance. She needed to know.

There were a lot of things unanswered in their past so it left a huge empty hole for that Red Lotus of an alchemist, but there was only one way to find out. She had to go see him. With no struggle from herself she grabbed her paper work & hurried down to the cars, hoping that the enemy's that were infiltrating haven't gotten too far, but Briggs was a very hard fort to conquer so Lilia had a good feeling Miles & the rest of them would be okay until she got back.

"Don't die on me, Miles."

She closed the car door to her rent-a-car & drove off towards the town, hoping she could remember how to even get down their through the snow fall. It was day time though so it wasn't too bad, except for those evil nerves that wouldn't let Lily go. She couldn't tell whether she was excited to see him again, mad, or nervous, or maybe she was all the above & her body, mind, & soul couldn't make up her mind, due to the fact that their past intertwined like sewn thread through fabric.

"It's okay ole girl, it's just a small reunion, & all you have to do is get a report, tell him to keep his mouth shut about us, tell him why I left & leave. Yeah, simple. Sounds good." At least she tried attempting to fool herself into thinking that, when in reality, she was a mess.

She parked the car & exit it with a slight hesitation, looking up at the doctor's building, "oh…I don't think I can do this…" She whined on the brink of invisible tears, her legs walking into the place with no mind of caring where she was going.

"This is insane! Why the hell did she pick me for the job! Damn my big mouth for wanting to-,"

"Ma'am? Are you okay?"

"Huh? What? Oh! Hi! Sorry!" Lilia was so busy fretting she didn't realize she had already walked to the front desk.

"Hi! I'm looking for a patient that was recently taken in here, he goes by the name of Zolf J. Kimblee?"

"Oh, yes. Are you from Briggs?"

"Yes sir. I'm Major Smith come to investigate what happened. The common report."

"Ah, yes, yes I see, he's just down that hallway & down the left in B-3." The woman smiled to the receptionist & bowed, "Thank you, have a great day."

"No, thank you, enjoy your stay!" She could only hope she could 'enjoy' it without the company getting too awkward between you two, but the closer Lily came to the door, her paranoia & heart started to flutter out of control.

"Stop it! There nothing to worry about." She told herself with sweaty palms.

_If there's even a speck of a God's hope in me, give me the strength to do this. What the hell am I talking about? This is insane! Why did I come here? Should I run? No, that's a stupid idea, Lily. You won't run away!_

Her mind was falling out of control, but while it didn't, she turned the door knob, & opened the door slowly, only to feel that every she was feeling outside that door, had suddenly disappeared at the sight of the sleeping Alchemist. At first she was surprised to even see him laying there. The sight of him was so over baring she actually need a second before closing the door behind her, then slowly she made her way over to the chair that sat next to his bed side. She quietly sat down not making a sound at first, Lilia just wanted to watch as he slept. He never seemed so peaceful in his life, always with that stupid grin on his face that she use to tremble for, or the way his hair fell in his face. Those strands always got in the way of his face, but she couldn't help but realize he hadn't change at all in the last 7 years they've been apart; he hadn't aged at all & his hair was still as long & in the same pony tail as she remembered all those years before, the only thing she seemed to notice was that he wasn't as built as he use to be. He had lost alot of weight in prison, which left her cursing those bastards at the prison for not feeding him like they should've if they weren't going to kill him off. So, why keep him alive? What did they want with him, more importantly they must've known about her escaping from the Military so, why haven't they try killing her for the secret she knew? Just then a small groan came from the Crimson Alchemist. He seemed to be awakening from his long needed sleep from the wound the woman had yet to see. She gulped waiting in anticipation for him to open his eyes & as he did a weak gasp escaped her lips, having Kimblee look in her direction. At first his eyes widened a little getting a better look at the girl surpassing his blurred vision.

"It's…You."

"Hi." She replied strongly, attempting hard to stop her shaking hands, but failed miserably as the man she looked down at softened his gaze.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting to see you, of all people, especially with me in this condition." He joked chuckling weakly.

"I should say the same for you. I thought you were gone for good."

He chuckled again. "You can't get rid of me that easily. You of all people should know that."

Kimblee's voice slowly began to grow stern as he stared at the woman he tried not to look away from the fact that she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"What? Are you referring to the fact I left after you were arrested?" He was silent & looked towards the window; his gaze captured the snow falling off some of the pine tree outside his window, "That's up to you to tell me. I can't force you."

"Whatever. In any case, I was sent by my superior to take in the report about your encounter with Scar, so let's get to it."

Lilia was quick to pull out a pen & paper. "Oh, ho straight to the point as always."

After the report, Lily could only sigh at the predictament that the higher ups put him in, & in a way she cursed them for not preparing for something as simple as capturing a common criminal. A good one no less!

"Stupid man."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing. So, w-where'd he hurt you?" She asked curiously moving her head to the side to hide the blush that suddenly consumed her cheek bones & leaving the Crimson Alchemist curious.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I am, okay! Just because we haven't seen each other in 7 years doesn't mean I stopped caring about my old companion."

Kimblee could only laugh, "Companion? Is that what you call it?"

"Shut up & show me where he injured you already."

She was demanding this one, & that's what Kimblee always found attractive about Lilia, that & the fact she was a little like him, sadistic with an addictive personality that could cause her to loose control. That was the pure Lust he had for her, the fact she could loose control at any moment drove him wild, but then again he had to keep that in the back of his mind for now. This made him want her more. He removed the blanket from his body, & stood up in front of the girl, which made her jump a little as he suddenly grabbed her hand, another gasp leaving her lips when he gently pressed her fingers tips against bandaged wound underneath his shirt, his teeth gritted & he sighed slightly from the pressure of her hand. She was stuck on the wound that she touched oh so softly, making sure not to hurt him.

As if she could.

"Does it hurt?" She asked gently, only to have an unusual, soft smirk appear on his face while that tender gaze of his that seem to be always be watching her closely. More like checking her out; the view he had was perfect from where he was standing, & he secretly enjoyed every moment of it. If only he could have her now...

"No…"

She slowly ran her finger tips gently around the wound now, this time, making him only tremble at the touch.

"No!" She jerked her hand away, jumping out of her seat to turn to the door, "I can't do this. I can't, not again."

"What? This?" She turned to him, like he was stupid. Was he joking?

"Yes, _this_! It's been 7 years, Zolf. After you wanted that stone so badly, you left me in Ishval, by myself! You know what they told me when you got imprisoned, when I finally went to ask the Furher?"

Kimblee, was a little intrigued to hear about the 'Furher' having a conversation with Lily, alone.

There was a sudden chill that ran up Kimblee's spine. Not out of fear, but out of irritation.

"He said he was going to have you executed for your crimes, the crimes **_they_** wanted you to do in the first place!" Lilia's hand waved towards the window referring to the direction of Central.

"We're may have been digging our own graves while we were in Ishval...But they're the ones handing us the shovels to do so..."

"No, they didn't. And who are you to judge Ms. Goody-Toe-Shoes? You were right there with me right before they told you to buzz off."

"Fuck you! That's a blatant lie! You told me to stay outside so you could discuss some, 'business'. I wasn't even fucking included remember?"

"Oh, what language for such a beautiful young lady." The once taunting look on his face disappeared within a matter of angry heart beats.

His face turned grim faster than she can blink away the twinkles forming on her brows, all the while his crossed arms never seem to move from their position, "What's got you so work up about this any ways? I recall you never having a problem with my tendencies, & little 'habits'. In fact, they use to arouse you... For 18 years you never opened your mouth, now all of a sudden-,"

"I'm with someone you idiot. After they told me you would be killed & 7 years later, I thought you were dead, my friend."

After hearing that, the whole conversation went silent, & Kimblee could only stare for a short moment before throwing up his front.

"So?"

"So, it just seems weird to me, that you're here. On, again, important business. Where I basically assigned myself, to get away from Central."

She just wouldn't stop with the social commentary.

Lilia's eyes fell sad, & her hand fell over her heart, balled up in a fist, "I…I was so scared of coming here today. I didn't want to get chosen for this, but I couldn't say 'no'. I didn't want things to get weird, & all I wanted to say when I got here was to not say anything about our past so you don't screw up what I got here." That had to of hurt him & deep down, it did, but he refused to show it, his pride & all.

"Is that so?"

"It's was nothing against you…After what I found out about the Military & after you were '_executed_' I gave up & ceased my duties at Central to come to Briggs. I wanted to do things on my own at that point. I lost my thirst for that kind of a battlefield & came here where I knew I could at least get away from the creeps in central. So you see, this time away has done a lot to me, & I-, I like it here-,"

"Bull shit." He was so abrupt she was startled by his voice.

"I know you better than that even after 18 or more years of knowing you, Lilia Smith. And that thirst for killing hasn't stopped since as long as I can remember the first time we met; even being away for so long hasn't change that. I know you inside & out, because of what you are. You're just like me."

"No, I'm not."

"You were, & you still are."

"Shut up, Zolf." By this time he had stepped closer & closer to her, so close now that he was just inches away from her face as he murmured, "Fine then."

He backed away returning back to his bed to rest his sore wound.

"So, this new boy toy of yours. What's he like?"

"What?"

"I just want to know if he's taking care of you properly. I might be a little cold hearted, but I got a soft spot for watching out for you at least. So, what's he like?"

She couldn't help but blush, was he really asking her about her boyfriend? Or was he just jealous & wanted to know what her boyfriend was like? Either way it didn't matter Lilia still told him with that same pink blush covering her cheek bones, "Um, he's fine. Nice guy. H-He…Well he's a good guy what can I say?"

"Really that's all you can say about him?"

"Well, he's...A major..." She trailed off, tiddling her thumbs bashfully. Kimblee was the last person she wanted to tell this to, but...He asked her first!

"Really? An Alchemist & a Major. How intriguing." He was always so sarcastic!

But then again it was probably because of the fact that Alchemists & Majors were nearly the same rank, nearly. But Major's on the battlefield were still a rank above the alchemist themselves. Depending on the job at hand, but he forgot one thing about Lilia when he said this, she had to start over as a private again because she left Central under suspicious circumstances, lieing her way through when she was nearly found dead trying to find somewhere to hide away, to make the ones at H.Q. think that she was dead. Then, a couple years passed, she became Lt. & she worked her way up like everyone else. Through hard labor, "Um, actually…It's…Major now." She corrected smiling shyly when she shifted her eyes from her hands in her lap to Kimblee who only looked over to the dark haired woman with a surprised expression upon his face, "What?" More like confused.

"Yeah, well, they had to demote me to private six years ago, just yesterday, they promoted me back up. I had to start over when I came to Briggs because they didn't trust me in the beginning. Considering they nearly found me dead in the snow, I basically ran into Briggs by mistake & had to tell them half of the true to get them to take me in." Her gentle laugh made Kimblee slightly grin back at Lily as he thought how proud he was of his now so called superior.

"Congratulations." He stated oddly smiling.

Lily could only blush deeper when she heard him actually congratulate her, "Um, Thank you."

"I guess…That makes you my superior?" She rolled her eyes to the ceiling with a mischievous smile, "I guess so. But, don't look at me any different please, I already have that problem back at the fort."

Suddenly, a general smile came to the Crimson's face, "No problem, Major." They both laughed quietly in unison, & in one moment it seemed to make them feel, content.

Finally, she didn't feel awkward any more, & she felt that she could relax in front of him; & secretly to herself, she was somewhat happy to see him again, that is until, another familiar face made Lilia feel awkward & nervous all over again. Her eyes widened to point her eyes could've fallen right out of their sockets, & heart felt the similiar to bursting out of her chest.

"Miles!" Her voice tried to hide her surprise & a mix of what felt like fear but the fact that her voice shook left Kimblee suspicious, & wondering if this was the man she so fondly talked about.

_No way..._

"Hi there, everything alright in here?"

"Y-Yeah! Of course, what are you doing here?" She asked him finally with curiosity.

"The General said that you should've been back by now, so…She sent me to get you."

"Oh. Cool! Alright let me finish up the report, I got most of it, but it seems he is inspecting the area for Scar."

"And I need you Briggs Soldiers to stay out of my way. I don't need you people getting in my way of my job." Lilia's throat nearly closed up, & her pours opened up with a cold sweat down the sides of her face.

_Zolf! You fucking idiot!_

She looked over at him with a scary face, glaring daggers at him to the tone he used to a Briggs superior officer, not to mention she had a sixth sense that he was already figuring out that Miles was the guy that she was with. Kimblee didn't look at her though, he was too busy staring over at the dark skinned man with dark glasses to hide his eyes.

"Of course, but as you can see we Briggs soldiers don't stand by & let people just take over to their own wishes."

He stepped forward to Kimblee, reaching for his glasses, which now left Lilia's heart pounding rapidly against her chest. She felt herself hit cartiac arrest when she felt something about to happen.

_No!_ Her head screamed, watching as Miles removed his glasses once again to reveal his blood red eyes.

Kimblee gasped underneath his breath at the realization & Miles, came real close to Kimblee's face, "Got some nerve coming in here trying to take control, you jump out of line & I'll make sure you regret it, Crimson Alchemist."

"Major!" Lilia's voice was stern & sharp under her breath as she called to her partner to back off, "That's enough."

Miles backed away slowly regaining his composer, & while doing so, Lilia handed the major her report to ease his mind, "Here, take this, I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright." Before he left, Miles placed a hand on Lilia's shoulder with distress hidden within his tender, yet firm grip, "Don't take too long."

He left with a small shut of the door, leaving Kimblee only to bust a chuckle from his chest, "Ha! An Ishvalan Huh? How interesting. Wow, to think you'd be sleeping with the same people you help destroy." That boiled her blood. How could he speak to her like that!

"Shut up Kimblee. It's not like that at all. It just sort of ended up that way!" What sounded like an exccuse only made the alchemist laugh harder.

"Wow's that. Really, I'd like to hear how a woman that was the most known for being the Nurtorious, 'White Lotus' went from being so deadly, to remorseful? You use to be as destructive as I was & now that I left for 7 years you got all sissified."

"Fuck you."

"Please, that potty mouth is getting so old. Why don't you just admit that something's wrong."

"Wrong with what?" She asked annoyed more & more each time he seemed to speak.

"Something obviously triggered you to become so weak so what was it?"

"Nothing, I just changed, that happens to people when they leave the army, after they're abandon by their partners after war. We were so close back then, you scratched my back & I scratched yours, but you have to realize something that you yourself haven't realized yet." He glared at her.

"And what would that be fancy-face?" That nickname was actually refreshing but at the same time it made Lilia angry.

That was his pet name for her, "You left me, for 7 years, no letters, no contact, not even a last good bye! I came back & you were being taken away in a car with guns to your head, & those jack asses from Central wanted me to stick around! That's why I left. I was alone, everything around me was falling apart, & you knew how unstable I was! I would've killed all of them if they had gotten in my way to save you or do anything else for that matter, so I left. You stopped caring about me after that incident, so I stopped waiting around for someone that was already pronounced dead. Those dumb-fuck's... Those Military dumb-fuck's are just screwing with us, don't you see that!" Her voice had risen at this point, causing the girl to raise from seat.

"Hey, calm down."

"No, you asked me why I left, you're mad because I disappeared on you, when you were the first one to turn your back on me because you wanted to keep that stupid red piece of jewelry you seem to cherish so dearly! That's a low blow, even for a man like you! I thought you were more than that! I thought we had an understanding of what we wanted after you decided you wanted to take my virginity! You remember that don't you?" Kimblee snapped his head back about an inch in shock hearing her bring up that subject so abruptly.

She sounded as if she had been degraded, & in anguish all this time. He could see it in her eyes, she was trying to say it all to him.

Lilia's heart still ached for the man she once cared for, & seeing him alive without even so much as a 'john dear' letter after everything they've been through together, it was becoming too much for her to stick around now. She had to get out of their before she would crack & shatter beneath herself again.

"You told me we were in this together. 'We' were going to rise above them all so that we would have the life we finally wanted. But you didn't even let me know you were okay! The Military, didn't tell me you were okay! Hell, I didn't even get so much as a 'you're on your own'! At least that would've been more of an invite than nothing!"

Finally, Lily's emotions came rising to the surface. She tried hard to not spill a single tear, but it was too late. Kimblee could already see how much he'd really hurt her.

In a way he felt guilty, & he wanted to say he was sorry, but he was so stunned to see a side of Lilia he hadn't seen a long time, even when they were together.

Hurt.

Pain.

Those words couldn't even beginning to describe the way she was expressing herself to him, & it was beginning to leave Kimblee wondering why he even came back to see her if he had done this much damage to her. Suddenly, Lilia's face fell emotionless, & with a walk towards the door, she said her farewells.

"I need to go. Miles is waiting for me."

"Lily…Wait." She didn't answer him.

She had closed the door, hiding the last of her unwanted tears into the fabric of her jacket sleeves. She didn't want Miles to know she was hurting like this, no, not for someone that she thought she wanted to be with 7 years ago because it was already over between the two Lotuses long before she came to Briggs.

Unfortunately, emotions were never that easy to erase for Lily. Something within her heart still tugged at her from the inside of her stomach when she saw him.

Why? Why did it hit her so hard?

She just hated Kimblee for bringing these types of emotions out of her, but then again, it scared her to know she could still feel this weak around him. _For_ him. She knew she was approaching the car soon, so, in a hurry, she stopped at the rest room to wash her face of all the stress & jogged back to the car that was motoring just outside the front door. "You know I could've always just taken my car."

"One of the higher ups visited Briggs just a few hours ago & came down here with me. He said he'd return it as soon as visited Kimblee."

"What?" She looked at him again with a more annoyed look, "Are you kidding me? Who'd they send now?"

Her eye & brow twitched.

"Uh, General Raven. He came with a few of his troops to the fort to discuss some business with General Olivia."

Her face fell pale with cold sweat again, & this time it was a worse feeling than hearing about Kimblee's arrival. Raven was the one to attempt to recruit Lilia into become part of the immortal soldiers, asking her to forget about Kimblee, & that she was the one to rise above him. 'It was her destiny', he told her. Those words echoed in the back of her head.

"Is that right? Umm. Fuck."

"What?"

"What? Oh, nothing. I'm beat, I want to go back. Want some cocoa when we get back?"

"Maybe. But first, I have some odd news to tell you about what happened at Briggs."

She turned to him with a scoff before closing the car door. "Ha! Besides from the odd reunions I'm having? No, nothing could be more weird than that."

Her sarcasm only made Miles laugh a little, causing Lily to cease her annoyed state, & finally smiled to relief some type of frustration by relaxing for the meantime. Suddenly Miles put his hand behind Lily's head, letting her cheek fall into the palm of it when she turned into him. It use to calm her, the way he brushed his thumb against her jaw line, but for some reason a gut sensation tugged at her.

"You're so cute when you're frustrated." She laughed softly under her breath as she looked downward, but the Ishvalan wouldn't let her.

He lifted her chin with a use of his other hand, & pulled her into a soft kiss. Lilia slightly melted with a chill falling down her back, but for some odd reason, the fuller the kiss & physical contact progressed, the more Lily began to see Kimblee's face in her mind. It began to scare her terribly & quickly she pulled away, leaving them both panting for air.

"What's wrong?"

"Didn't you have something to tell me about Briggs?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! That underground enemy we found before you left to come here?" Lilia shook her head recomposing herself as they pulled away from each other & headed towards Briggs, "Mm-hm."

"Well, it turns out it was a…Artifically _made_ Human." This was big news.

This meant Central was probably hitting Briggs now. It was way too soon, & not to mention that meant her, Miles, & Kimblee were all in danger. There were more problems building by the second. Lily could barely handle it at the moment. In the conclusion all she could do was wait for the right time to leave once again.

"Interesting. I'd like to see it if we can." She gestured.

"Well, unfortunately it was early this morning when you left, so we buried its body in the snow."

"Wow, they defeated it with ease?"

"Not so much as ease, more of being one step ahead, thanks to the full metal alchemist. I don't know why but he seemed to know what it was made of & said it couldn't be killed by just any weapon. It was immortal, they said."

_So, how did they destroy it in the cold?_ She thought looking out the window as they finally approached the roads that led up to their base.

"Don't you worry. It's dead. Unfortunately though, Raven has said he would made himself at home here in the mean time. So, it would be better if you stay out of sight if you don't want them to know that you're here." The girl's green eyes shifted over to Miles with a small play smirk.

"Thanks. I'll make sure of that. Hopefully, but I don't think I'll be able to hide myself for long. The past just doesn't seem to want to let go of me."

"Apparently not. What was it that took so long there at the hospital? Talking about old times?"

"Not really. More of telling him to stay out of my way." Miles seemed content with that, which left Lilia to believe that the situation was over…For now.

"After we get back, the General wants the report & then she needs me to head out with her & Major Buccaneer underground where the monster was being kept. I offered for you to go & she said she needed someone that could handle as many troops as the fort can hold. She said that you'd be the right Major for the job to protect the ones on top till we'd return. I should return before anyone else, but I want to know if you'll be okay till I get back? For my own reasons." He entailed.

"Aw, that's so thoughtful of you, Miles, but I think I should be able to deal with a few men. They're usually on their best behavior."

"I agree." He laughed, finally turning the car into the hidden garage parking lot they had for their cars just inside of the Briggs walls, & with a slight chill to the face, Smith was reminded of how cold it was in the Big hard walls of the Briggs fortress, "Jeez…"

"Cold?" Miles cooed just behind her ear, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as his breath passed over as he walked along side her.

"No, just chilly."

"I see." They walked side by side in unison heading to the office as they passed by some soldiers who one of them handed them coffee. He was actually the mechanic of the fortress, & a good one at that with all the best gadgets any auto mail user or mechanic could get their hands on.

"Thanks."

"Yes, thank you."

When they got to the office, the General was readying her sword as if she was going to battle, "Sir? Is there a problem?" The girl asked.

"Turns out some of our men are missing…We had a dispatch team go down there an hour ago, & none of them have returned." Olivia exclaimed sheathing the sharpened metal near her hip.

"I'm taking Full Metal & his brother with me, since they know more about this thing than we do, &…I WILL get them to tell me what they know."

Lilia could only snicker under her breath thinking of her torturing the boys, but she felt that it wouldn't get that extreme & remain with her composer, "Ma'am, would like me to escort you all to the tunnel?"

"No, we'll be fine, just keep an eye on the men, I'm actually keeping Miles here with you so behave you two. Do I make myself clear?"

The girl blushed madly trying to cough a little to brush off her General's comment, "Of course ma'am. We wouldn't think anything less!"

"Good. Glad to hear it soldier. I'd bid you two farewell, we WILL return."

With that the soldiers saluted to their Captain & continued down the hall until they reached the small opening.

"Interesting. Have they even had people investigate down their?" Lilia asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I believe so. Apparently they only found another Lt.'s arm, & get this…It was Lt. Michael's."

"Fuck."

"Oh, mouth young lady." The girl only grinned up at her Major with a sudden lust, "Maybe you should shut it for me." She taunted licking her upper teeth as if craving him from afar. Miles definitely noticed & raised a playful brow at her.

"I thought we were suppose to behave."

"Who said we couldn't mentally think it?"

"Good point." With a short pause of silence between the two, Lilia only could place her hand on his with sigh of relief as she looked around the machinery around them both, "I'm ready for a nap."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I'm beat, after all this excitement I just want to curl up in a ball &-,"

"Go."

"Huh?" She looked at Miles surprised, "What, you going to go with me & leave the men to defend for themselves?" She joked getting him to laugh again.

"No, no, I mean I'll take care of things from here while you go relax. I can only imagine how much you need a nice hot shower. I'll give you an hour if you let me take a break afterwards?"

"Hm…Tempting, very, very tempting..." She pondered it cutely with her gaze up at the ceiling & her finger pointing to her cheek, but finally she smiled with a good feeling & nodded, "Alright! You got it. There's no catch is there?"

Miles laughed heartedly before kissing her cheek gently, & placing the back of his finger over the spot where he laid the small peck, "I don't think so. Now get going."

She excitedly skipped towards her room knowing that there was nice bed & shower awaiting her at the dorm, "Oh hot water I await your sweet embrace!"

When she finally got her hand around the knob, she dove onto her sheets with a loud sigh to relax for the next 30 minutes before taking a hot shower for another shift on the job. Because she soon knew the night would come & her sleep depravation would finally cease.

"Mm, I love you pillow. You're my new best friend. If sex could be replaced with sleep I'd be probably be a lot happier. Scratch that, then I'd be dead." She laughed to herself thinking of how dumb it sounded before dozing off into a small cat nap, letting her aching muscles take that rest it had been longing for.


	3. Chapter 3 Hiding Beneath the Skin

**_Hey guys it's me again, yay. Just here to remind you that I do have new stories coming up in a couple days, I'm planning on putting out a Greed story, A Starrk story, & Grimmjow story. Hope those will satisfy you, in any case, I'm off to write & sing & play video games! Toodle-loo!_**

**_Oh, by the way I do not own FMA or any of their beloved characters in this story! Only the OC & some of the plot...A little of it...Not too much._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Hiding Beneath the Skin<strong>_

Kimblee wasn't all too far off from being completely healed, but after using the stone the doctor gave him, he was now more than happy to dress himself for his trip to Briggs Fortress. After Lilia had left, Raven had appeared with a doctor on call with a stone that did wonders in his recovery & in the same day…He was ready to get back to work, hoping by the time tomorrow came around his wounds would be fully recovered.

"Excellent." Kimblee placed the small red stone on his tongue & swallowed it with ease, "Oh, silly me, I've forgotten to ask Ms. Smith if she would join didn't I?"

There was a short silence before the dark haired man placed his white top hat on his head & placed his scarf around his neck before removing himself from the room where Raven had waited for him in the hallway so patiently, "Took you long enough?"

"It ain't easy putting on a three piece suit like this one, General. So, Fort Briggs, huh?" His smirk only grew wider as they jumped into the car.

In a way he knew they were in for a big surprise, especially Lilia who would even be more surprised. His heart jumped at the thought of her, & stomach turned with excitement. He knew she was still the same old Lily pad he always knew back when they were kids, the only reason why she was so calm now was because she thought better of a situation where she wouldn't be involved in any of it, whether she was on their side or the Briggs side, she was going to stay out of it; so she wasn't really a threat…But then again, the Furher himself did send for her to follow Kimblee. Even though Kimblee could do it himself, it seemed right that they were reunited once again. Just then, the thought of _them_ once again, made Kimblee's eyes sore & his eye brows droop at the remembrance of their past…

* * *

><p><em><span>~25 Some Odd Years Earlier~<span>_

"Come on Zolf... Get your ass up, or we're going to be late. _Again_!"

The short dark hair girl attempted time & time again to awake the sleeping student that slept nearly through breakfast. It was already getting close to 12:00 in the afternoon & Lily had a feeling they should've already been at the Academy for another day of critical thinking & such. Boring…In Kimblee's opinion, of course, & that's what made him loose interest sometimes, no matter how much he liked blowing things up.

"Mm, No, I'm sleeping." A small growl came from the girl before she jumped on his bed all around him.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Alright! I'm awake! You bitch…" He muttered rubbing his face with a deep exhale, yawning at the end of the rude awakening, "Oh-ho! I'm a bitch am I? Well then I'm 'The' bitch to you Mr. Asshole. Who if he doesn't get up to go to the Academy he's going to get another tardy & may end up loosing his attempt to become a skilled Alchemist. You know, to blow things up…Cause mayhem like you've always wanted?"

"Oh, and what about you?"

Out of groggy slumber he grabbed the Lily pad into the bed, wrapping her up in the sheets with him as he tackled her underneath him to stared down at the giggling vixen curiously with those sleepy bags under his dazzling blue eyes that seemed to beam as bright as the sun outside their window, "I couldn't go to school without my partner in crime…Maybe we should just go in there to start some hell today, eh?" His lips nipped at her ear so gently that his teeth were beginning to knit at the lobe.

"Mm…You know I'd like nothing more than to watch the light show…But don't tempt me…" Her voice groaned at him as he chuckled down her shoulder with light sensual kisses & bites.

"I love tempting you though…Especially since you hate the teachers so much. How perverted them are?" His voice played along her skin as he muffled this, "Well it's true half of them won't stop gawking at me…Their smiles are creepy & I've already had one attempt to rub my shoulder before you came along & blew it off. Ever since, they've been reluctant to leave me alone. They're still talking about something…Something we don't know yet. I can't help but feel the ticking of the bug in my head that tells me these things."

Kimblee's eyes shifted to his woman as he wrapped his arms around her body, caressing her exposed skin.

"...It's still there, Huh?"

She was silent for a minute before lowering her head to the side to let Kimblee bite a little harder, making her make a small noise only he could hear, "It relunctantly haunts me day & night. Ticking at the back of my brain. It's quite a nuisance... I want to stop."

"I bet…Does any of this help?" His soft touches & feathery kisses only made Lilia tremble more & sigh soft gasps to his effects, "Yes…It always sooths…"

"The savage beast…" Kimblee murmured the last of her sentence all the while catching her lips in a locked kiss. His hands quickly gripped onto her for dear life, her shoulders, down to her hands, & her face down to her hips, "Zolf…We really need to get going."

"Fuck…" He laid his head against Lilia's shoulder, "I don't want to, why can't the assessment already be over, we're almost fully licensed any ways. All I have to do is explode a building & that's it, I pass. Done."

"I know, but school is always important."

"Not for me…"

"Yeah, you're way to smart & deviant for that, right?"

Kimblee smirked to her playful retort, "Mm, if you say so."

They both only laughed at one another finally getting up from the bed as they prepared for their day ahead. Again, Kimblee found his blue uniform, & raced down stairs after putting on his boots to meet up with Lilia who was already waiting outside sitting on the front steps near the gate of their home,

"Gazing up at the sky again?"

"It's a beautiful morning, what can I say."

"Sure, especially when it's painted with an amber sky." She giggled at his explosive poetry, only forgetting to look where she was going as they hit the stop light.

Unfortunately for Lily, she didn't see the car, "Lillian!"

Out of shock Lilia turned around to see the car was coming straight at her now at an abrupt speed. She didn't know what to do, she knew to jump out of the way, but her mind wasn't quick enough to think before Kimblee suddenly tumbled the girl to the ground until they hit the other side of the street, the boy collapsed himself on the woman accidentally as the car hit the light pole.

"Lily!… Lily! Answer me!" The girl blinked her eyes slowly before looking over at the blue eyed alchemist with a cold sweat running down her face, "I…I'm okay…"

Kimblee couldn't help but sway his head downward with a relieved sigh before he glared at the woman with an annoyed look on his face, "What?"

"You almost got yourself killed! That's what happens when you're not paying attention."

"Shut up! It was an accident you asshole! If you're so concerned with it just-," Before she could finish, she had already noticed a smirk crawling onto Kimblee's face where he began to stare down at his sprawled out mate, who, in return, stared at right back now with the same expression.

"Are you just going to sit there & stare at me all day?"

She asked him with a quick nuzzle to his nose, before Kimblee chuckled at Lilia & helped her up from the street before they were going to get honked at, or approached from the stupid guy that nearly ran her over, "Oh gosh! Are you guys alright! I really didn't mean to-,"

"Idiot. If you didn't paid attention a second longer…" The alchemist turned to the stranger with a deadly gaze, one that Lilia could only smile at as Kimblee approached the man.

"And you would've killed my friend here…Buddy!"

Kimblee threw him over his own car for almost hitting you, & the guy definitely got the message, "I said I was sorry! What more do you want from me?"

"Hmm? That's a very good question, friend. I want you to get the hell out of here before I splatter your body in the street right here. I do so enjoy any types of explosives…Especially when they're just within my grasp…"

He approached the man again, this time licking his lips as the thought of exploding him began to excite them both, but due to Lily's pocket watch slipping out of her pocket, she took a look a the time & knew they should get going before any more were to start off, "Now, now, Zolf, remember, we have other oppressing matters to attend to. Like the Academy? Which we're already late to because of my dumb ass? Don't kill him."

He was so tempted but listened to Lilia for once & sighed happily before tipping his head to the horrified man, "You got lucky, my friend. In that case, I guess this is a good day for you. Isn't it?"

A quiet breeze passed by in the wind as the two continued on their way to school with smiles on their faces, especially Lily who was looking forward to what would happen after the examinations. Funny thing was, everyone knew Lilia & Kimblee were, more dangerous than others. Lilia always seemed 'off' to some. She was way to cheerful to be around someone like Kimblee, but at the same time most thought they made a perfect match just for the fact that Lily liked to cause & receive pain, in any way shape or form.

She was a sadistic masochist that way...

* * *

><p>"Zolf? Zolf? Zolf J. Kimblee! Helloooo!"<p>

Raven waved his hand in the man's face letting Kimblee easily grip the General's hand a little annoyed that he was interrupted, "What?" He replied plainly releasing Raven's hand as the General glared at him for a moment.

"You better watch your place Kimblee…You've had something on your mind ever since that 'girl' left your room."

_He knew about that?_

Kimblee cocked a brow at the elderly man who just smiled mischievously at him, "Remember Kimblee, you still need to get her to come back to our side. And do it quickly, we don't have much time till we need to take over Fort Briggs to finish the circle. Sloth should be right on schedule as well if you play your cards right."

"Of course." The two exited from their car, looking towards the Fort as they approached the soldiers that met them in the front.

"Good afternoon, dear soldiers." The soldiers saluted the General, whether or not they liked them, & led them into Briggs's Fort, where Kimblee was feeling more than ready to meet his ex-partner.

_Won't she be surprised…_ Kimblee was grinning more to himself as he continued to walk along side General Raven in silence. That was until they came upon a familiar face; at least to Kimblee. He knew exactly who it was & slightly hid his face beneath his hat.

"General Raven, it's a pleasure to have you here at Fort Briggs."

"Well, thank you very much. The pleasure's all mine really! I was hoping to find your General. Is she around?"

Miles straightened himself with a firm look, "Actually, I believe she is. I'll have one of my men take you to her office where you can talk in private."

"Oh thank you. By the way, Major?" Miles was about to turn away, but was drawn to Raven & the mysterious strange man in the white suit, "Could you show my special guest around the Fort?"

That was his queue.

"Why, thank you General Raven…I would very much appreciate that." Kimblee removed his hat in respects to the Ishvalan that he had met once before. The expression on Miles face was very satisfying to Kimblee, "Major Miles…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lily had finally finished up her shower, &amp; dried her hair with the recent damp towel from the shower, earlier today.<p>

"Damn, it's always so cold in here! You'd think I'd be use to it by now, but noooo…Not a thing." She continued to mumble to herself, fumbling to get dress for the shift ahead.

It was going to be a long one at that, but she knew she had a bed awaiting her when she got back tonight. To be honest, she was eager about something, she wasn't sure about what but it left her body slightly shaky through her finger tips.

"God, what's wrong with me?" She tightened her fist to shake off the odd nerves, but it could only do so much before she left to find Miles.

"Where, oh where could Major Miles be, where, oh where could you be?" She sang softly down the hall realizing the further she continued her search the more he didn't seem to be any where. At least in the places that she usually found him, "Well, that's strange."

So, she decided to try the General's office, hoping he'd be waiting for her there, but unfortunately in the process of walking in that direction, Lilia's eyes began to widen when she saw who was coming around the corner, "Shit."

She knew she couldn't run, & her heart nearly burst out of her chest as the man smirked at the sight of her, only a smirk that she could see, which on the inside angered her with disgust. She knew that smile from Raven, & it didn't look good for her.

She was alone after all.

"Well, well…I never thought I'd see you here. Of all people…Lily Nelliel Smith…The White Lotus Alchemist. It's been such a long time."

Lilia growled under her breath knowing that that was the one of many names that Kimblee use to coo to her from time to time.

_That son of a bitch! I'll kill him! _

"And General Raven, what an unexpected visit. Our General's in the middle of taking care of something at the moment, but I'm sure she'll be up here a.s.a.p. Don't you worry." She was purposely being overly sarcastic, hoping he'd catch on to her fake smile her gifted him with to show how little she respected the snot of a higher up he was. And thankfully, he did by giving a grim frown.

"I see your mouth still needs some work, but we'll deal with that later. On another note, I will have my associate summon you once Major Miles has shown him around the fort. There's much work to be done before the promised day, after all."

He began to slowly pass by her with such emphasis in his words.

_Who's his assistant? Is it another sacrifice? Or another underground soldier from Central? Whoever it is, he or she should be the least of my worries, right? Especially with these bozo's starting to stink up the joint by a matter of hours. They'll soon be coming for me next...I just know it. Damn it, I'm not liking how these odds are stacking against me... _

She quickly began to walk off in the other direction, really wanting to find Miles now after running into one of many of her old superiors.

_Damn it, Miles where did you go? Did they assign you somewhere else with the assistant without telling me? No! I'm a Major now, they would have to let me know these things. Then…Where'd he go? _

She searched up & down the halls, asking others if they saw the Major, thankfully a few did, & directed you in the direction of where he located, "I saw him with a man dressed in white. I think it's the new assistant that General Raven brought with him. You know, the one that came from Central?"

Her eyes perked at the fact he was walking around with the assistant that Raven said that Lilia would be talking to. Her eyes shifted down the hall where they placed the telephone lines, hearing that apparently the assistant needed to make a phone call or something. She knew she was getting close the moment she turned the corner & saw Miles leaning up against the wall, his face seemed grimaced, & very unhappy.

Now she definitely knew something was wrong, "Miles!" She called to him happily, smiling to hide her worries, "Lilia, what're you doing here?"

"What'd you mean? My shift started again, look at your watch."

Again his face flushed a little before looking down at his watch to the see the time, chuckling once again before patting your head, "Sorry. It's just been so hectic since you left."

She could see the tired look in his eyes & took his hand in hers, massaging the stress away from his palms, "What's happened?" She asked concern before seeing Miles face fall serious, nearly suspicious if she looked hard enough.

He leaned in to her face pass his lips to her ear, "It's Kimblee. He's here, as General Raven's assistant."

Lilia was more than shocked, she didn't know what to say.

Her heart stopped in the middle of her chest. She knew it was probably because of the stone.

_General Raven must've brought one of those special doctors from Central. The ones with the philosopher stone._

She wasn't too surprised about that, but she wasn't expecting General Raven to show up either, so in a way she should've expected it when Kimblee came to Briggs to find Scar in the first place.

_Duh._

"Where is he?" She asked just above whisper before hearing a sly voice turn around the corner, "Sorry for the wait, Major, just a minor-," The voice trailed off as he saw the two pulling away from one another to look at him.

There he was, the Crimson Alchemist, in his all white three piece suit with a hat to match everything he wore. The smirk on Kimblee's face grew as he met eyes with none other than Lily herself, "Well, well, fancy meeting you here. Ms. Smith. I've been meaning to discuss some business with you." She gulped back the lump sitting in her throat while her body began to tense up tremendously & break out in a cold sweat.

_Zolf…_ Her thoughts in her head threatened as she stared at him with perked up eyes, "About what, Kimblee?"

Miles seemed cautious & protective about what the Alchemist wanted, & he had every right to, but Kimblee just shifted his eyes to the second Major in command, "That's none of your concern. I was asked by the Furher himself to speak with the young lady alone. Don't worry…I'm not going to hurt her. I'd never do that."

His eyes shifted back to her with a more solemn stare, making Lilia turn her eyes to Miles who continued to stare at the alchemist that walked towards the wall nearest to her, leaning against it as he began to stare back at the careful Ishvalan.

"I have a question for you." Miles started.

Kimblee's lips pulled into a tiny smirk, interested in what the man had to say, "Ask away, Major."

The girl's heart felt like it was about to burst from her chest again from the tension in the air.

Nothing needed to happen she could just smell the murderous intent in the air.

The devilish intent. It was spine tingling, & almost intoxicating to the point it was suffocating.

"How is it that you've already recovered within just a couple of hours after Major Smith got your report."

Yes, it was only a matter of time.

She assumed he was pondering that the whole time ever since Kimblee got to Briggs.

"That's none of your business."

Was all Kimblee replied lowering his head with a smile, his arms laid comfortably criss-crossed across his chest, "And you of all people, after you killed your superior officers, they sent you for the job to search for Scar? Who would direct something like that?"

"Do I have to say it again? It's none of your business." Kimblee's voice stayed calm & collect before staring down Miles with that same smirk. It became a staring contest after a while before Lily had to break the awkward silence between the three of them.

"Well, if you have some business with me, then let's talk. I'll arrange a room."

"But Lilia-,"

"Miles, I know what you're thinking, but we are still soldiers doing our damn jobs. Don't mix up the two." She mumbled the last part closer to him so Kimblee could barely get it above a whisper. It made him smile a little more to see Lily doing her job so professionally.

"Lt." A man passing by turned his head to the three of them, "I need a room arranged for a meeting between Mr. Kimblee & I. Can you help me with that?"

"Sure, there's a room vacant just two doors down. It's open if you want to use it."

"Thanks." The man saluted the two Majors, before continuing on with his work.

"Let's go." She nudged her head at Kimblee, "Go take your break Miles. A nice shower will do you some good."

Miles seemed taken back by her tone, & surprised by her hidden expression. He could barely get a glimpse when Lilia & Kimblee entered the room, but he could faintly see that she was uncomfortable about something. Kimblee on the other hand kept his gaze straight at the girl, before closing the door behind him. Miles had a bad feeling about Kimblee being here. And Lilia's expression just confirmed something was up.

"Mm…" He growled under his breath before sighing tiredly & walked towards his room, where he agreed he need at least a minute to cool his head. Because deep down he was already wondering what they would be talking about. What did the Furher want with her?

"I guess we'll have to have eyes in the back of our heads from now on." He muttered to himself before finally departing to his room.

* * *

><p>Back in the room, Lilia &amp; Kimblee were having another wonderful staring contest of their own for a couple minutes as she tapped her finger on the round table that separated the two. She was leaning against her chair too showing Kimblee she was irritated.<p>

"What? Were you really surprised to see that I've recovered so quickly?"

"Enough with the foreplay Zolf Kimblee, what'd you want to talk to me about? You're lucky Major Miles listens to me, other wise he'd probably would've kept up with the interrogation." Kimblee just chuckled leaning forward to lace his fingers together.

"And then, I would've had the pleasure of dismantling him. By the way, I never known you to be so grown up, Fancy-Face. All these years at Briggs really did help you mature."

Lilia's cheeks couldn't help but heat up at the statement.

"Shut up, Miles isn't just some push over you know, he's been trained just like everyone else here, just like me. He was here long before me, so don't even go there. You underestimate people way too much for your own good, & you seem to don't give other much credit, either."

Kimblee only cocked a brow curiously, a little insulted that she would even say such a daring, "Now, you know that's not true. I would never underestimate him or in any case, you. I'm sure he's a very worthy advisory, & you…? Oh, I think that would be a complete lie if you think I would ever underestimate you. I was simply giving you a compliment, is all. Honestly, you have grown up, so much since the last time I saw you. Excluding your visit to see me at the hospital."

She was silent, seeing the sincerity in his eyes & smile. It was strange, maybe even eerie. It wasn't just any smile he was giving, this was an actual smile, not one of his oh so, famous signature smirks he loved to give off so much. And it was soft, nothing that suited him in the least in Lily's taste, but then again, she began to recap on his action. He may have been a jerk, but he wasn't a liar.

In the whole time they had known each other, he had never once lied to her.

There was no reason for him to lie.

He never had anything to hide.

He never needed to, "Oh, well, still."

Again he could only chuckled at her embarrassed face, reaching out a hand to hers that was still placed on the table from tapping earlier.

She gasped softly feeling the cold touch of his fingers covering the top part of her hand, before his entire hand covered it.

"It really is good to see you again."

She hesitated for a moment hearing this before pulling her hand away. "Why? What I said to you at the hospital, I meant it. And you're still going to try to-,"

"The Furher asked me personally to call for you." He interrupted looking at her sitting back in his chair.

"For what? I didn't even know they knew where I was. Unless they got eyes somewhere spying around on me, but I'm pretty good at noticing stuff like that."

"Uh-huh. Then how did they catch you?"

She didn't have answer & sighed softly lowering her shoulders as she shrugged in defeat.

"I don't know." Was all she could reply.

Kimblee knew he needed to do something, but the only thing there was to do was ask the real question, "Well, then, what about becoming the White Lotus again? And teaming up with me?"

"Huh?"

She looked up at the Crimson alchemist with widened eyes seeing that he was nothing but serious, "N-n-no, I can't. Sorry."

"Oh? Well, it's not like _I'm_ asking if that's what you're wondering. It was a message from the Furher, himself. He told me to tell you, that you don't really have a choice in the matter. We were partners in the Ishval war, & it was a lot easier to take down a country with two of us on the battlefield. Even if they could just use me, I regretfully don't feel like doing it all by myself. It's just no fun when you're by yourself."

Kimblee's eyes opened from his thoughtful thinking, the smile still plastered on his face.

"No. I left because they were going to kill me in the first place-,"

"And if you don't do what they ask they'll kill you along with everyone else. Don't make a stupid decision to cling to this Fort like a kid to a blanket. You were always so clingy when it came to stuff like this."

That statement left her blood boiling.

"Who the hell are you to tell me that? Have you forgotten, I technically out rank you here, Crimson? Besides, I wasn't the one that _abandoned_ my partner at the last minute, remember? If you want to talk about anyone being a _coward_, it should be _you_!"

A small ping dent the inside of Kimblee's chest, causing him to glared at Lily.

"You better watch what you say Lilia. I'm trying to help you out here. They're going to use Fort Briggs as part of the circle don't you get that?"

"I know, but I won't be use as anyone's pawn, no matter how good I am at my job. That & I don't want to be anywhere near _you_." She crossed her arms when she stated the last comment, only making Kimblee smirk.

"I doubt that."

"Oh? And why's that?"

He removed himself from his chair after a few seconds of staring at Lilia's intense stare, & made his way over to her...

"What're you doing?" Her voice shook as he slyly approached her with a wild grin, grabbing her by her shoulders.

"Kimblee what are- ah!" She gasped out loud at the feel of him throwing her to the table, hovering over her.

"Get off of me you bastard!"

"Not this time..." He forced her fingers to lace with his while he forced her legs open to get even closer to her heated form. Oh how he loved wrestling like this, but at the same time, he was starting to see she was not playing like the old days, she was seriously mad at him, & it secretly, somewhat hurt him. He tried to call to her softly,

"Look at me, Lily..."

"Get off me!"

"Look at me!" He exclaimed so abruptly it caused her to pause & look up at him with surprised, douhy eyes.

His face was serious, & somewhat troubled, maybe from being seperated too long, but Kimblee really didn't want to think about it.

"If you're not at least going to go, will you at least give it some thought, before you make your final decision? Give me a chance to warm you up to the idea..."

His grip loosened on her, coming more, sensual & soft, "Please?"

He raised his eyes brows up & down making her lips tremble with a smile, but she looked away before she could smile, "Did I just see a smile?"

"No."

"I think I did...I might just have to see it again, come on it, let me see it again..." He poked at her side once than twice, getting her to fall into a fit of giggles when he began to tickle her sides.

She couldn't hide it anymore & busted out in a fit of laughter while he tickled her even rougher, making it nearly hard for Lily breath, "Ha, ha, ha, ha! N-no! No! Kimblee! Ah! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! S-stop! stop! Uncle! I call uncle!"

When he finally pulled back from his great win, Lilia's giggles finally began to calm themselves as she looked up looking at him with a exhale of a sigh; little did she notice the smile already appearing on her lips, which was making Kimblee smile even more at her, "See? I told you I'd make you smile."

He trailed off for a minute listening to Lilia recover from her laughter, but as she panted softly finally getting a hold of herself, she softly gasped at the feel of his finger tips brushing against her jaw line...

"I miss that too…"

He gazed at her, hypnotized by her new features that he seemed to notice even more now that he was so close to her beauty. She was definitely a sight to behold, the way her hair spilled over her shoulders, & her big green eyes staring up at him with a contemplating expression, glistened with their bright color of fresh cut grass. And the aroma of her floral scent roamed the air around his mouth & nose only makinge him want to indulge more on the idea of devouring her flesh with his lips; instead, he continued to searched for something with in those big green orbs of hers. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but as he continued this notion, finally just decided to pull himself off of Lily, recovering himself from the sudden tension between the two & helped her slowly off the table.

"Sorry…That was rude of me."

"Yeah, that was a little out of character, even for you." She replied with a soft mumble looking away as she positioned herself in her chair again.

"Miles wouldn't have liked that." He looked at her with a cocked brow before smiling in the shadows, "What about you?"

Her heart jumped, "What? Did I like it? What kind-,"

"No…What do you want? When it comes to all of this, what Central's doing, what we're doing…What we use…To do." She looked at him with a cocked brow now, "I don't want anything…From this."

"Then why are you here? What was your reason for coming here?"

She couldn't answer, making Kimblee smirk again, before standing up & extended out his hand to Lilia, who seemed hesitant again.

"Come on, maybe now, _you_ can now show me around the Fort this time. We need to catch up on a few things. How about it? I'll buy ya a coffee?" He urged keep that same comforting smile on his face.

She knew Kimblee was being genuine about the question. She had to admit though, she was still pissed at him altogether, but at the same time, she did want to see how he had been doing since prison.

She wonder if they treated him right, & what not.

"As long as you don't try attacking me again. I…I-,I might just feel for a coffee." She smirked slightly before taking his hand so he could lift her up on her feet.

He seemed to be happy with her response with the way he was smirking, "Hm, Okay then. Ladies first."

"Then what're you waiting for?"

She retorted smiling wider at the shocked look on Kimblee's face before he busted up laughing, "Oh-ho! And a great sense of humor as always! Bravo, Ms. Smith, bravo."

She couldn't help but laugh along with him as they left the room, walking the halls with a slight conversation taking the air. In the mean time they enjoyed a nice cup of coffee from the coffee pot near the doors of outside.

"So, then I rallied up the troops & headed into Drachma, only to find maybe about 5 or more soldiers trying to ambush between the rocks of the mountain. Actually, it was right over there." Lilia pointed towards the edge of the mountain top.

"Amazing, just think without you they probably would've gotten a little farther, but luckily this fort isn't like the others I guess. Briggs solders are always on high alert. They're just that good." Kimblee stated smirking up at the cloud filled sky before looking down at Lilia with a small smirk, sipping his coffee to hide his nose in the cup, "Well, I'm glad you don't underestimate the soldiers."

"Never. This fort was build for never ending battle. Which will make it just a little difficult for Drachma."

"Indeed." Lilia sipped from her coffee then, enjoying the cream & sugar mixed in with the caffeinated goodness of brewed up coffee beans.

"It's so beautiful out here." She sighed.

"When the sun shines just right, this whole mountain sparkles like tiny diamonds are just mixed in with never ending snow. It's so amazing."

Just then the sun from behind the clouds, slowly beamed down off the mountain top, just like she said.

It was so perfect & majestic, that it slightly blinded the two for a moment, from the sun reflecting off the glittering winter snow,

"Oh! I know where we can get a better view!"

Sudenly, Lily came to an idea, & put her coffee cup between her teeth & lips, then placed her feet on top of the bench that was near the edge of the rail, beginning to reached now for the ice sickled roof top.

"Uh…What're you, H-Hey! Hey! Get down from there!"

Kimblee watched in disbelief as she used all her strength to pull herself up onto the roof, "No! Follow me!"

"What the-," He scoffed not sure if he really wanted to do something that childish, but then again, Lily was always the one to do absurd things such as this, & knowing her as well as Kimblee did, he could only smile at the fact that she was the one childish or more 'child-like' enough to do something such as this.

She enjoyed challenging herself in weird ways.

At the end of the pondering, he could only give a frustrated sigh looking up at the ceiling, defeated, before putting his coffee cup in his mouth too & made his way up to the roof, taking the same route as Lilia did. Of course, when he reached the top she was already sitting down with her knees to her chest, smiling at him with a grin on her face.

"Oh good, I thought were getting too old for this sort of thing."

He couldn't believe what she just said, "Old?"

Lilia giggled at his cocked brow, & sighed after she had calmed her fit of giggles, signaling him to come sit next to her.

"It's just been a long time, you know? I thought maybe all those years in the cell would've taken all the fun out of you."

As he sat down comfortably on the roof covered in snow, Kimblee could only chuckle sipping his coffee before leaning forward, "Oh please, if that's what you're thinking, I think you really must've lost all hope for me. Besides, I don't want to be down there by myself if your boyfriend comes strolling in & wonders where you are."

His eyes were somewhat staring off glaring at the huge mountain before taking the cup to his lips ag, leaving Lilia chuckling nervously, "Yeah…Well, it's not that big of a deal. I do stuff like this to him all the time. I'll go missing & he finds me here."

"Hm." Was all he could say, leaving her feeling more uncomfortable, so she attempted to change the subject.

"Wow, what a sight huh? I told you it was worth coming up here."

Kimblee's eyes flickered back to her a little, seeing her eyes catch the sight of the mountain. He decided to take a glimpse at mother nature. He mentally admitted it was a sight to behold, but as much as she was a sight to behold for him. It seemed the dream he had the day he was release brought him back to her though; her dark hair spilled over her shoulders & the small wind that blew tickled the side of her jaw line before she moved strands to the back of her ear.

She had grown over the years.

Her hair was so much longer, & her eyes were slightly calmer, but still deep within the depths of those green iris's was a raging storm whirling inside her, stirring, searching.

…And waiting.

"Yeah, you did. So, is this your daily life, now? It seems dull. There's not much excitement either. Just white scenery all around."

"Yeah, well you're matching the snow, you know that? You need to get out more."

"Oh-ho, aren't we on the defense today?" He chuckled, nudging her shoulder with his elbow, "Always."

She chirped grinning at him before putting her empty cup in the snow, making a little holder for it so the cup wouldn't fly away from the breeze the two were enduring with the sudden comfort of silence. Lilia could only feel so comfortable because she felt like she'd gotten something back. Like luck was on her side to bring him back to her like fate did. Honestly, there was a part of her that wanted to keep hating him, but something tossed & turned to make her feel nervous & uneasy. Scared even, like she was nervous & shy, just like when they first met.

* * *

><p><em><span>~In The Beginning ~<span>_

"Man, you sure are shy aren't you?" The boy's voice was harsh looking down at the girl that was covered in bruises & little scratches, "Well, can you at least tell me your name?" The little girl wiped away a tear, gasping at the feel of the disinfectant sting against her skin as he cleaned her up. "L-Lilia…" To him, her voice was as soft as wind blow in gentle rain, but as the silence between them approached, she could only smile as he continued to clean her wound on her cheek. "Zolf…Zolf Kimblee…"

* * *

><p>"You're so quiet now." Lilia's eyes blinked &amp; widened when she came to, getting her head out of the memories that swam within her mind.<p>

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?" He could already see her leaning back with a troubled, & blushing face, showing a sign that she obviously had something on her mind.

"Oh, nothing, just, you know spacing out."

"But you just-,"

"Did I say I was thinking? My bad, I meant I was spacing out."He knew something had her attention, but shrugged his shoulders in defeat before turning back to the mountains.

"Whatever. Anyways, I know I haven't really told my side of the story of what happened after I was incarcerated, but I figured that you don't want to hear about me just sitting on my ass, bored as hell."

"Aw…Is that right? Well, you're sitting on your butt right now, are you bored?" He chuckled looking back at her again.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"So…Yes?" He looked away.

"I take it sight seeing isn't your thing, huh?"

"It's not that. I just didn't come here to look at mountains."

As he said this, he moved a little closer, "Or just for my job…" He couldn't have just come here for her, she thought.

But the way he shifted his eyes to her, it told a different story to her denial.

"The higher ups told me…You'd be here." Lilia was a little surprised hearing that, or was it uneasy because of the fact he was getting closer again?

Just then, as she stared up into his eyes, the mischievous fox that she saw in those eyes disappeared while replaced with a more longing stare. His tongue lubricated his lips, from the dry air, leaving Lilia to blush & close her eyes as she turned away with a bashful expression.

"No, that can't be the only reason why you came up here." Of course, she was in denial.

"Oh? And why is that?" He leaned in with that signature smirk/grin on his face, touching the side of her ear with his lips ever so gently, "Do you think that because of Miles? Or because you think you have it so good here?"

Her heart nearly stopped from the terrifying thought that maybe that was it.

"You want to hide those emotions that you kept held in for so long. I know they didn't just disappear. Because I know, mine haven't."

Again her heart beat bounced around like clock work within her chest, her cheeks getting even darker by the second.

"Don't..."

Her eyes diverted themselves from his, but Kimblee had just about enough. He could see it in her face, & the way she acted right now, & at the hospital, she never forgot him, she still loved him, she just didn't want to get hurt again, & persisted to let him go, even when in reality she wouldn't; even when she wanted to. The thing is, he didn't-, no, he couldn't stop thinking about her while he was away, that was for sure. Just instinctively knowing this himself, Kimblee had slithered his hands to the sides of Lilia's face, blocking her blind spots, & causing Lilia to shakily breath back a soft gasp when she tried to pull away from him. Not too hard considering Kimblee wanted her to stay, so he made sure not to let her go, bringing her deeper into his embrace as her nose met his, Her green eyes meeting his blue ones.

For so long he was caged up, thinking of her, wanting her, lusting for her. Just wanting to touch her face like this one last time. Now, here he was, rubbing the tip of his nose against her button one leaving the girl frozen in his chest, her back slowly laying against it with the rise & fall of his steady breathing. The rhythm played softly & calmly, nothing like her own. She wanted to pull away again, knowing that this was wrong, thinking of Miles to try to get her to pull back, but at the same time, that overwhelming scent of him filled her nose to the fullest, intoxicating her, nearly hypnotizing her into staying. It was unforgettable, & indescribable, she couldn't even think of what kind of scent it was because it was his own personal scent that left her heart always pounding, & her throat always dry. He just smelled so good. Before she knew it, she was fully relaxed into him, still shaking with uncertainties & the feel of him holding her after so many years. _7 years…_It had been so long, just the smell of him drove her crazy, & vice versa.

"I've missed this…" Before he knew it, he found himself moving in for a taste of her lips.

She realized this, & bit down on her bottom lip when he continued to he cup her jaw line with the bare touch of his thumb brushing against her redden cheek bones, "Zolf…I-"

"Shh…"

She could feel his breath already swimming over her lips, before slightly feeling his lips brushing softly against hers. She didn't know why, but she parted her mouth to his. She couldn't take it anymore, the feel of his lips running over hers, without lip locking drove her mad. It made her whole body tingle all over, goose bumps began to rise above her skin. It was only when he touched her did she get like this.

Defenseless...

"Please…"

She begged weakly between the little gap they had between their lips, not sure on what to say, making Kimblee smile a little as he was about to give in to those lovely hungry lips she wore, but just as luck would have it, a loud yell was heard from below them, causing Lilia to gasp loudly & pull away abruptly, "Major! Major Smith! Ma'am? Where are you? Are you out here?"

One of her Lt.'s began to call out to her from below, & in a panic Lilia pulled away completely now wide eyed as she realized what she was about to do, causing Kimblee to stare at her disappointed as she stood up staring down at him, breathless & shocked written all over her face. She couldn't help but gaze at the Crimson Alchemist to see a slight interest in his eyes; lust & among other things as his disappointed look fell into that smirk he loved to wear oh so much.

_I was…I was about to…No! Jesus, Lilia Smith, what are you thinking? Idiot! You're with Miles! Miles, remember?_

Lilia was right, she was already with someone, so why did she almost give in to him like that so damn easily? She feared the worse, & composed herself as she turned on her heel to leave, but just as she had her back turned, she felt the Red Lotus grab her hand, pulling her down so she was leaned down to face him. That signature smirk never left as she could plainly see.

"Where're you going in such a rush? You don't have to go." His voice taunted playfully.

"Uh, yeah, I do. Miles, he might be already down there too & trying to find me, plus, what about my superior? Our superiors?"

He looked up at the sky for a moment with a sigh knowing that it was hopeless to try to talk her into staying, & only looked back at her with a playful smirk, "Just say you were busy with something."

"Kimblee…" She groaned pulling her hand out of his grasp, hearing a small chuckle leave him as Kimblee picked himself up from the ground, & followed Lilia off the roof.

They both got down from the ceiling staring at the Lt. that looked at them both with a funny look on his face, "M-Major? What were you doing on the roof?"

"I got carried away again, sorry. I wanted to show the Alchemist, Briggs's 'Mountain of Doom'. What's going on?"

"It's Major Miles. He's been asking for you all over."

The Lt.'s face suddenly fell serious as he nudged his head to the side, revealing Major Miles behind him, staring at the both of you with a weird expression on his face, but for Lilia she could tell what look it was even with his glasses on.

"Miles…" She breathed only getting Miles to step towards her.

"What's up?" She asked trying to stay composed from the nerve wrecking experience earlier, only Kimblee at this point could tell she was getting nervous, "General Olivia & General Raven have an announcement to make the Brigg soldiers."

He gazed long & hard before sighing & letting his lips spill the news of declaration, "From this point on, Raven has commanded us to seal up the tunnel made by that homunculus, & in addition, we're putting it back under ground to finish it up. Apparently, there's a lot going on in Central, & the demands call for everyone's cooperation."

She knew this would happen.

She expected as much after General Raven came to the Fort.

"Where are they now?"

"Follow me…" With that you three walked along together, awaiting the surprise that awaited down below for them all. And from the look on Kimblee's face behind his hat he placed back on his head, he was smirking probably awaiting for something to happen.

_That's just so like you, Zolf…To smile at the first sign of danger._

She couldn't help it, a small smile fell upon her face too, little did she that Miles was staring back at them, some what disapproving. On the other hand, Kimblee was looking straight at him.

The tension all around Briggs was steadily building...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next- Chapter 4: Her Unfolding<em>**

_The secret she had kept for so long has finally come to face her_

_Her mindless bloodshed & intimate rage were running on a thin line between insanity & sanity, back in Ishval, & now here at Briggs..._

_Now that Miles knows she's hiding something dangerous about her past, what will happen when he & Kimblee finally get to have it out with one another?_

_Alone..._

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty guys! This took me forever &amp; I'm so so sorry about that, but! It's finally done! Now, for the Greed, chapter one...Yes, that's right, give me a couple more days &amp; I'll have it up &amp; running, and again for everyone that knows what to do, please rate, &amp; thank you for reading! It surely was fun doing! Yay! Oh &amp; for the Starrk chapter one, it should be out around the same time as the Greed one, but that too will take some time, but I'm sure you'll like it, I made quite...Interesting. Until we meet again! Adios!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Her Unfolding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, although I did buy it on DVD...All 5 of them...Hee, hee! I also do not own the characters except for none other than the OC I made up! **

**Note: I hope you all were awaiting the next one already, because here it is...After this, I will still be working on the next chapter (which shouldn't be too hard since all I have to do is space it out & spell check it), I will be putting out the two other new chapters I promised in the last few couple chapters...Unfortunately I know this is the only story I've done so far, but don't you fret, there will be more...Just keep sticking tune, & thank you to those who reviewed...Well, the two that reviewed so far, lol. I really appreciated it!**

**This story shall go on! Forward! Ho~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 : Her Unfolding<strong>_

_I could always keep a secret of hers_

_She could tell me anything _

_And I'd listen, never judging her, just like she never judged me_

_We were free to do so that way_

_So why was this one secret of ours different?_

_Why?_

_Out of all the secrets I kept, why couldn't I keep this one?_

_What was my real motive for telling?_

_Well, I'll tell you…_

_But, only if you can keep a secret…_

* * *

><p>Just a couple corridors down, the doors laid opened to the down stairs room where all the mechanics kept up with Brigg going in tip top shape, but as the three made it to the rail where Miles first stood just before the investigation of Kimblee, there, laying on the ground on a lifter below them, was a huge tall monstrous man. A man all in black with red lines on his body leading up to his eye, &amp; cuffs hanging with chains on his wrist. There beside that man, as he rose up from his cold winter sleep from outside, was none other than General Raven, &amp; General Olivia.<p>

"That's the homunculus." Lilia stated already knowing what it was.

"Was it that obvious?" Miles asked more sarcastically than anything, which made Lily tense up to his words, it was only because she was still wondering what the hell happened back there up on the roof.

Out of all the things to worry about, she was stuck on the kiss that Kimblee & her almost shared.

_Jeez, at this rate I might just have to stay away from him all together. I can't create attention to myself, that & I'm not going to create a love triangle! I won't! but…He…_

"Major Smith?"

Lilia's head shot up from her thoughts looking up at the Lt. that called her over, "The General's, they wish to speak to you."

She looked surprised, somewhat frightened as she wondered what they could need from her. Both of them. Just then she looked at Miles who didn't seem too thrilled at the idea either, but nudged her to go. She didn't refuse & passed by Kimblee who she tried to ignore.

He expected as much, chuckling to himself all the while she continued down the stairs, gulping back the lump in her throat that seem to be familiarizing with her recently, & steadying her shaky hands.

It wasn't all that easy as it use to be back in the days…

_Damn it, Raven, he's going to try to keep me on my toes! I just know it! _

She approached the two, out of them both Raven was the first to smile at her.

How unexpected…Not.

"Aw, Major! Wonderful to see you again! I was just telling Olivia how profiting this new brilliant change will bring."

_He must mean the immortal soldiers. In other words, our General is cornering him. What an idiot. _

She already knew how Olivia worked the field & knew she would be trying anything to get more information out of the treacherous snake. That was the whole point of Briggs, it's kill or be killed.

"It is isn't it?" She replied agreeing with him plainly as she looked to her General who stayed silent the whole time.

"Well, enough formalities, eh? Why don't we get straight to the point. I've talked to Ms. Armstrong here, as you've probably already heard the news. We'll have Sloth working back on the tunnels immediately. You know how the others in Central can be."

_Sloth, so that's the homunculus's name? It's different from Wrath, Gluttony, & Envy, huh? Probably matches his name. _She smirked to herself getting Raven's attention.

"Is something funny."

"Huh? Oh no, my bad, I was just thinking to myself."

"Hmm… As I was saying, I need you to assist us in closing up this tunnel. Use your alchemy to close it up nicely, then the Briggs soldiers will handle the rest from there."

Lilia was a little surprised to hear that she was asked for help in this matter but then again this was her jurisdiction now, well, at least until, 'they' decide to tell her other wise, she assumed.

"I guess I can do that."

She looked over to her General again hoping she'd say something but she didn't even look at her Major. She knew Lily knew what was best & she was right to trust her.

"Alright."

She walked over to the open over lapped rock below that broken into the Fort, clapped her hands, & touched the floor with her finger, causing the rocks to explode upward into little bits, causing everyone to watch in awe as the lights electrified around the pebbles themselves, creating a light show of snowflakes.

"Beautiful…What a marvelous Masterpiece." Kimblee murmured under his breath getting a chill in his voice, catching Miles's ears, which made the Ishvalan want to turn to the intrigued Alchemist.

The way he stared at Lilia was a look only Miles could seem to make out. It made his blood boil a little knowing that this man could just waltz into Briggs & attempt to take back what he lost in the beginning because of his own selfish need to kill. It sickened Miles, how Lilia could've ever loved a man like Kimblee, but then again, he assumed she was innocent & didn't know any better, but the truth was much greater than that. Miles only knew a little bit of Lily's infamous self destruction, but Kimblee…

That man embraced her insanity, he wanted to ravage it with the radiation of his soul, to see Lilia…The woman that he essentially made…Explode into an extraordinary piece of art.

"Very good, Now Sloth, are you finally awake?" Raven smiled over at the Homunculus who just stared at him with a low grunt.

"Huh? Who are you? I'm still sleepy. Being up is such a pain…"

"Don't fret, you'll be able to sleep later, but you remember what Pride said."

_Pride? _

Lilia's ears perked to the name keeping it in the back of her mind for later. Never knowing when it would pop up again.

"Pride…Yeah….I guess so…But…Working…Is such a pain…" Sloth slowly moved towards the tunnel, but not before almost stepping on Lilia who seemed to be in his way,

"Damn, rude much."

Luckily, she was able to dodge getting squished by the enormously man & sighed in relief to catch more or less catch the little breath she lost.

"Don't mind him, he's just very lazy. He is Sloth, after all."

"Yeah…" She muttered it more to herself than anything, knowing this was just the beginning. She wondered, at the end of it all, who would come out the victor after starting up that tunnel once again? For Lily, it was a mere of her sixth sense that assumed that Raven was going to be the first to meet his end, after the slight eye popping glare General Olivia was giving to her so called, 'superior'. It was definitely becoming apparent that her own General was getting sick of these games, but only knew the kill would soon suffice.

Just the thought of all this game of killing strategy was starting to get Lilia to grit her pearly whites. Her eyes were set on the way Olivia stared at him with pure instincts. It wasn't just about killing…The thrill of survival of the fittest was getting to her now more than ever. Where she was starting to smell of blood was unknown, but she could taste it & smell it with the strong scent of copper. It was all around her, leaving her hands drained to the point they were now ice cold, & her lips were trembling, waiting to spread into a crooked smile. She had to admit, the sensation of her adrenaline was enthralling, causing her lungs to feel as if they were caving inward, making it nearly impossible for her to breathe. Her heart started to pound repetitively with in her ear drums, feeling her panting begin to swim past her lips as the two men above her began to notice Lily's odd behavior. They could see her chest moving at an abnormal speed, & her back was tense as ever.

Miles eyes cocked a bit seeing Lilia begin to double over a little, attempting to catch her breath a little at a time, & her cheeks were beginning to flush from the shock. Kimblee was also watching this, studying the face he seemed to be familiar with. And what he really seemed to notice more than anything, was her eyes. From his 20/20 vision, Kimblee could see that her eyes were getting lighter the higher the cold sweat began to tear from her pours.

The sounds around her soon muted themselves, & the sound of white noise began to take its place…

_No, not now…Not now…I can't afford to loose it here! Get a grip! Get a grip!_

She had to force herself to shut her eyes & focus in on the homunculus…Then she tried humming a little hoping it would help, but as she began to do so, a sudden booming voice tuned her back into reality, "Lilia Smith! I'm talking to you!"

She gasped tensing up with an even bigger cold sweat when she realized it was Raven screaming at her, "What is the matter with you? Are you trying to get demoted Major? Or are you just day dreaming, like always?"

"What? No! And don't yell at me, you pompous old fart!" Raven had to compose himself before glaring at the woman before him with a deadly stare, approaching her now until he was eye to eye with her, making Lilia a little more uncomfortable than she already was until he gripped her wrist & brought her frighteningly close; little did she get to notice Miles stepping forward almost ready to defend her, but all the while he knew all he could do was stand back & watch as General Raven suddenly smirked at the girl with an evil glint in his eyes, the shadows hovering over his face gave Lilia a bit of a scare, & he was so deathly close she could smell the over bearing cologne on his clothes.

"Your loosing your sanity again, aren't you?" He murmured only loud enough for her to hear him, giving Lilia's expression a very serious one.

"Without your sanity you will fall prey to them than likely befriending any of these mere Northerners.…If anyone should know that better than anyone Lilia, my dear, it's you." He paused for a second, seeing the realization written all over her face.

But even though Raven was dead serious, he never took his eyes off hers, seeing the disgust behind her glossy eyes.

In a slow motion, he began to bring her towards him by her wrist, which he still had a great hold of. He was so close she could feel his breath move a few strands of her hair from her ear, & this point, this wasn't just pissing off Miles even more, but Kimblee who began to have a grim face as well, saw the way the General treated Lilia; like he was the one in control of her. Raven certainly did think so considering a grin suddenly spread across his face as he mumbled things into her ear, from far away Kimblee & the others could only wonder what he was telling her in disgust to how he handled her all the while.

"If you like I can help you with that sanity of yours…Make sure that you stay protected under my jurisdiction instead of your 'ex-lover'. I mean, look at the way he treats you. He comes waltzing in here, acting like he still owns you. Like you two still have something. What kind of man tries to seduce his ex-play toy? I mean really…He's just using you." He mocked the last few sentences, giving Lily's heart the shakes as it struck a nerve, only filling her entire body with rage & hate for the man that held her so tightly, attempting to rub his fingers along the top of her hand.

Enough was enough.

She wasn't going to let anyone talked to her like that, not even a General.

_Not even God_.

Her eyes fell pass the deadly stare that Raven once gave her, & with a strong tug towards herself, she pulled Raven to the ground with a powerful hit to the concrete causing his head to fall back against it. Everyone's eyes fell in astonishment, & shock.

They were just speechless at what just happened!

People began muttering a little amongst themselves, some chuckling at the fact Lilia could bring down a General to his knees like that, but what more could they expected from a very skilled alchemist?

"You…You insolent bitch…How dare you! I should have you executed!"

"How dare I? How dare you! You just touched me! I thought you learned Raven once before from me, know your place! Don't you _ever_ touch me again! Next time, I will not hesitate to castrate you! You got that?"

Smith turned on her heel with a face that could scare any one there at this moment. No one had ever seen Lilia's face turn so deadly, not even General Olivia herself, who seemed more intrigued by Lilia's outburst of rage more than anything.

Distorted, pale, deadly, it seemed like Lilia was on a path to destroy any one that said the wrong thing by the way her adrenaline was coursing through her veins …. All thanks to General Raven.

"Major…"

One of the Lt's tried reaching out to her as she exited down the hall, but she only smacked his hand away when he attempted, "Don't."

The Lt. knew better now, not to comfort at a time like this, especially when she was pissed. Without a look to the others, and/or without permission, she left the place without a word storming down the hall as she felt her rush start to get the better of her. She felt like she needed to run, to jog, to punch something, to kick something. Anything at this point!

So, she did the one thing that wouldn't get her demoted, which was run.

She picked up the pace sprinting down the halls, passing by the left over soldiers that walked on patrol. They tried to say hello or ask her what was bothering her, but she just ran past them panting harder & harder the faster she ran to where ever she was heading, but finally she knew the one place she'd be safe & be able to recuperate from her pounding migraine. Just as she thought it seemed like an eternity to get back from all the sprinting, Lilia finally sighed in relief when she laid her sights on her dorm room.

_Thank God._

She jogged the rest of the way not realizing there was someone following behind her, "Lily."

At the sound of the voice, her heart nearly jumped out her chest to tell her to run faster.

She refused to look back & attempted to reach for her door knob to her sanctuary, but just as she did, it was none other than Kimblee to grab her by her arm so tightly.

"Don't run from me, Lilia. What was that back there? You haven't gotten that mad since that day-,"

Before he could finish she rip the grip he had on her forearm & continued towards the room.

"Leave me alone!" She demanded pushing him away the more he tried to turn Lily towards him, "Answer me, Lilia Smith!"

She pushed him away again.

This time even harder making Kimblee stumble back a bit with an appalled look on his face, "Get away from me!"

Kimblee wasn't one to get violent with Lily, but in this case, since she wanted to get violent first, he had no choice but to put her back in check, he knew her sanity was wavering on the brink of whatever was keeping her together, so he forced Lily into a wall nearest to them which conveniently seemed to fall into the shadows, all the while he held her wrist up with his tight grip, meeting her stare, face to face, frown to frown.

"What happened?"

He wanted an answer, but she just stayed silent, still surprised from when her body being pushed into the corner the way Kimblee did. Of course, she wasn't about to give in so easily to his forcefulness & let her 'ex' as Raven put it, push her around, ordering her the way he did.

So, in an end result she glared back at him with a frustrated growl & kicked him back with her feet against his chest, causing Kimblee to be push back against the wall behind him with a gasp from the impact, but just then suddenly he felt the woman pin him down almost as hard as he had done to her.

He couldn't believe what this girl was doing to him in her fit of rage.

She was panting pretty hard for someone that was usually calm, but it seemed that her anger was really getting the best of her, leaving Kimblee to only look back at her with a grim stare, almost cautious.

"Don't push me around like you _own_ me, Zolf! And you're not suppose to be a part of my life anymore, why the hell should you have the right to be ordering me the way you do? After what you did to me? You abandoned me, you bastard! You've said before when were in the academy that you didn't need my help with your 'job'! So why do you need me now! Huh? Why?"

He was slightly intrigued by her words, & to her she too was really surprised at what she just said, only to get another violent reaction out of Kimblee as he rolled Lily on her back so this time he was in control again, where again he cornered her in the shadows, where no one could see them. She tried pulling away from him, shoving & struggling in his grasp to get him to fall back, but he only held tighter, grunting at the girl's attempts to get free.

"God, I hate you! I hate you! Why won't you leave me alone."

Finally in his own frustration, hearing Lilia say such things, Kimblee slammed her head back with a growl as he glared at her with those cold icy blue eyes.

"Where is this anger coming from Lillian? What did Raven say to you?" He sounded annoyed gritting his teeth only out of his that annoyance, but Lilia still didn't lower her head, she just kept staring at him looking for the words to tell him how she felt right now, but where could she start?

"No." He roughly shoved his right leg between her legs & lifted her up more, getting a small gasp out of Lilia.

"Tell me…" His whisper was nearly venomous.

Almost, but behind those eyes that she stared into, there was a lot of concern for her.

Why else would he care what Raven said?

"It's been awhile, since I've had that urge to want to really kill someone… To have their blood spill at my feet." The words trembled softly & carefully as it shook with a fear of pleasure.

"The thrill…The taste…The adrenaline. It all came rushing back to me at once when I saw the way General Olivia looked at Raven…The intent to kill…The thirst for blood…The hunt of the kill, kill of the hunt…All of it seemed so beautiful in that split second…"

She could feel her arms beginning to hold herself again from ecstasy moving up more to her face, as she lightly began to pant from the sudden rush of adrenaline she was getting throughout her veins, "Then he…He…"

She couldn't even finish her teeth gritted over & over again until she tightened her eyes closed away from his gaze that seem to soften.

"I wanted to kill him so much! I wish I did! I wanted to explode him into little pieces till his body parts covered the floor around me. It was right there, in front of me! But I didn't- I didn't do it!"

Her fist tighten in the grip of the Crimson's not sure on what to say anymore, until her fury finally gave in, & her hands relaxed in his in defeat. They didn't know how it happened, but both of their hands fell in a tender hold. Kimblee's thumb, caressing her hands tenderly as he calmed her. Yes, not that she thought about it, he was the one before to always make her come back to reality. She felt as if she had lost hope a bit before falling limp in Kimblee's grasp. Her head lowered now getting a hold of her breathing that seem to fall back to normal, her eyes slowly opened to the take in the sight of this mysterious man's tie that he wore. The dark blue dark purple tint caught her attention at the wonderful color it possessed.

"Zolf…" His lips parted a little to the sound of her sighing his name.

What would she say next he wondered…

Her lips began to part to say more, but just as she had made a sound, Lily's ears perked to the sound of foot steps coming in their direction, "Lilia?"

It was Miles calling out to her this time!

She gasped out of the panic her heart nearly bursting out of her chest from the unexpected. (Ha! Yeah right!)

Kimblee was the first to pull away this time, leaning against the wall across from the quiet disoriented girl, as if the two were merely talking, considering he knew that she didn't want Miles to see them like that. It would just look terrible. Not only that, but Kimblee knew better than to disrespect Lily like that, unless he wanted to face her wrath, he began to wonder if that was an option to stop the charade of tip toeing around her Ishvalan boyfriend.

"Lilia!"

"I'm here." She stated sighing giving him a small genuine smile, as he came over, worry covered his face when he saw how calm Lily was from before, then it hit him when he came across Kimblee, but they made no attempt to acknowledge one another at this point.

"Are you alright? Jeez, I've never seen you like that before. I thought for sure you blew a gasket." She gasped, blushing as the back of his fingers graced her cheek bone.

"And you look a little sickly." She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable being between this, & took his hand in hers, caressing it gently as she smiled at him again, "I'm fine now. I…I just need to get some rest. I don't feel so good."

With that, Lily turned away from him, & walked towards her room, feeling nothing but shame & guilt for ever wanting to be with Miles.

She could feel something was going to happen for sure now. More than he was going like on his half of the bargain. Just as long as Raven & especially Kimblee kept quiet about their past, it would make the separation easier. She was getting a sixth sense, telling her that soon she would have to leave Fort Briggs, other wise everyone was going to regret her ever being there.

Especially Miles.

As she closed the door behind her, she didn't realize she had already began to silently cry to herself. She did care for Miles, she really did, but it wasn't just the blood shed that was tearing her apart, because if anything, secretly, she'd love that. It made her smile at the idea of blood shed, but what was really tearing her up, was the feelings that were still attached to none other than Zolf J. Kimblee.

They both knew it.

She knew it more, but she didn't want anything to happen, she was trying to move on, she'd been trying for 7 long years, but really, as she spread out her arms walking towards her bed, & fell into the ocean of white sheets, Lilia knew in her heart that not a day had gone by since she hadn't wanted him to just walk in so she could give him a piece of her mind. And here he was, trying to get her back.

_Why?…Why did you have to come back though? Why couldn't you have come back sooner? You could've broken out, you could've gotten free. I would've protected you. We could've laid low for awhile. But…Then again you were always one to never give in so easily. I hate you for that. I hate you for being so damn stubborn. You…stupid man. _

Her eyes began to swell up with tears & fall soaking up into the fluffed up pillow that she embraced so tightly as her quiet sobs began to echo, when finally Lilia buried her face in to it, crying out her frustrations on to the sewn fabric. It caught all her sorrows, & all her secrets, none of which she could ever tell. Even though, she really wanted to.

Back in the halls, Kimblee & Miles were walking back to a room that they could wait in until further orders, since there wasn't much to do except wait. Great, this was going to turn sour off hand. Silence took the both of them until Kimblee's eyes shifted over to Miles who seemed deep in thought about something, "Well, I guess it's just you & me now, Major Miles."

"Indeed, Kimblee." He remarked back not trying show much emotion to his tone, but the sense of jealousy & irritation seemed to linger within the Major's blood.

He believed that Kimblee knew about the roots to all the evil that been taken place lately, all these problems that Lilia had been having with her composure. New things were reoccurring & it was all because the damn Crimson Alchemist. It started ever since the horrible man arrived. It was not only making him angry, but filling him also will a high concern for Lily. So far, Miles had only bits & pieces of what was going on with her mental status, & he knew Kimblee would've known more about if anything, all due to the fact that he was the only one able to calm her down before he could even get to her himself.

In a sad & nauseating reality, Miles was beginning to believe Lilia was hiding something deeper from him, something she hadn't told him about them, & why she had been acting so strange. The whole time that she been living at Briggs, Lilia had never acted so recklessly in front of her own Superiors. She was always so calm & cheerful, smiling while her words were built on strength pulling these men he stared at today out of the darkness of battle. Maybe once in a while did she ever get mad, but never did she seem uneasy & enraged.

Of course, Miles was keeping in mind that he was just basing this off of the episode of her blowing up on Raven. Unfortunately, there was something else triggering his mind as well at the moment while he began to ponder more. Her expression she wore when she came down from the roof with the Crimson. She seemed like she was doing something wrong, like a child getting in trouble. What were they doing up there in the first place he wondered. He remembered well that Kimblee had to talk to her in the beginning, so what were they doing up there if he wanted to just merely have a conversation? Miles knew he was looking too far into now, hearing only jealousy ringing through his ears.

Was that all he was really feeling at this point? Maybe he felt more threatened, considering Kimblee was trying to mark his territory, in way & Miles knew that by the smirks he would receive from the arrogant bastard. Sure he always sounded like he was itching to pick a fight, but there was a different & certain way he would taunt the Major, & the way he would talk to him, the way he smirked at her…It was enough to make Miles want to spit, but at the end of it all, the Ishvallan was going to try his hardest to forget about his minds worries for the time being, hoping & praying he would be able trust Lillian like he thought he could, at least until Kimblee would finally leave them be.

But while Briggs was somewhat geting back to normal, with its current condition, will Kimblee wait until he gets what he really & truly came here for? What else could this man possibly want out of Briggs? What, the Major asked himself over & again, until finally, his lips buckled up & he stopped walking getting Kimblee's full attention when the alchemist turned to him with a puzzled look, "What is it?" He asked. Miles who only looked at Kimblee with a suspicious stare, grit his teeth behind his lips out of frustration, just like the first time he laid eyes on him.

And the Crimson knew it all too well…

_That look…It never gets old. _He thought

"I want to know something." Miles started, "And I want a honest answer out of you. It's been bothering me ever since the day in the hospital when we first met…Even when you came here earlier today with Raven. Ever since you two arrived Lily's been struggling to come to terms with herself. Are you trying to harass her? Or are you trying to get information out of her? I swear, you do anything to hurt her & I'll-,"

"And you'll what? Hurt me?"

Kimblee's eyes fell upon the Ishvalans rounded glasses knowing the red blooded eyes were connecting to his. His shadowed expression so deep, it could smell of death the way Kimblee stared back at Miles, but the Major didn't flinch nor did he look angry. He stood his ground staring back, growling under his breath more because of Kimblee's attempt to shake him up.

"Let's get something straight Major, I'd never hurt Lilia if that's what your worried about. I've known that woman since she was nearly still learning how to walk & talk, so don't fret my dear friend. I'll take good care of Fancy-Face."

Miles's growl grew, his foot taking a step forward towards the taunts; the challenge if you will, "Why you…"

He wanted to say more, but Kimblee only sighed at him in disappointment, only to smirk a little with a soft chuckle to go with it as he leaned against the wall with his arms across his chest.

"Tell me, you seem to have a great hate for me before really getting to know me." He nearly sounded like he was just joking more than anything, sarcastic even, but he continued uninterrupted, "What can I do to make you feel more at ease about this. Would rather me tell you about how your Ishvalan brothers die? How Lily & I destroyed your country in a single night in the civil war?"

Miles's eyes shot open in almost what resembled anger.

He gritted his teeth quietly keeping his composer as he frowned at the Alchemist, "Shut your mouth, Kimblee."

"What you don't want me to tell you? Or is it something more? Maybe you do want me to tell you…Lilia is always a secretive one when it comes to people she doesn't truly know. But you…You know straight from the horse's mouth that I'm the only one that knows everything about that respectable woman."

He paused for a second before standing up on his feet again, staring down the Major with an utmost satisfying smirk on his face, "Maybe, you'd like me to tell you about how Lillian's so shattered from the inside, that the only thing to calm those craving nerves she wishes for, that can't stop clawing at the back of her skull…How, with just a single spark of my explosions…Can drive her body into her most wildest dreams…"

Another pause came from the alchemist as he took in a deep breath & sighed almost moaning, remembering everything he told Miles, himself. It could only send chills down his spine.

"Mm, just the taste of the decaying smoke around us…The flames & ambers fluttering into the air as if they were fireflies taking over the city within a single devouring. Those were the kind of fires we created together…Beautiful music…Such wonderful sounds she would make for me. Screaming my name out till the Gods themselves could hear her sweet angelic voice…"

Miles was about to kill him, if he could just reach for his gun & shoot him in the head he would for saying such atrocities, "I SAID SHUT UP!"

Kimblee did for a minute, keeping himself calm, & collected as he chuckled under his breath, "Gladly, but tell me Major, what is it that you know about this woman that you seem to be infatuated with for so long? Do you even the know the first thing about her? Her past? Her ticks? Her urges?"

Miles seemed puzzled at this point, considering he was so silent when Kimblee had mentioned those words, past, ticks, & _urges_. You can't seem to take a hint do you, Major? Lily wasn't expecting you to come into the picture, she wanted to come to Briggs so she could run away from her duties in Central. That's all. Nothing more to it than that, & now that Central wants her back, she'll soon make her decision to come back, or not. But, I don't know, she might care about you too much to get you hurt…" At this, this was new news to Miles, he could only be shocked to hear that & widen his eyes.

"Liar! Lillian hasn't told me anything about leaving, & even if she thought about it, she would've at least acknowledged to tell her superiors. Even if it wasn't me."

Kimblee just stayed the same, smiling at the clueless man that seem to get frustrated by the second.

"Oh? A liar? Major, there are a few names I've been called in my life time. A killer, murderer, psycho path, you name it, but out of all those names…A liar was never one of them." Kimblee closed & reopened his eyes showing Miles he was dead serious. Although the Crimson Alchemist had to wonder, why did he just tell the Major all that? He knew he'd tell Lilia & knowing her, she'd beat his ass for it, but in the back of Kimblee's subconscious, something inside him told him, he didn't care. He…didn't care. "She…She would've told me." Miles finally growled at the alchemist over the silence of the room, "Whatever you say. But I'm just giving you a heads up before you hear it from Lily. Especially, if she ends up 'breaking up' with her boy toy."

_Boy toy…? _

Miles's heart felt like it was more than just shot, it hurt to much for words, he never knew another woman like her to ever make him smile the way she did, but here he was listening to the rumors that Kimblee spilled from his lips, or so he took them to be rumors, "Sir!"

Then, that was the end of it, a Lt. came to look for the Major, getting his attention quickly as he pulled his attention away from the taunting Crimson, "Coming."

Miles glared back at the Alchemist, before exiting the room with the hands on the knob & door frame, "We're not through."

With that Miles closed the door softly trying to gather his bewildered thoughts & mixed feelings that seemed to tug at his stomach.

"What is it?"

"Major, the plan was a success…General Raven…" Miles stopped the Lt. from saying any more, he knew then, that he was dead. Olivia had finished him off finally, leaving only Kimblee standing in their way of what Central had in store for them.

"Good, I was really getting sick & tired of his ass, anyways. Thank you for the update."

With that the two departed, leaving Miles keeping his hand on the knob for a moment as he looked down at his tightening hands.

_Lilia…_

He could only think of her now.

What could she have been thinking, & what was Kimblee trying to do?

Was he just playing mind games, or was he really telling the truth?

About Lilia hiding her true colors…

He had to put it to the back of his mind until work was finished, he just had to, even if he knew he was listening to the one person he _shouldn't_ be listening to, but he remembered faintly in the back of his mind, that Lilia had once told him a little about herself back when she was living in Central.

Though she didn't reveal much she only said she didn't want to talk about it.

The only thing she ever mentioned was being madly in love with a mad bomber, known as The Crimson Alchemist. Miles could still remember the somber expression she had, before she give a little smile & then frowned in sadness.

She told him with a full name…

_It was Zolf J. Kimblee…I didn't know why, we never asked each other, we never even made it official, it just simply was… _

He could hear her raspy sweet voice shaking from wanting to cry, but she closed her watery eyes, & let the tears fall back behind them smiling at him.

_Besides killing my country men, Kimblee, I hate you even more now because of that…Because of the pain you caused her. And you're too arrogant to see that. You truly are a cruel man…_

He opened the door to the Alchemist pondering to himself a frown & closed eyes to match his meditated expression.

"So, what's the scoop?" Kimblee asked opening an eye to the Major who approached him.

"Apparently, General Raven has gone missing. No one can locate his where-a-bouts."

The Alchemist smirked chuckling softly to himself.

As if he didn't do that enough already…

"Is that so? Well, then…In that case….I guess I'll be taking over his duties from here on out…"

"What? You wish, Kimblee-,"

" You don't understand…And again, it's not that I want to because I don't, the Furher ordered me to take care of everything if anything should happen to the General. So, I'll say it again, Major Miles, I'm in charge now."

It seemed Miles wasn't too happy, what he thought was the end of Kimblee & the General, was only the tip of the ice burg, so what was it that Kimblee was going to do now?

"First things first, I need a coffee, would you like one Major? Coffee, always perks me up before doing what I love, don't you?"

Kimblee walked passed the Ishvalan who still seemed to be still as stone, making sure to keep his cool around the alchemist, unlike before when Kimblee was riling him up.

Miles only turned to the alchemist & followed him out, both of them walking down the hall to get the coffee that laid fresher than when Kimblee had first arrived.

"Mm, that's good. Now, I need a car that can take me down to the down town train station. I need a young lady picked up, & I'll most likely need someone to take me down there."

* * *

><p>During the time they were getting the coffee that Kimblee oh so did yearn for, Lilia, was still trying to recuperate in her quiet little room, dressing herself in her Briggs snow jacket once again while she checked her cheeks &amp; eyes in the mirror to let the hot water run beneath her face to make sure she didn't look too tired or look like she had been crying like…well, like she really had been.<p>

It had been a long time since she let herself cry out like that, & she hated the feel of it, the heartache it brought out of her beating chest, but for all the times she had fallen apart, she knew she had to pull herself together, & pull herself out of the funk, no matter what. Lilia was coming to terms with everything little by little now, she knew she couldn't hide her past, even if she wanted to, she realized it would never leave her alone.

Heart & soul, she decided to work it out, & not try to resist it like before, hoping that something good, would come out of all of this. That it would all eventually end one way or another, but in the process, she was going to have to make up her mind, but the only problem was, she didn't exactly know what she wanted anymore.

What did she want?

A normal life?

No, there was no such thing as a_ normal _lifein her book, normal was a word that described someone as ordinary, & her life was more than just…Ordinary. She looked back into her past, remembering how it all started looking down at an old brush that she took from the old place that Kimblee & her use to share.

It wasn't the thought of Kimblee any more.

It was everything that had to do with him.

He was the only family, friend, foe, & lover she had ever relied on, & had been stuck to him up until the point of Briggs, where Miles came into the picture & helped her out of her situation, but now she was conjoined to both of them, confused & guilty of loving them both even though she tried to deny it to both of them as well as herself, but her heart knew better, she couldn't fool the heart no matter how many times she told Kimblee she hated him.

In a state of slight Zen, Lilia decided she rather take a break to think about her decision, because since she knew one of the two men in her life would come to an end soon, she wanted a drink at the local bar down town after the shift was over. She had only couple more hours to go, but if anything else were to go wrong during that time, she feared that she may have to leave sooner just to get that breather to keep what sanity she withheld. Everything was happening in almost one day, going on two soon, it was getting to her way to quick!

It was a good ten minutes longer before she took her alchemist pocket watch & put it in her coat pocket, & leaving her room with a solemn look, ready to find Miles if she could to see what was next on the Briggs agenda, hoping by now that something may have happened to get her mind off the things that bothered her the most.

"Hey, Buccaneer!" She exclaimed happily seeing a new face who had made it out of the tunnel safely.

"Major Smith! Long time no see!"

"Yeah, after a day of nothing but shit & bad memories, it's certainly been long. So, what's the dealio? Raven finally decided to let us live?" She chuckled only getting a smirk from the first Major who leaned down to murmur the news.

"General Olivia killed General Raven. Once they disposed of the body, she released the others from a tunnel that the Elric's made earlier when they got the information about immortal soldiers from him. Now, they're attempting to have Kimblee as a testifying witness, but we have to get him to talk first."

Lilia was silent shifting her eyes to the side as she took in the information that Buccaneer gave to her.

"How do you suppose we do that?" She asked looking back at him curiously, only getting him to shrug.

"Unfortunately, I think you & I both know the answer to that." His eyes looked upward as he pulled away from her looking to her left down the hall.

_Ah Fuck…You've got to be kidding me. The General's going to use me to get information out of Kimblee?_

"It won't work. Kimblee's too smart for that, not to mention he doesn't know much about these soldiers, he's just a man that likes doing what he loves...His job."

She couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth, was she literally defending him? She turned away before the other Major could make eye contact with her, hoping not to see the suspicious gaze in his eyes.

She knew that was it, those words would've surely screwed up the trust she had worked so hard for, "I see. I understand. Anyways, I heard that Miles is with the Crimson Alchemist in the coffee lounge, you should go check up on them before…Well, you know."

Lilia looked up again to smile softly in an attempt to hide her worries, & nodded her head as she went on her way…

"Yeah..."

Lilia strolled down the halls searching for her way towards Miles & Kimblee's where-a-bouts, feeling the stare of Major Buccaneer's suspicions on the back her neck. It was then she knew she would have to be on her guard, until she could get her things & go, but right now, she needed to talk to Miles first, & see if maybe she could make up her mind then. Talking to him always calmed her, & lately since the dramatic changes, it's been hard to feel as close as she once felt to the Ishvalan. Lily began to jog now, only to watch as a door began to open near here, causing the mysterious person to bump into her.

"Ah!"

"Oops, sorry…" She looked up with a smile to see it was Miles that had bumped into her, embracing her shoulder to catch her fall.

"Miles…It's you."

"Who'd you think it was?" His voice seemed so dulled down from before; before he always sounded happy to see her, now, the greetings were somewhat disappointing, & emotionless.

Again, it saddened her, but she only smiled to try to give him something to ease the stress, a smile always helped her out, why not him, right?

But unfortunately that wasn't the case this time, he merely gave the weakest smile he could muster, & straightened her out before continuing to walk pass her.

_Is…Is it me…? _Her mind trailed off for a moment, bringing her closing fist to her heart, feeling the sudden rush of another throbbing sensation of sadness.

_His-…His heart's breaking…Damn it Miles, what's happening to us? Are you already expecting me to fall back into his arms? Do you not trust me? What the hell am I thinking? Of course, I wouldn't want to trust myself either, I nearly kissed Zolf once already, & I'm already giving up on Briggs because of…Because of…_

Again, the sense of that pleasure again began to replay in her mind, making her tremble a little before she felt a hand on her shoulder, rubbing the joint comfortingly, but to Kimblee's surprise she pulled away…

"Not now…" She walked away trying to catch up with Miles, until Kimblee used his reflexes to catch her wrist in his hand, tugging her back a bit.

"Not so fast. I'm afraid I need your assistance...Major."

"No."

"You're refusing an order, again?"

"And not because I have to, I want to, Kimblee. I need to talk to Miles, I need-,"

"What? To ask him why he's so mopey? We just found out that General Raven's gone missing, & now that he's not in control, the Furher has instructed me to take over this little Fort in the mean time. So, I need someone to help me with my job, & who better to do that than the famous White Lotus, herself?"

Lilia paused staring down Kimblee with a look that said, 'please don't screw with me today', which gave Kimblee himself the impression that she was troubled about something. His lips that once smirked, frowned, & his features softened as he grabbed her hand, tugging her a little to come towards him.

"Come on, I really do need your help for this, I need to pick up a girl for the Full Metal Alchemist, & I don't know my way around the town, I barely knew my way around here when I first arrived. It was only thanks to you I could remember where the rest room was in this place."

Lily puffed up her cheeks seeing the soothing blue eyes that seemed to comfort her from a short distance.

How was it that he could just look at her with those vibrant blue eyes, & everything would feel alright, again?

She gave a pouting lip before turning her head away from him, "What's the girl's name?"

She grumbled getting a small satisfied smile out of the Crimson as he pulled her along with him finally.

"Winry Rockbell. A long time friend of the Elric brothers who grew up with him in Resembol, but it seems that the Furher wants to make sure the boys keep their mouths shut about the operation going on in H.Q. They're threatening to ruin everything by telling more soldiers to start an uprising, so they decided to put me in charge of Briggs for the mean time till I find Scar. Or I guess until the promise day is over."

Wow, there was certainly a lot at stake for Central. For all Amestris, actually, but Lily just hummed a little as she listened to Kimblee, well, until he trailed off listening to the melody she was humming.

A spark in his memory brought him back to when they were kids.

Lilia would hum that same tune all the time as a kid, but now here it was again, soothing & relaxing to the Crimson's ears as he smiled knowingly, "Again with that song, huh? You'd think you'd have learned a new one by now."

"Shut up, I like it." Lilia retorted in a mutter, looking towards another hall that went in another direction.

"Anyways, I have a car already to go outside, courtesy of Major Miles. I got him to get me one when you were still in your room."

There was a short silence as they made their way to the car, Kimblee was already holding the keys in his hands before he passed them off to Lilia.

She seemed puzzled looking at Kimblee cock eyed, "What? Someone has to drive, & unfortunately my job requires me getting the guest."

She knew by the way he said guest, it could've only meant one thing, "You mean a hostage. You know I'm not stupid."

"No, of course not. I'm just trying to put it in lighter terms. 'Hostage' is such a harsh name for such a trusting young lady such as Ms. Rockbell. Apparently, she was the only daughter of the Doctors Rockbell…I'm sure you remember them, they were the only other doctors that didn't know about the stone." Lily gasped suddenly realizing why the name sounded so familiar in the back of her mind. It never occurred until Kimblee mentioned it.

"No freaking way!"

"What? You don't believe me?" Lilia rolled her eyes passing by the Alchemist that merely smirked in her direction, following behind her now as they entered the car, making their way down the mountain.

"You know, you're lucky the soldiers haven't just called an all out attack on you Mister." She suddenly said bringing light the conversation.

"What'd you mean? Are you implying they're going to plan an assault on me?"

Her fingers wrapped around the steering wheel a little harder than she'd expected them to,

"Mm, not in so many words, but maybe. Stupidest thing though, they were thinking of getting the idea of using me to get information out of you."

Kimblee's eyes were once closed in a peaceful state of mind, but hearing that perked his interest further, making his brows raise a bit as he opened his eyes to the back of Lily's head, "What'd you tell them?"

He heard a small scoff, or a soft laugh he wasn't sure which, as a smile played on her face suddenly. She gazed at the road with a small gloss covering her eyes when the thought about what she _did_ tell them crossed her mind.

"Truthfully, I told them it'd be futile."

"Hmm?"

"I won't lie to them, you're not stupid Kimblee, those tricks are too stupid & degrading to work on a guy like you, besides…" She stopped herself in mid-sentence.

"Besides, what?"

_Crap_.-_-.

"Well, I'm not going to sink so low as seducing you to tell me information, or them for that matter, it's not worth it. Especially since I'm already pissed I have to be the one to follow you around as it is. I hate that they think they can just use our love life against us…"

She stopped again, now realizing the last thing she said came out completely wrong, & at this point she could only blush, trying to fix it all, " I mean…Well, what I meant was…You know what it's not important-,"

"Oh? But I want to hear more." Lilia's eyes shifted to the review mirror with a glare at the already grinning Kimblee only to get him to chuckle softly when he got a tiny reaction out of her; it was always so easy to poke at her, egg her just enough to make the woman smile in defeat as she shrugged her shoulders to continue driving, thinking of the next thing to say…

But for some reason something couldn't really come to her. She was beginning to enjoy the silence with him in the car, the only thing that Lily couldn't help but wonder, was-…Was this part of his job?

This part right here?

This moment of bonding they were having?

Was this all just a charade for him to get her to come back & work for Central?

If she knew Kimblee well enough like she thought she did, she knew that Kimblee was dedicated to his job, this was true. Very dedicated, they both were, but that sense of doubt made Lilia feel that maybe she toned down a little too much.

Well, more because if she didn't she would've killed everyone in Central for not releasing Kimblee, but for some reason her mind told her it would be foolish to take down those immortals by herself, not without him at her side to enjoy the wonderful sounds of amber clouds rising to the setting sun as their symphony rumble of their explosions clashed to make beautiful paintings in the black clouds, & the taste of burning blood in the air always lightened her mind, calmed it.

Just thinking about it made a small noise from her throat rise, bringing her back to reality as Kimblee shifted his eyes to her, "What is it?"

"Huh? No, nothing. I didn't say anything!"

She gulped back her body's trembling, only to finally notice they were reaching the station soon. Lilia looked through the review mirror again, her gaze a more thoughtful one as she began to remember how Kimblee use to be…

And how he was still the same…

So, it couldn't have been his style to beat around the bush like she was assuming, but she couldn't help but feel there was something tugging at her about the way he's been acting.

The way he tenderly held her hand, the way he pleaded his words with his tongue clicking against his teeth as he spoke. It was beginning to annoy her a bit considering she couldn't concentrate on the road, so she pushed it as far away from her mind as she humanly possible, & finally parked the car in the parking lot when they reached the station. She ended the connection from the engine to the car itself & undid her seat belt with ease as she removed herself from the car, afterwards.

"Well, we're here." She laughed softly getting out all together to follow next to the Crimson Alchemist, searching for a woman that he seemed to describe as a blonde hair, blue eyed woman.

"When was her train suppose to show?"

Kimblee looked down at his watch, then searched among the crowd that passed by, "About 5 minutes ago, by the way, I forgot to mention, I'm also waiting for some people from Central to arrive for back up on the Full Metal Alchemist, reassurance…But there not expected till a little while longer."

"Oh, you forgot? You mean, you had other things on your mind other than the new arrivals?"

"Hmm…Maybe, but I wouldn't be the only one that's _distracted_." He sung giving a mischievous gaze down at the little dark haired girl, who just smiled & shook her head stifling her laughter.

Suddenly out of the corner of Kimblee's eye, he seemed to notice a blonde woman running right passed them. The girl was bundled up for the north like anyone else would be up there, & she carried a strange box with her, almost resembling a tool box.

It was then that Lilia had the sixth sense that it was the girl who matched the description.

"Winry! Winry Rockbell?" Kimblee called to her, getting the girl's attention. Both of the alchemist's smiled, knowing they just wanted to get back as soon as possible.

"Are…Are you Mr. Kimblee?" She asked remembering the name of the person she was waiting for, it was definitely her.

"Yes, Ma'am. A pleasure to meet you, please right this way…"

The two escorted the girl from the train station huddling into the car & drove out of the parking in the cold lit night, it was around 7:00 after all, odd hour for a hostage, but then again, Military almost never slept, everyone had a schedule to go by, & considering the Full Metal Alchemist probably needed a repair as it seemed, it couldn't have seemed to out of the ordinary.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, where are my manners? Ms. Rockbell, I'd like you to meet my partner, Major Lilia Smith. She's also known as the Silver Alchemist or…White Lotus in Central."

The blonde seemed a little dazzled by the name, "Oh."

"But, Lilia will do just fine, I don't need to be called by my last name or anything like that. But, ultimately, it's up to you what you want to call me." Lily replied back giving Winry a comforting smile to make her visit more welcoming.

The girl only smiled back, "Okay, it's nice to meet you too Ms. Lilia."

"Dito."

It hadn't been long since Lily had done an introduction, but for some reason, she felt even more comfortable knowing that she knew this girl's parents back when she was just a novice. It only seemed like yesterday since those days in the Military to Lilia. Probably even to Kimblee, but for Lily she tried to always stay clear of the past, now that she came to accept it, she began to remember the first time she met the Rockbell doctors; it was only for a moment back when the war had first started, they were the doctors helping 'patients', no matter who it was, Ishvalan or Amestrian, even when the Military told them to stop they told them they couldn't, because that was their job, to save lives.

Lilia believed them not to be just hero's, but people she could really admire, that took the path they believed in, & for Lily, she wish she could do the same in her eyes, even though they knew it would be dangerous & knew that they may get hurt in the process, they didn't care. She kind of wish she could make up her mind too when it came to a certain something, but unfortunately for her problem it was a little different.

"So, the only daughter of the Rockbell's, huh?"

"Yes, that's right." The girl's voice stirred a little from the question, but she answered it politely none the less.

"Wow, it's been a while for us to hear the name you know? Considering the last time we saw them was during the war." Lilia exclaimed happily remembering them stitching up her head when some rubble accidentally fell on her, all thanks to her own explosion.

"R-Really? You saw them?"

"Sure did." Kimblee agreed with a smile to the girl who seemed surprised & amazed, "They helped that woman's head from a concussion after a horrible accident." He pointed to the front at Lilia who only scoffed laughing softly.

"Oh please, you can tell her, I was using alchemy when the buildings around me started a domino affect. When I tried to get out…Well, I'm sure you can figure out the rest. I screwed up."

A sweat drop covered the side of Lily's face as she smiled nervously remembering how reckless she could be back then, now that she had matured over the years…Um, slightly, it was a little easier to know how to work her alchemy without blowing _**herself**_up in the process.

"Oh wow, was it bad?"

"Oh no, no, no….Actually it was worse than you could imagine…But not as bad as you think it could've ended up. God decided to let me keep my limbs."

On the inside, both Kimblee & Lilia were laughing on the inside at the word _God. _

Yet, it sent a calming atmosphere throughout the car.

Eerie…

"Indeed. I was the one that found you, remember?" She shrugged with a shiver down her spine when he said that.

"Yeah…I remember the lecture you gave me after I woke up out of my 'coma'…"

Winry just laughed at the faces the Major made at Kimblee than suddenly looked up curiously to the Crimson Alchemist, "So, how long have you two known each other? I know it's probably none of my business, but you two act like you've known each other for years."

"Hmm, indeed, but that's a good question. It's been a long time I guess, hasn't it Lily?"

"Mm-hmm." Lilian didn't answer, not really wanting to say much about it, but on the other hand…

"I'd say we've known each other for almost over 18 years…Hmm, how time flies."

"Really? Wow, so you've known each other almost as long as me, Ed & Al have known each other."

_Almost! _Lilia thought annoyed, Kimblee just lightly laughed at the mechanic.

"Something like that. So, is this your first time up to the north?" Lilia suddenly chimed in turning down the road up to the Fort now, they were getting close to the end of the road.

"Yes, actually, I heard it'd be snowing, but I didn't think it would be so heavily piled in it!"

"Ha, ha, then I guess you're happy you bundled up for the trip."

"Of course!"

After that it fell slightly silent for a second before Kimblee carried on about Winry's parents, making the girl feel more comfortable talking about them & the way they died. Well, not _entirely_ the way they died, but he did mention that when he was one of the people to assist in investigating their bodies, he noticed the mother holding a picture of a little girl in her hand, letting Winry have some kind of amends with their passing.

"It's has definitely been an honor to meet you Ms. Winry Rockbell. I hope you stay here is as pleasant as the ride here."

By this time, Kimblee was already helping the girl out of the car, & escorting her into the large wall, Briggs.

"Oh, well thank you. I really appreciate you taking the time to come get me, I'm sure it was harsh considering it's so cold up here!" She replied shivering a little from the night lit breeze.

"Actually, it's unusually calm considering…It gets _a lot _colder up here when the snow storms hit. No one can really even leave, it's just bad."

"Goodness, well, good thing you got Briggs, right?"

Lilia was a little taken back stopping in her steps into the Fort as the large doors to the outside closed behind her, causing her to be startled a little. She looked back at the door but only to turn her attention to the front of her, Kimblee was still walking Winry to the cells where the Full Metal was suppose to be kept, but as she was about to follow taking a few steps forward she noticed a tall tanned man with glasses/goggles walking towards her, passing by Kimblee in silence as he did; he kept his attention on her with an expression that almost looked painful, & troubled.

"Miles, hey." Lilia smiled softly, only getting an even softer smile from the troubled Miles.

"We need to talk." His voice said sternly.

"Huh? O-Okay? About what?"

He took her hand that stayed at her side, trying to lead her down the corridors & halls, "In private."

This wasn't good, what would Miles want to talk to Lilia about in private? Was he finally catching onto Kimblee trying to recruit her, again?

Or the way she had been acting ever since he got here? Or is about him finding them on the roof that finally got to him?

All of these paranoid questions seemed to worry the small Alchemist, getting a cold sweat to start on the side of her temples as they finally came to a room to talk in secret, "In here."

"Okay." Her voice gasped back nervously, awaiting what was bugging the tall man so much.

Miles closed the door, & signaled for Lilia to take a seat, which she did, watching as he too took a seat across the table from her, suddenly giving her a straight stare down, "What? You said you wanted to talk, so lets talk." She urged on, giving him an impatient look.

She hated it when people just stared at her, but Miles seemed like he was having a hard time saying it when he leaned back lowering his head with a soft sigh, "Lilia? Tell me, what was the reason you came to Briggs."

That was certainly out of the blue…

"What do you mean? I came to Briggs to get away from Central, to become stronger-,"

"But what's the real reason? Was it really because Kimblee was thrown in jail that you were afraid of doing things on your own? So, you came up here to get away from your duties in Central…Or was it…The real reason that you left Central…because of Kimblee?" Her eyes slightly widened.

"What? No! I just…I just couldn't…"

"Don't lie to me Lily. I've noticed it ever since he came here, we all have. You're emotional, irrational, your befriending an enemy-,"

"He's the enemy to you! And by the way, we're not friends we're acquaintances!"

"You two were involved in the Ishval war as _friends_, you two were childhood friends. You assisted him in destroying my brethrens…My people's country…"

"And I told you over & _over_ again that I was sorry! I told you that from the very begin-,"

She paused widening her eyes to him, a sudden rush of anger coursed through her veins as she leaned forward over the table her hands crossing over her chest.

"What are you implying Miles? I thought we had this all straightened out? I told you about me being partnered up with Kimblee in the beginning of arriving on the welcome mat of Briggs! So, tell me, what else has got you so mad?"

She could tell his eyes closed a little giving her a glare as his teeth grinded behind his lips, "I need to know Lilia. Are you still in love with Kimblee?"

Lilia's heart nearly stopped dead in her chest.

Her lips buttoned up as she stared at the curious Ishvalan, almost hurt began to show in his eyes after he asked.

"What?" Was all she could ask.

She wasn't sure of why she did, but she couldn't believe the question that spilled from his mouth.

"You heard me…Do you? And don't lie to me, I need the truth."

"Why? What we had for each other is over! It doesn't matter what I feel for him, I'm with you!"

"And why _are_ you with me?"

"Because I love you! I care about you!" She exclaimed getting angrier by the second as she finally slammed her hands on the table in a fit of rage, "What? You don't trust me, now?"

"Apparently, you have ticks I don't know about Major Smith, Kimblee told me about some weird _urges _or _ticks_ or whatever that you never told any one else at Briggs about! So, stop trying to hide things from me & tell me, why, why have you been acting so weird around him! You were upset when he first got here, then he comes to Briggs on the same day, you don't ask him any questions about that. I know I did, but why didn't you seem suspicious about it? Not only that, when I go to find you, you're up on the roof with him, alone, no less! And finally, you leave to go with him to the train station after he tells me about your past in Ishval! Why is he constantly wanting you near him! Are you planning on betraying us, Lilia? Tell me!"

With out realizing it, she had removed herself from her chair & slapped him across his cheek, "What did he tell you…"

"Did you just hit your superior?" He was utterly shocked.

He didn't touch his cheek nor did he nurse it, he just stared at her shocked, never thinking she'd hit him the way she did.

"WHAT DID HE TELL YOU?" Lillian's voice shook with rage as she stared the Ishvalan down, merely giving him a glimpse of threat in her darkened eyes.

"He…told me everything."

"What's everything?"

That was it…

The look on his face said it all, when he turned away from her, only to refuse her gaze.

As if in disgust.

"He didn't tell me in so much detail…He…-,"

Before he could finish, she had already turned on her heels running out the door in a sprint to capture a certain familiar bastard she needed to destroy, "Lily!…Lillian!"

The girl didn't look back.

She knew she could out run Miles to the point that she had already screeched her shoes around the corner, scanning out for the _big mouth _alchemist, she thought she could trust so much to not to let out such a secret. Especially, when the secret had to do with that one night in Ishval.

That was their secret & theirs alone!

Kimblee had _no_ right to tell anyone!

He _should've _kept his trap shut…Now Lily was having a hard time controlling the Alchemy sparking violently from within her hands…

_He told him! He told him, that son of bitch! I'll kill him! I'll kill him, I swear it! I'll blow him in to the next millennium!_

* * *

><p><strong>Next- Chapter 5: The Green-filled Wasteland <strong>

_She couldn't take it_

_She couldn't stay_

_She couldn't take the chance to love him_

_Not again..._

_But when he's the only one to come to the rescue,_

_Who else can she turn to but the man she loves?_

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is! I hope that was sufficing for now, until next time! Oh! By the way, if anyone has any request, let me know, I'm always open to opinions, &amp; new ideas. I'll at least let you know if I can do the story, but keep in mind, I mostly do Anime stories...I think I wrote that in my General Info...But whatever, just in case. To all my readers! Love ya bunches~! See you again soon!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 The GreenFilled Pasture

**Sorry People, it took me awhile to update this story, but I've been working on the chapters for Greed, & Starrk, so...It's taking a little longer than I assumed...Well, we all know what 'assuming' means...*Smacks forehead* Well, I'll keep at it! Until then, this should suffice as well as the others I will be putting out right after this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Sadly, I will never own Full Metal alchemist or the Brotherhood, but I can always buy the DVD's...Oh, I have them all LOL well, besides the new OVA I found on Youtube of Roy when he first started out in the Military &amp; Izumi Curtis when she was up in Briggs mountains...Yeah, I found it. Seriously! For some that don't know about it yet, go check it out! Awesome stuff! Awesome stuff! But what do you expect from the greatest creator of all time, besides a few others we know &amp; love!<strong>

**Oh, also I don't own Paramore & their lyrics to Decode, which by the way I recommend for a really good song to listen to! All depending on your preferrence of music!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: The Green-filled Wasteland<strong>_

_How can I decide what's right?_

_When you're clouding up my mind_

_Can't when your losing fight_

_All the time_

_Never gonna own what's mine_

_When you're always taking sides_

_You won't take away my pride_

_No time this time,_

_Not this time_

_How'd we get here?_

_well I use to know you so well_

_How'd we get here?_

_Well I think I know_

* * *

><p>Her eyes were already starting to burn with the tears of rage hiding behind those brightened eyes. Her mind, body &amp; soul felt as if it was in a typhoon of nothing but angry flames &amp; all the while, all Lilia could only think about how hard Kimblee had been trying to get her to come back to Central.<p>

Well, this would surely be the answer he awaited for once she got her hands on him.

For two days now, he had attempted so hard to ruin her here at Briggs, of course once he hears the news, he would soon realize it wasn't so hard to pull at her strings as he, oh so love to do.

Finally, when she made her way to the cells she learned that Kimblee had actually gone to the engineering room for the Full Metal Alchemist to get his touch up, giving Lily even more of a reason to find him faster, & she did, when she came to the hall where the room lied dormant she saw none other than _**him**_ leaning against another wall with two large soldiers that seemed unfamiliar to her, but at the moment she wasn't paying attention to them, right now her target was only set on Kimblee.

She could feel the whined up in her fist, & her teeth starting grit against each other the closer she got to him. She had to admit, she had never felt him light such an enormous fuse within, never in all the time she's known him.

Truly it was the first, & the _last_…

"Well, well, I was wondering when you were-," His greeting was cut short when her bundled fist made contact with his jaw, sending him flying into the wall he was once leaning against.

"Mr. Kimblee!" One of the Central soldiers were about to step in, but Kimblee just raised his hand signaling them to stay out of it.

"You're a real _bastard _you know that? Telling Miles about us in Ishval, are you completely out of your _fucking_ mind!" Her voice was on the verge of breaking from being so angry, she nearly wanted to slit his throat, "And by the way, how dare you talk about me like that to my boyfriend! It's degrading is what it is & it was none of his business what happened in the past! I thought you knew better than that, Zolf!"

From the gloss over her eyes, Kimblee could only chuckle as he saw the familiar gaze he knew so well when she got angry at times like this.

"Nice to see you too. Apparently, everyone's been liking me recently. I'm getting a lot of attention, you know."

"Are you even listening to me, Zolf J. Kimblee! You told Miles about you & me did in the war! Do you know what this could do to me? My relationship! Reputation! I could loose my goddamn job? They'll surely find out eventually now, & kick me out of the only home I have! Or worse _**kill**_ me! Everything I've worked so hard for will be destroyed, all because of your _big good for nothing fucking _mouth!"

She was nearly screaming at him, trying to get him to understand how she felt with out having to tear his spine from his back.

All the while, the Crimson remained calm as usual telling his subordinates to go check in on Full Metal for the mean time, since everyone could nearly hear Lilia's booming voice throughout the entire hall way, "Do you think you can just waltz in here, & get me to join you by ruining me here? I've said it once before, & I'll say it again, I've changed!"

Kimblee just removed the blood from his lips with a wipe of his fingers, gazing at the color that laid in his hands before licking it off with ease.

"So you keep reminding me." He retorted plainly.

"You obviously aren't getting what I said to you when you first arrived here at the Fort, & I'll say it one more time to remind you since you're starting to loose your touch."

The last comment left Kimblee glaring venomously, which was usually rare.

"Zolf, you don't _own_ me & last time I checked, you were the reason why I left Central, or isn't that what everyone else is saying? I don't even know anymore! Why can't you just get out of my life & stay out! For good? If you can't help me, then you should fuck-off, right!" Kimblee's eyes softened from the glare to the girl's hurt filled face.

At this point, Lily wasn't even sure what she was feeling anymore. She was mad at him alright, but at the same time…Something got in the way of her wanting to tear him limb from limb.

With the defeat of exhaustion kicking in suddenly, Lilia just shook her head softly, laughing so tiredly that it almost seemed as if she was giving up, "We were young back then…I was young…Remember? And you…You apparently had another agenda to attend to…How…How could you just leave me behind like that? Didn't I tell you? I got so much worse after you left…?"

No, I guess she didn't…

"That roach was clicking even louder against my skull! Laughing at me…Knowing you had left…It was taking over me…" She tapped softly at the side of her skull, feeling her tears fill the corner of her eyes, still trying hard to hide them, but Kimblee knew when she was close to her breaking point, & noticed those overly glossed eyes getting to their peak as they flooded with the salted water.

"Briggs helped me, after you left."

"How did Briggs help you?" He asked with a quizzical tone, tilting his head to the side with such an intense gaze.

"Tell me, how could running away, hiding up in the snowy mountains & blending into the background help you? You basically are hiding from not just those around you, but from yourself. If you ask me, it's anything but mature. It's childish. If you had changed & mature like you claim so proudly, then you would've stayed & dealt with situations in Central, instead of letting it get to you so you have to hide who you truly are from the world."

Kimblee's eyes began to give off an odd stare even Lily didn't seem to recognize as he walked closer towards her, getting Lily to take a step back a little when he got too close to her face, she could feel his breath splashing over her when he a chuckle softly.

"No one here, not even Miles would take you for who you really are, Fancy-Face…That's why you hide here trying not to cause too much of a disturbance. If anything, you've learned to control yourself better by shadowing yourself, but in anyway case, they still wouldn't take you for who Lillian Nelliel Smith really is, I mean look at them. They're already planning on using you to get to me…Miles doesn't even trust you with me…Not for a second, even before you came to the hospital to interrogate me for the first time, he already had his suspicions, & you knew that, that's why you didn't tell him everything...If you really loved him…If you really cared about him, you wouldn't hide anything from him."

"No, you're wrong."

"Am I?" He asked innocently tilting his head to her while he stared her down.

"Did you tell him what nearly happened on the roof?"

"Fuck you."

"I rest my case. And by the way, I'm not sorry for telling him about us. Because he

already knew it, Lillian. He sees that there's still something there. Remember, it's hard for you to hide those little emotions that stir within that body somewhere."

He almost sounded like he was attempting to taunt her, making Lilia throw her fist at him again, trying to hit him harder than the last time, but this time, Kimblee was able to block it with ease, turning himself around to swiftly grab both of Lily's wrists & restrain her against the wall. A loud gasp left her when he did this, getting her to stare into Kimblee's sapphire eyes that seemed to magnetize her to him.

"Get off!" She growled attempted to thrash a little, but it only got the Crimson to slam her against the wall again to get her full attention.

"Why do you insist on fighting against me? Mm? What is it besides the fact that I was locked away for 7 years, that's got you this upset?"

She tried to look away, but Kimblee only took a hand that held onto her wrist & moved it to her chin forcing her to look at him now, "Tell me Lillian!"

She couldn't take it any more, she was tired of hiding her emotions, & tired of pushing everything away. Lilia's eyes searched within Kimblee's to try to find the answers, like she had before, a long time ago & with a burst of truth rising to the surface…

"It's you! Alright? It's always been you! Why'd you have to come back?"

The tears that held back couldn't with stand hiding any longer, they fell down her cheek & jaw line until they landed on the white tiled floors beneath the two, "I'm so conflicted…"

She was giving in so quickly, spiraling downward as she let it all out finally, "I'm being torn apart by two people I care about…Central & here…You & Miles…I thought I knew myself, & knew what I wanted finally…But…I don't think I ever made a decision in the first place."

She sniffled back a sob, not seeing the expression on Kimblee's face as he held his place with the girl against the wall, his hand that was once placed under her jaw line slowly moved away, "You were torn? By Me?"

Her eyes tightened close letting some more tears fall from her eyes, her one hand that was free from Kimblee, once laid lifeless on the wall, falling to her side as her head sunk down to hide her sobbing face.

She couldn't let the man she secretly loved still, see her like this; she let her hair fall in her face with a strand at a time until her tears were completely covered from him only to open her eyes at his slightly opened hand that once held her chin, but now it slowly lowered, parting from her face. She thought about grabbing his hand, holding it in hers once again to say all things she wanted to say to him, all the things, mean & nice. Good & bad, but how could she after almost hurting Miles once.

No, maybe even twice, who knew how many times she had hurt him without realizing it.

Sadly, she couldn't help but hesitantly take that hand, swirling her hand slowly up to his sleeves collar until her fingers touched his only to have their fingers tips & palms touching one another. Kimblee's eyes fluttered to his opened hand against her open one as well, studying it before looking at Lilia again to see her raise her gaze to his.

The smile on her face was soft, the tears she once had finally dried instantly & stopped all together.

"Zolf…You bring out the animal in me…And you can see the real me from behind the mask I wear…I can be myself around you…I don't have to hide a damn thing from you. That's what you really want to hear isn't it?" His eyes cocked back.

"It's true though. You do, huh? I never thought about it until now because all I knew was that I was mad at you for leaving me behind…You would've thrown away your life for work, then to at least die next to me as partners. We promised each other, 'we'd go together, we'd die together, & we'd stay together'. Remember?"

The soft change in his expression gave her the answer, "Good…I'm glad you do…But then if you obviously remember, why? Why did you do it? You can't do this to me, Zolf…You can't just appear after 7 years, not expect me not to be angry &…I didn't even know that they would've released you. I thought the military was going to use you for whatever their sick minds have up their sleeves, knowing that you had the stone inside you. Tell me something, if they hadn't of released you, would you have stayed & rot in that cell? Or when they did release you, & you hadn't have come up North, would you have still come this way to look for me?" She gasped back hard gripping onto both of his hands for dear life, avoiding eye contact with him once again.

She was hurting more than ever. Everything she had been keeping in for 7 years came out on the table finally. "You broke your promise…And you broke my heart…" She finally released the last to words so calmly & soft it nearly gave Kimblee a tug at his heart…He felt odd by it.

"So, please…I'm begging you Kimblee, to save the last of the sanity I have left…Don't come looking for me anymore…"

She put his hands down to his side, releasing him all together moving him back so she could scoot herself away from him, "Just stay away from me…"

With that, Lily walked away from the man that stood still in his position, stunned by her harsh words. Kimblee couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He couldn't believe her in the slightest, even if she told him she hated him.

The look in her eyes were not the ones of hate, but of something maybe he really have should've done. But what bothered him more was that he didn't get out sooner.

Why did he just sit there in that cell & not go get her before she left Central? Or give her a last good bye…

In a way he thought maybe it was because he already knew that they would eventually meet again.

He was an alchemist after all…

The one question soon remained on his mind after minutes of pondering in place, should he stay away all together after the job was done, or would the his reasons for him not to leave her alone going to get in the way?

"Hmm…" He knew one place he could go to get the answers he'd been searching for. Her room... He knew Lilia would usually keep momentums just as much as he kept those two philosopher stones safely secured in his stomach; so to him it only seemed logical to search the one place she kept all her valuables.

It wasn't that he wanted to snoop around or anything, no, he actually wanted to see for himself to see if she had changed like she insisted to him.

In all truthfulness though, Kimblee already knew it was a lie, since Lily was such a horrible liar...

He smirked the whole way towards her domain, only to freeze when he looked up from his hat & hid behind a corner to conceal himself from Lilia who was just exiting her room with a bundled up suitcase in her hand. She even had herself bundled up like she was going outside, making Kimblee wonder.

_She's leaving? _

He pondered on following her at first, seeing where'd she head off to, but considering it was late at night, Kimblee had finished talking to the full metal alchemist, & decided altogether to catch up with her later. If anything, he need to investigate the one thing that had been bugging him, why he had decided to go into her room in the first place.

Coincidently, there was no rush for Kimblee, he merely just strolled across the hall & entered her room without anyone seeing him, & locked the door securely behind him.

His eyes scanned around the room, his nose filled with her scent that seeped through the walls of the room she stayed in for so long, but the one thing that seemed to make him feel at ease was the cleaned & organized room before him.

"Heh, feels like home." He joked to himself suddenly getting the idea that some things just never changed with her.

He slowly moved his feet to the dresser, planting his fingers down on the wood making them walking themselves along the edge as he planted his eyes among the four framed pictures in front of him.

Three of them showed Lilia & Miles at one of the local bars, another with them on the job, & another in the same room that Kimblee stood in. He hesitated to pick up the one with her & Miles in the room kissing under the white sheets that they embraced in.

Kissing…

Kimblee could only close his eyes putting the picture in her top drawer, only to have something else catch his eye when he buried the picture under her extra clothes she decided to leave behind, "Hmm?"

He noticed one of the four pictures was turned downwards on the dresser, as if it hid itself from the world, leaving Kimblee curious to what it was. He picked it up, closing the drawer below him as he took the picture in both hands & parted his lips, & widened his eyes to the sight of the picture.

It was a picture of Lily & him.

He definitely remembered this picture sitting on their dresser back in Central, in the house they once grew up in together, but here it was with her this whole time. He scanned over the picture of few times, looking at a young reflection of himself looking up into the sky to avoid the camera, almost annoyed that she was taking the picture in the first place, but like always she was smiling & grinning as she held him from around his shoulders, nuzzling her cheek against his.

He had to admit it was so long ago, but he remembered this one being the first picture he ever really took with her…

The sound of her voice whining & begging for him to at least _be _in the picture still rang in his ear as he chuckled softly at her pouting expression. But the memories went even deeper than that…And they made the connection stronger…So deep he began to wonder if this was the reason his heart tugged at him until he felt as if he would fall apart at the seams. He wasn't the calm collected man he made himself out to be.

Not when he thought about the past…

Their past…

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Before the Academy~<em>**

He was on his way home with a bag of groceries for himself. He usually never wanted to come out unless he really wanted to, or, in this case, if he really needed to, & hoped that the day would end soon so he could get some much needed sleep.

He wanted nothing more than to research up on his wonderful alchemy.

He didn't need friends like other kids, the thought of explosions always kept his time occupied, on account of he finally knew how to use it properly, thanks to the few experiments he had, just _lying around. _

Kimblee smirked of last weeks events, remembering how his father began his usual routine, drinking every morning & every night before going to bed. He hated his father, he was a good for nothing, never did a day of work in his life, & his mother…She was an idiot for supporting someone as worthless as he was.

And…He was nothing more than a perfect start to Kimblee's favorite pass time.

But today, there was something else in store for the young boy, that he himself didn't expect to happen.

This day, the day he decided he had to get his grocery's, his life took a major change when heard a small girl crying from behind a brown tattered fence.

She was sitting up on her porch with her legs to her chest & her head in between her legs. The girl was no than a year younger than Kimblee himself, but noticed something from his hawk eye vision; the bruises & welts on her legs & arms & when she raised her head to wipe the tears away from her dark green eyes, the bruises appeared on the left side of her cheek as well.

It made him cringe with anger to see those one her for some reason. Maybe from the fact that the thought of a grown man beating up on a helpless little girl made the latest grub in his stomach turn with disgust.

But, at the same time, he wondered if this was his chance…For a new target…Another fun test subject?

_Yes… _He grinned at the idea & put down his groceries near the fence to make sure they were safely out of the way before he came around & approached the girl that was a little startled when she noticed him coming towards her.

He knelt down before her, making the dark haired girl tense up & lean away slightly, when suddenly he pulled out a small light blue cloth from his pocket, licking the dry fabric so he could wipe some of dirt & stained tears from her face.

The girl gasped, scared & trembling as she made an attempt to back away more, but Zolf just put a hand on hers that gripped to one of her knees. She gasped again this time a little louder.

"Calm down…I'm not going to hurt you." His voice spoke out breaking a little as he slowly attempted to reach for her cheek that had a tiny cut split through her soft skin.

This time the girl didn't move, some what still frightened by him because they both knew already the consequence if they were found together.

"So, do you have a name?" He asked plainly.

That's all he needed to ask to have her look up at him, those big green eyes glimmering in the bright sun light that beamed down upon the two, "Lilia..."

Her sweet little voice sniffled as she rubbed her face a little, but the tears only kept streaming down her face looking up at the mysterious boy who only smiled…

Or was it a smirk…? She couldn't tell.

"Zolf…Zolf Kimblee…And don't you worry...We'll take care of him…"

He assisted in the struggling girl's aid to stand up, only to have her stare at him curiously to what he just said.

What did he mean?

Before she could ask though, the little girl Lilia shook startled at the sound of a familiar, slurred voice, "HEY!"

The both of them parted away from each other as a man stumbled out from the house, cursing at the boy to get away from his daughter as he pulled Lilia unusually rough by the arm, causing her to yelp out in pain from the current wounds already present.

He began to beat her in front of the boy, only hearing the little grunts leaving the girl as she held in her tears & cries, only every once in a great strike she'd let out a rasp whimper. For Kimblee, he had only started to study Alchemy, getting as good as being able to handle it, in his age, he was actually pretty good for just using it once, but twice?

He wanted to let all hell break loose this time…

But…

He wondered, would he do it to save another?

He wondered… Should he? Would he?

He was beginning to snap hearing & seeing the girl's silent cries, no body wanting to help her as the crazed man kicked her towards the porches stairs, making the girl finally cry out in pain when one of her ribs bruised, "Ahhh!"

"I'm going to teach you to talk to boys! You little slut! I thought I taught you better! After all I've done for you!"

It was obvious the man was out of his mind.

It left Kimblee with no choice, but to bring this man down.

The man was already turned to him, saving Kimblee to get his attention, "And you…Who the hell are you? I've never seen you before! You better get out of here ya little punk before I gut you for talking to my daughter!"

Her father began to pull out his belt from his waist, getting the leather ready for Zolf who began to raise his tattooed hands to one another, the man getting even closer as he raised his hand to bring the belt down on Kimblee…

That's when it happened, Lily's father lifted his hand up bringing the belt down on the boy's head, but everything froze in time the minute Zolf's hand cease the belt within his palm & let the pieces explode around him, causing her dad to fall forward into the boy, falling on top of him.

Quickly the boy & father looked up at one another only leaving a fear between them both, Zolf, scared of the fact that he was about to get killed by someone & Lilia's father for the alchemy the boy performed.

It was then, Zolf had no choice when he noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Lilia's father was reaching for the metal part of the belt buckle to stab the poor boy with.

"No! Don't!" Lily screamed.

But it was too late, between a man & a boy, only one was going to survive this out come…

A loud boom, a red fire dancing within the dark cloud of smoke that spread through out the air…

That, was the first time, Lilia ever experienced a human barbeque; her own father was turned into a charcoal corpse in front of her. She wasn't sure what to do, the boy stood up before her, a small scratch from the belt buckle that her father left behind but something else was left from the experience of his second subject to his alchemy…The second kill to his lust for explosions & the smell of war.

…A hungry grin.

"That felt nice…I didn't…I didn't think the sound of hell breaking loose on earth could sound…So, refreshing…So beautiful…"

Just then, he realized he was speaking out loud, turning to the girl who only stared at him in awe, & in fright at the same time. The expression on her face was unreadable, as if she didn't know what to make of it.

"You okay?" He asked walking over to her kneeling down in front of the girl who seemed to have trouble swallowing the saliva behind her lips…Small tears were beginning to stream from her eyes again, but instead of them being tears of sorrow…She cried tears of joy, crying & laughing all at once.

"Oh god…Oh god…It's over…It's finally over! Ha, ha, ha! The bastards dead… That bastards finally dead!" She gasped trying to catch her laughter in a spare of the moment to look up at the boy with her tear filled face, "And it's all thanks to you…Zolf…Kimblee…You saved me…."

She stood up on her dirt stained knees, her petite little body still shaking from all the new rushes she was sensing & feeling. She had never felt anything like this…A sense of freedom…

Before she knew it, she wrapped her arms around him, making the boy tense up from the bruises & such on his body still, "Ow! Hey, damn it that hurts! I'm still wounded you know! Uh-," He suddenly looked down to see the girl's closed eyes as she continued to cry herself on his shirt, staining the fabric with the little tears that fell from her chin.

"Thank you…" She whispered to him softly, suddenly realizing that she was beginning to sob uncontrollably in his arms.

How was a young boy suppose to react? He was just told 'thank you' for killing this girl's father! The daughter was thanking Kimblee for turning her father into a human experiment basically, but none the less he was a bad man, so was he doing the right thing?

The question began to fade as he noticed the girl, Lilia wouldn't let go of him, she cling to his buttoned up shirt for dear life…Letting all the tears of pain stain the boy's Victorian designed fabric.

In hesitation, he seemed to be placing his hand on Lily's head feeling her body shake, his other hand placed itself on her shoulder to comfort her some, as much as he knew how, just letting her cry in his arms until she finally calmed down enough to where she ended laying her head on his lap & he leaned against a large pine tree in the front yard, both of them looking at the singed distorted body that laid before them, taking it in like an artistic painting that was drawn by some unworldly hands.

"So, alchemy, huh? I've heard people talk about it, & I've seen it performed once by a passing State Alchemist, but never in my years, did I think there were so many types that could create such beauty like this…That can create such a calming environment…" Her voice soothed the boys mind only agreeing with Lilia as he suddenly ran his fingers through her hair to keep her as calm as she was.

"Would you like to learn it?" He asked shifting his once darkened blue eyes now lightened ones to the girl, a smirk seem to spread across his face suddenly sliding a finger under the girl's chin to lift her curious, innocent filled gaze up at him, making his smirk widened, "I can teach you…"

She didn't seem like she wanted to refuse, instead she only looked into his eyes for a good minute making Zolf nearly blush a little as he felt a new sensation tug at his stomach like butterflies filling the emptiness he use to feel all the time.

In defeat, the girl looked away with a soft giggle in her throat before looking back up at him with a more confident look, "Okay…I'll do it…"

"Mm-Hmm, Good…" He lightly tapped a finger on her nose, getting her to giggle louder this time before he finally helped the girl up from his legs & in returned the girl helped him up from the ground so they could be on their way, "Now then, I'm hungry…And I have grocery's to get home. So…You coming or what?"

And that day, the new & improved Zolf J. Kimblee & Lilia N. Smith were, indeed, together born…Living their lives out the best they knew how, learning about their alchemy…And each other…

* * *

><p>"Tch…"<p>

Kimblee put the photo down with that same sensation in his stomach filling up to the brim if it had one, causing him to continue through the pictures, everyone of them on the floor spread out in front of him. He was so blinded by the love for his work, just like Lilia he was torn apart by two great loves. But then again, he only had one great love that could send him over the edge of pleasures unfelt by explosions…

If anything, he felt them through her.

They both had that connection, through blood, sex, sweat, & rapid urges, they both wished to experience in every form imaginable.

So, why was he sitting here jacket thrown to the floor, looking at old memories?

He laid back on her bed he was already sitting on by this time, & sighed looking up at the ceiling, sensing a lump from underneath his back as if something were there, of course there was something underneath him.

It was Lilia's state alchemist pocket watch.

_So, she's planning on not making a decision after all…That's too bad…I was getting use to the idea of having her around again… _

That's when it hit him; well it's probably hit him a few times, he just didn't want to notice it, but it was all clear to him as day.

That's what he wanted the whole time.

He wanted her back.

And even if she didn't want to say it to him, he knew she wanted him back too.

All this time, they both wanted the same thing. Dreaming the same dream, from close by & from a far. It was then he decided he was going to take her back…

No matter the cost…

Whether for his mind going, or for his own selfish reasons, he needed her.

She was a part of him now…

"Yes it's true Fancy-Face…I don't own you…But…That doesn't mean I can't still want you…"

He arose from the bed, looking down at the floor to pick out the one picture he wanted to take as a souvenir. He danced his fingers through the little pile, finally getting that one that stood out between the 10's to 100's of photos she kept with her throughout the years of growing up.

Kimblee brought that one image to his sights, smirking a little in amusement at the photo before putting it in his jacket that he pulled off from the bed & placed it over himself to prepare for a trip down town. Hoping he'd be able to find Lilia before she attempted to depart, or whatever the unexpected threw his way.

He started with a car, asking one of the Briggs soldiers for his keys, since Lily still had his from earlier.

No one refused, but only looked at him pondering on 'why he would need a car'.

Like he'd tell them.

He took the keys & started one of the cars from outside, getting the engine to warm up a little before taking off down the road, memorizing how he got up there in the first place.

_Now, where would you go? I guess I should start at the train station, right? It's the only way out of the North & with the suitcase packed...It would have been asinine not to notice where she was heading. _His suspicions would be correct when he could see her sitting down on the benches from the station's parking lot, only sighing as he finally parked the car & exited it to walk up on the platform.

He approached her slowly, seeing her hair still covering her face as she held something in her hand…It was hard for him to see from where he was, but as soon as she lifted her head, it turned out to be a bottle of whiskey in her hand, & she was gulping it down like it was water, which was surprising to Kimblee considering the last time he saw Lilia drunk was when she was a light weight.

A _very_ big light weight, "Do you think that's such a good idea right now? Especially, in the emotional state you're in?"

Lilia's cheeks were already pink when she looked up at him surprised to see him at first, but only glared at him as she hovered over the bottle she hid between her legs.

"Fuck you…Go away…I don't want to talk any more…I'm leaving…And that's that." Her voice sounded tired & from the look of the bottle she hadn't even touched it yet, much less get pass the top the blackened label.

"Is that so? You're just going to leave it at that? What about Miles?"

"Fuck him…And fuck Briggs…" She muttered miserably, getting an emotionless stare from Kimblee, "You don't mean that…"

"I know, but…What can I do…I shouldn't have been with him in the first place…You were right…Zolf, you were right about everything. Me, coming here to Briggs, was a stupid idea."

Kimblee turned his full attention from the tracks to her…

"I was with him because I felt guilty about killing his country men…And the sad thing is, I may feel sympathy for that man, but for what I did…I'm not sorry, & I can't be sorry now. I did what I did, because it felt good…Everything about our job & our lives felt like a dream…" Her eyes looked up at the moon seeping through the mid night sky.

It was hiding behind a patch of clouds while the light snow barely began to fall from the distance solar system above them.

To top it off, the air surrounding them had such an eerie sense to it, it left , "I guess, I felt like I could maybe be a normal for once & forgive myself for what I did, even though I didn't need to, I only wanted to because I was constantly seeing the eyes of the people I killed 7 to 8 years ago…Heh, after you, I guess I noticed how different I was from everyone else. I mean, I knew I was always different, but I couldn't fit in, all the stories I heard from different soldiers at Briggs… They had families, girlfriends, they seem to have, what people consider a normal out look on life. But not me…And not you…"

Kimblee's heart gave an uneven beat within his ribcage, but he kept the same expression on his face when she looked up at him, searching for something in those icy, majestic blue eyes. His iris's matched the scenery so perfectly, all it made Lily do was shiver, & quake with an odd sensation rising in her stomach.

"I was just like you. I don't get why I can't stop thinking about you, no matter how much I stay mad at you for leaving me. And I think I might've just screwed myself by telling you that, but at this point, I don't care anymore…I just want to lay all my cards on the table. I don't expect you to act any different about what I just said, but I just wanted to let you know that. God, I've held it in for so long that I now realize I didn't need to hide anything in the first place. I should've just stayed being myself…I should've just went with my gut & raised hell on earth for the rest of the world to see what happens when you take what's mine…"

She took another swig handing him the bottle without looking at him, sending silence between them as he looked at it with a shrug, before taking a gulp or two & handing it back to her, suddenly brushing fingers against hers, which caused them both to stop for a second, before pulling away all together.

"You know I usually don't drink while on the job." Kimblee stated staring over at the spaced out companion, & smirking to see that she had calm down a lot more from when he first arrived.

Her eyes slowly scanned around the station at some of the people that were departing late at night like she was purposively intending.

"Then why did you?" She finally asked after a moment of gazing over at him while she took another big swig, getting ever closer to the sticker label.

"Because, I was thinking…We've been on this job for how many days now…I know I'm beat…And I'm on the verge of wrapping up things with Scar…I wouldn't mind getting a drink, if you got any local bars that is…And…"

He trailed off looking down at the bottle in her hands before swiping from her in an instant, grabbing her full attention with irritation, "Hey!"

"This? We can get better booze than this…This is just bad for you…Come on." He insisted trying to ease her into staying, but she only took the bottle back with a sway of her finger.

"Ah ah, no sir, Mister, I'm mad at you, remember? I'm not just going to walk off with you after I just bought my ticket. Besides…I just realized something…Why _are_ you here? You really just came all the way out here to see if I was at the train station?" His eyes rolled up to the lights posted all around the station, giving a curious gaze as if hiding a secret like a little kid, "Mm…Actually I saw you leaving your room with the suitcase. I caught you just in time…"

"Uh-huh, but it took you 40 minutes after the fact that I left to get down here when it only takes 20 to 30 to get down here. So, What kept ya? More business with Briggs?" She asked more sarcastic getting a slight rise in Kimblee's blue eyes, "Well, I'll tell you…Only if you let me buy you a drink…A different one. A better one."

He only got a giggle out of Lily when he began to poke her sides playfully again like before, from time to time he'd even wriggle the tip of his fingers over her neck making her giggle even more, "No, stop it! I'm still mad at you!"

"Yeah…?" He replied as if waiting for a reason to still not have a drink, but in this case, Lilia took it as a one in a life time opportunity to see Zolf let loose for once.

His job always came first, & that was fine for Lily, but to hear that he wanted to finish his job tomorrow, was like an answered prayer from God.

"You're serious? About the drink? What about Full Metal Alchemist? Does anyone know you're down here?"

"Nope, & they don't need to know. It's none of their business."

He was looking at the tracks again when he replied, but suddenly an urge from him wanted to look at her, wanting to see the expression on her face when he said that. And there it was, the one thing he wanted to see, & that was her smile. It was a sad smile, but a smile none the less that he got.

Suddenly, another urge seem to take him over. His eyes shifted down from hers only to follow down her body until he noticed her hand, the only one that laid on the bench while the other handled the bottle, but it wasn't the occupied one that got him like said before, no, it was the empty one, the one he couldn't help but remember he held all the time back when they were kids.

It had gotten bigger over the years, from a small fragile one, to strong petite hands that could release madness with just a single clap, just like him…That's what he loved about her most, that she was just like him, yeah sure, she was an unstable woman, but he never thought of her 'unstable' as people would tell him from time to time.

To him, Lilia Smith was the one in a million catches that could ever be his double, & the only person he would ever want to be by his side, no matter how emotional of a woman she was, the fact that she could with stand his madness, his methods, & his lust for his job, told him right there, that it would be difficult to find a woman like that in his life time, or ever again for that matter.

Considering, how much time they spent creating what Kimblee would call, 'an unusual bond', maybe that's why he couldn't help, but be near her like this.

Before long, Kimblee began to daze off at the girl's hand a little longer, hesitating to grip it in his, _Why-,…Why am I… like this? _

His cheeks began to flush a bit, almost unnoticeable to Lily's point of view.

He was feeling odd, for the first time he felt uneasy about grabbing her hand, but with a slight struggle he eventually gripped it firmly with a tender caress of his thumb, getting Lilia to gasp as she very weakly tried to pull it away a little, but Kimblee already had a tight grip on her, getting her to stay put, "It's okay…"

The words cooed through her ears like a humming whisper gently caressing her ear drums, which in returned caused her body to vibrate with the sound of his voice. It shivered down her spine in a way only he knew how.

"So, how about that drink…My treat?" He almost sounded like he was pleading as he looked at her.

At first, she was going to refuse again, wanting to just leave as fast as she could out of Briggs, but, the sudden weird expression on Kimblee's face & the gaze in his dazzling blue eyes seemed to call to her. She almost felt like his eyes were hypnotizing her.

"I-…Oh…This better not be one of your tricks, damn it!" She exclaimed growling as she pulled her hand away, getting up from her seat to look down at the Alchemist who seemed surprised at her sudden outburst.

"I know a bar a couple blocks from here. If you _want_, I can show you where it is, but this is the last time, Zolf J. Kimblee! I don't want to see you after this!"

He only laughed, settling his hands in his pockets as he walked behind the half stomping away woman, "Fine by me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Next - Chapter 6: Caving In<strong>

_He didn't know how to say it..._

_But this would be his one & only chance to do so..._

_Here in the dark, he could tell her anything..._

* * *

><p><strong>*Cracks knuckles, back, &amp; joints* Well, I'm stiff, &amp; my back hurts I'm off to the chiropractor! AWAY!*Limps away*<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Caving In

**To who may read this, I know someone of you have probably heard I was going to make a Starrk Story...And I am! I'm still writing it, but after one of the chapters I'm not sure what else to write! If some of you guys can give me some ideas for plots or for something to happen I'd really appreciate it! Oh, and for those Grimmjow lovers out there, don't you worry more will be out sooner than you think! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kimblee or his sexy ass! Or Full Metal Alchemist...No sir...Damn...Foiled again...You win this round copyrighted peoplez...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter <strong>6: <strong>Caving In**_

They headed back to the car, Kimblee, of course drove, but Lilia leaded the way to the only one of the local bars that was in the area. When they finally arrived, Kimblee parked the car near the front, noticing a lot of cars out in the front, "Curious…"

"What?"

"There's a lot of cars here isn't there?" Lilia only laughed softly getting out of the car to get Kimblee's attention.

"That's because it's a night club, silly. Not just a bar." Lily closed the door, giving Kimblee a raspberry before she headed off into the snow.

Kimblee could only cocked a brow smirking as he turned off the car all together & strolled out of the car, walking towards the entrance as he began to hear laughing, talking, & music. Lilia was the first to step in to the bar, searching out anyone that might be able to recognize her, but unfortunately only few did.

"Hey! Look who's back in my humble abode!" A manly voice called out from behind the bar excitedly, "Come in! Come in! There's plenty for every one!"

"Hey Nicolai! Looks like business is booming tonight, huh?"

"Yep, turns out someone got a raise, so the guys are in here celebrating tonight." The bartender's head nudge to the back of her, letting her see the bunch of happy drunks laughing & enjoying each other's company, while Kimblee made himself comfortable next to Lily putting his coat down behind him.

"Ooh, & who is this sophisticated gentleman with you tonight? New boyfriend?"

"Oh no! No! No way, just a friend is all. He's visiting from Central. He's an Alchemist like me."

"Oh? Is that so? Well then, any friend of Lilia Smith is a friend of mine, what can I get you for you two? Shots? Beer? Wine?"

The two alchemist looked at one another curiously, probably thinking the same thing when they both announced in unison, "Shots."

"Shots, it is!" Nicolai knelt down to get the drinks ready, pulling out the best alcohol he could manage & began to pour the bronze liquid into two shot glasses, "Here you go! Enjoy! And here's a bowl of pretzels to go with'em."

"Thanks, Nick. You're a saint."

"Only with you, angel." Lilia was about to hand him money, when suddenly Kimblee grabbed her hand that held the Cens, catching her off guard to look at him, "Uh-Uh, I said I'd pay, put that away."

Lilia was still a little surprised from the quick motion he made to her hand, but none the less she sighed putting the money back in her back pocket, letting Kimblee rummage through his loose jacket.

"So, you still going to talk to me about what you were doing before you came to look for me?" She asked remembering what they came here for in the first place…

To talk…

Kimblee paid the drinks, taking his shot in his hand to stare at it before sipping back a little of the liquid with a soft exhale as he let the taste of alcohol linger on his lips,

"Mm…It's been awhile since I had fine hard liquor."

"Yeah, me too, now answer my question." She whined laying her elbow on the counter to support her cheek in her hand, which only got the Crimson to roll his eyes a little.

"Jeez, you're so impatient. Are you really that eager to leave?" She shrugged looking away from him.

"Sort of." She mumbled.

"Well, too bad. You agreed to a drink, now you're going to enjoy it. Now, drink."

"Oh, sure thing boss." She said sarcastically, before laughing to take her drink. Kimblee never knew why she always downed her drinks, it wasn't a contest, but then again, from what she was going through right now, she seemed like she needed it.

She too exhaled after the drink grinning at the tingling sensation through her blood stream, "That's good stuff…"

She set the glass down gently on the counter, leaving her hand to cradle it within her grasp, when suddenly she noticed Kimblee looking up at the bottles upon bottles on the wall behind the counter they sat at, reading off every bottle before turning his gaze to hers again, smiling a little to make her blush. At that, it only made his tongue dance behind his lips as he left out a soft chuckle, "You're so cute. Even when you'd get angry at me…You were always able to still make me laugh at you."

"Hey! You're laughing at me now?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Yeah, I know what you meant. What're you trying to woo me?" She joked only getting silence from him as he rolled his eyes for the second time now.

"Woo? I don't think that's the write word. I don't need to woo you to get you to forgive me, right?" She began to stare off at her half filled glass, only now looking up at the bottles that Kimblee once admired as well.

"You can say that. I just wish it didn't come to this." He became confused.

"What'd you mean?" Lily's eyes seemed to be staring off every where now, not sure on what to say to that.

She said all she needed to say earlier, but she knew he was only trying to get her to admit it to him that she didn't want to leave, & that she wanted to stay.

_More like stay with him… _

"You know, us…" She paused for a long time, pondering something before slowly looking over at Kimblee, who seemed to be studying her body language, watching as she tilted her head to the side, & cradled it in her hand while intently began to stare at her childhood friend for the answers he looked for.

"Do you remember the first time we made our first connection?"

"How could I forget? It's kind of hard to forget the past all together, considering we were together half our lives, basically…And everything that happened in our lives we will occasionally remember from time to time, I'll admit that." Lily giggled softer than ever, almost making Kimblee's spine shiver, for the third time in his life…

That was usually his job to do that to Lilia but this time, the tables had turned.

"Yeah, well…" She trailed off soothingly, shifting her eyes to the table where her finger began to tap on the glass, her cheeks were beginning to darkened with a light pink blush.

It made Kimblee smile to see she was content after everything.

Inside, he wanted to just come out & say it.

Say, he was sorry for everything he put her through, for leaving everything they created in a cloud of dust behind…

Like she was the rest of the world, & he knew she wasn't, but then why did he leave her like that? He should've taken her with him, he thought heartedly to himself.

That was when he pulled out the picture of them from his pocket, looking at the image again to let his eyes capture the young girl's eyes in the picture. He closed his own eyes, smiling as he laid it down between their cold cups, getting Lily's attention abruptly. He could hear a small gasp leave her when she spotted it, "Where'd you get that?"

"You asked earlier where I went before I came to find you…Well, here's your answer." Lilia was shocked, she wasn't sure if she should be mad again, or…What was it? Happy?

"You invaded my privacy? God, Zolf…"

"Hey, you were the one going to leave them behind, if anything Miles & the others would've found them for sure, & then what? Would you want to explain it to him instead?" Her eyes filled with hurt at the sound of his name removing her gaze, once again from his.

"But…" He started again getting her to look back at him.

"The reason why I invaded your _privacy_, was because I wanted to see if you were really serious about changing."

"Why?" Was all she could ask shrugging her shoulders.

"Curiosity." Kimblee couldn't admit the real reason he went into her room. Sure, he only told her half the truth, but the hole was so much deeper than that.

Before long, Kimblee finished his drink in mighty gulps, only to pour a second after wards.

It was odd for Lilia considering he never drank more than one in front of her, but then again, he was buying them.

Just then, a familiar song took the air; a soft melody that always seem to catch Lily's ears when she'd walk into the place, "Ooh! I love this song! Let's dance!"

"What?" He looked at her like she was crazy, oh wait…

"I don't…_Dance_, Lily."

"Come on, we don't even have to move, we can just sway…Please?"

"Do you even realize what you're asking me? And I thought I was the one person you never wanted to see again?" She pouted at his answer.

"You're the one who brought me here, so get up & dance with me!" She had had enough with his refusal & firmly grabbed his wrist almost dragging him to the dance floor.

"Oh come on, I haven't even put enough drinks in me to be doing this." He tried to throw excuse after excuse to try to get her to stop, but she only laughed & finally pulled him by both of his wrist to the center of the dance floor.

"Come on, don't be such a chick, Zolf. You're such a baby!"

"I don't dance!" He retorted over the music above them.

When she finally got him to the middle of the dance floor, she forced his arms around her, their chests touched one another's as Lilia laced her hands in his, making them sway back & forth, "See, it's not so bad."

"Says you." He murmured trying to make sure no one heard him, but it only made Lilia laughed removing some strands that fell in front of her face.

It only seem to work a little bit when suddenly Kimblee noticed the strands that wanted to fall back in her face again, but this time, he tenderly moved them to the back of her ear, making her smile up at him, before silence fell between the two, their gazes never leaving each other as they swayed fully to the music, nearly dancing like everyone else as they fell into the melody. It suited this moment, the lyrics the woman sang…The instruments that softly played, it drifted into their minds as their atmosphere drastically began morphed with the song itself…

_Somewhere in your mindEveryone can hidetheir soul, their mourningYour memory confinedNo one can be foundBut they are still aroundLike mindstalkingIn ivory surroundsCalling out your enemy insideLike mindstalkingIntruder of life, call no moreLike mindstalkingSilently you fightThe anger in your cryA sound invokingThe enemy insideI reveal your shameSacred and profaneA crime revokingYour memory in vainCalling out your enemy insideLike mindstalkingIntruder of life, call no moreLike mindstalking_

…Everything about it made Lilia fall into those dazzling blue sapphires that beamed down brightly like crystals created by mother earth, herself. Those eyes had seen so much, & said unspeakable things to her. She didn't need to hear them from Kimblee to know _this_ wasn't fake.

She could see it was real.

And it scared her, like always…

She could feel her cheeks beginning to burn & it only confirmed it as Kimblee's lips spread into an intrigued smile.

One that said, _You're blushing. _

In response, Lilia could only shut her eyes, & hide her face in his chest, making the Crimson chuckle at her bashfulness, hearing her 'mew' at him through his fabrics.

Kimblee lifted her head with a tilt of her chin, cupping the side of her face to have her look up at him, "You happy now?" Implying to the fact that she dragged him all the way to the dance floor, then again, dragging Kimblee places he didn't want to go seemed to be their strong trait with one another, she'd drag him there & he'd bitch the whole way, until eventually he came to find he actually, somewhat enjoyed whatever they were doing.

Just a little, but dancing?

Dancing definitely wasn't his thing, although, he had to admit…If he had to have these last few minutes with her dancing, he could care less if Central saw him like this with the woman he held to his soul for all the years that passed them by.

Those 18 years…

Before long, Kimblee pulled himself down to Lily's lips, his own parting as his eyes glossed over with a fierce flare of shock that only he could sense when he was this connected to the girl protected in his embrace. The gaze she gave to him, was as if she wanted this all along, her eyes were fogging over too with fear flashing between lust; all the while Lilia didn't move from his grasp, neither did she put up a fight this time. All she could feel was his nose lightly brushing against hers, while his lips dangled above her own like before one the roof. They played with her bottom lip for a second before Kimblee seemed to hesitate in capturing the moment, suddenly dumbstruck by the girl beneath him.

Lilia couldn't take it anymore, her cheeks were burning at his malevolent stare, & an incredible flame was overwhelming inside her, just like him.

She closed the gap between them finally, both of them holding on to the other tighter, & tighter the deeper the kiss fell into a pure sativa.

It had been so long since she had felt his full lingering lips on hers, they had been so close before on the roof, & a second time near her room. But this time, there was nothing to hold them back, no one to help them resist their lust for each other. All she wanted was to keep doing this.

Everyday for the 7 years…She wanted to do was keep this going & never let him go, not to anyone, not even death. Even if Kimblee were to take to hell with him, she would always tell herself was a sucker for hard candy.

God, Zolf…

Their eyes stared into the pools of truth, the orbs of green & blue merged as one new distinct shade, its colors mixing in a form of linger & distilled.

Kimblee slowly pulled away for a moment, savoring the kiss he fondly remembered, before smiling at Lily sincerely bringing her into another passionate kiss hearing a gasp leaving her before he completely devoured her mouth in a tighter embrace that could hide themselves from everyone on the dance floor.

Shortly afterwards, he slowly pulled away again, sliding his lips to her forehead, & kissing it gently to take in her distinctive scent of vanilla flowers he was so damn fond of.

It was all too much, they both wanted each other more than anything, but pride seemed to always get in the way of that.

Not this time, not tonight, Kimblee wanted more….

The one thing he had been craving from her since he had arrived…

He just wanted her, he needed her even if it was just for tonight…

As if on queue, The song finally faded away, & everyone began to chatter away before another song began to take the old ones place, filling the atmosphere once again; but this time, Kimblee had had enough dancing.

"Can we go sit down now?" He asked still inches away from her face as he asked this, Lilia was too much in a trance to speak for a moment, but then the touch of the back of his finger rolling down her face seemed to wake her up from dream land, making her widened her eyes a bit, "Huh? Oh."

They didn't realize it but as they walked back to the bar their pinkies were slightly connected like they were kids again, but sadly the connection ceased when they took a seat in their individual stools.

Lilia had finished off her drink & both of them decided to go back to the station.

Lilia still had plans on leaving & that's exactly what she was going to do.

So, they bundled up in the car & drove back in silence both of them not sure on what to say after kissing & now departing, but it wouldn't be long now since they were coming up to the station, but unfortunately the moment Lily took in the sight of the station, she could see her train already stationed making her extremely nervous, "Damn it, I hope I don't miss it."

"We'll make it. I promised I drop you off after the drinks, so, I only have this to say. I hope you find what you're looking for where ever you go. And stay safe, remember the homunculi as well as the Military will be looking for you once you decide to take off again, so keep yourself uncover if you need to." She cocked a brow for a second looking over to the man that just seemed to be concentrating on the road.

"Are you sure you're not going to try to take me back to Central?"

"Yes, Lily. I'm letting you go, so stopped trying to make me do my damn job & stop asking."

And that was the end of it.

Something told her he didn't want her to leave, & that she wouldn't if he wasn't forcing her to go to Central.

But then again, they were already attempting to threaten her…

Not the Military personally, but the homunculi…

Ever since Raven came up to Briggs, she knew that who ever was pulling the strings behind the higher ups, certainly knew about her, & would do anything or kill anyone to get her to stay in Central…

That meant if Kimblee was a weak spot, which-, duh, it was! They would kill him with no hesitation.

_No, he'll be able to take care of himself… _She lowered her head looking down at hand that held her winter gloves before she decided to put them on, looking back at the road with a glint of watery eyes.

They made it to the station finally, but instead of parking in the lot this time, Kimblee parked the car in front of the stairs so Lily had better time to catch up to the train.

Him, on the other hand, he didn't have to run, Kimblee had a feeling the moment the whistle blew, her train was already clacking away on the tracks, leaving her behind as she attempted to run for it.

"Shit…" She slowed down at the station's platform, watching the train go off on its marry way, "Damn it, I saw this coming when we made it over the hill…" She muttered cursing to herself over & over again, not realizing that Kimblee had already caught up to her, staring at the same train as it whistled away in the distance.

The only thing Kimblee could do at this point was look down at Lilia who was still out of breathing from running so hard, "Now what? Are you planning on buying another ticket?" He asked smirking a little, only to get a scoff out of her as she twirled her stare to him.

"No…That was the last one till tomorrow, you know that! You took one here, remember? Oh wait, no, I forgot, you took it half way. Damn it, I don't have enough for a room, & Briggs…Forget it, I ain't going back, it doesn't even seem like anyone's notice that we left."

There was a pause between them before Lillian sighed & grabbed her bag to go sit on the bench, Kimblee quietly followed behind her, watching as she leaned over sadly, pondering on what to do, before Kimblee finally sighed to have him ask the obvious, at least for him.

"If you don't mind sharing an inn with me, &…You don't mind having the couch-,"

"No. No. No. N.O. I'm not going to sleep in the same room as you! I don't want-,"

"Stop saying that & listen to reason for once! Stop denying your in a shit hole right now, Lillian. Your train just left, you apparently don't have a lot of money on you, & it's freezing cold out here. I mean, you can stay out here in the cold if you want, if that's what you really want to do, but I think you should at least have somewhere to sleep tonight. And in case you haven't noticed, there's not a single person at this station except us. So, stop being stubborn & just say yes."

_Why does she have to be so stubborn? _He thought to himself, irritated.

He knew he was gone for 10 years, but was she that determined to cut him off? The only thing Lilia could think of doing, was just doing what he said.

He was right, was she didn't want to stay in the snow all night, as pretty as it was, it wasn't worth getting ammonia.

She sniffled the cold back in her throat & nodded her head before looking up at Kimblee with a frown, at first, but it soon changed into a dent of a smile before Kimblee smirked back at her extending out his hand to her so he could help her up.

She extended out her hand as well grabbing the Crimson's gloved hand that gripped it tenderly before he pulled her up to him, "Thank you…Now, I assume you know where there's one around here right?"

She thought about it as they walked back hand in hand, her eyes glimpsed up at the open sky above them, "Hmm, yeah…But…It's gonna cost ya." She replied with little blue scribbles covering her face.

"How much…"

"Uh…Heh, heh…You'll see…"

Again they packed up into the car, driving further out in the middle of down town, where the busy streets were filled with people walking around usually, but since it was already so late, the only thing that seemed to be open were bars, 24 hour liquor stores & the only inn in the part of town they were in, "It looks nice." He said examining the outside of it.

"Yeah, that's why it's so expensive. They didn't really have a reason for having inns except this one, so it's three stories high."

"Make sense, it is near Fort Briggs, & they're on the boarder line with Drachma at the moment."

"Ain't that the truth." Lily muttered before Kimblee finally parked the car so she could get out. They both walked together side by side, entering the lively inn that only had one desk clerk running the place.

"Hellooo! Late night romancers, I see! Hmm, well then, should I put you down for one room?"

"Yes." Kimblee stated bitterly making the person kind of stop talking immediately & getting straight to the point. He scribbled down the receipt & handed it to Kimblee along with his Alchemist pocket watch & visa card, letting Lilia & him get on with their night of long needed sleep.

The two decided to take the elevator to save their legs from aching already, but just as they were half way up the elevator, the lights began to flicker, & the cart began to shake slightly, "That's…Alarming." He stated with his jacket already hung in one of his arms.

"Just a tad." Agreed Lily.

At that moment, the whole entire elevator switched off in the process of lifting them to the third floor, "Brilliant, bloody, brilliant." Kimblee grumbled.

"I paid for at least a working elevator when I came here…" He said again this time looking to the side in the dark.

"They don't even have an emergency light in here…" Lilia stated softly before removing her snow gloves from her hands, "Well, they better hurry up & fix it! Or I might have to just make myself an exit." He crossed his arms while he stood in place waiting for the elevator to proceed, but yet nothing happened.

It was just pure darkness all around them...

It got Kimblee to thinking as they waited their for a good 2 minutes in the dark without saying a word to one another, what a coincidence that he'd stuck in an elevator with Lily.

He thought about saying it out loud to get a reaction out of her, but then again he didn't want to ruin the silence of peace between them. He just stood there knowing that she was right there next to him. The sense of that _something_ pulling at him began to tick a little, making Kimblee gulp back his saliva that began to flood his mouth, then suddenly, he finally felt the nerve to speak…

"You know, it's kind of dark in here…It's hard to see anything…"

"Mm-hmm…"

"I wonder…If you would accept, an apology like this…From me."

She wasn't sure what he meant at first, it was so sudden it left her pondering what he meant by apologizing, until her ears perked up to what he meant.

"Apologize?" Her throat felt sore from asking the weird question…

"Yeah.." He chuckled hiding his emotions behind what he was about to say, "I know you think I must've stopped caring about you or something when I got myself arrested. I mean, it wasn't like I did it on purpose, I was just enjoying myself... And I got a little carried away…That was selfish of me, & I guess you were right, we were just kids, having some good old fashion, mindless fun…" He stopped himself for a second, remembering that day after his fun of being destructive…All that destruction he caused with her next to his side, smiling & admiring his life's work.

" I remember seeing your face that day…When they took me in. I didn't think you would be that miserable without me."

They both remembered it very well. He was surrounded by soldiers when they attempted to put him in the car to bring him to Central for his sentence. But just before they stuck him in, he looked back scanning his eyes over the soldiers that watched him, & there in the crowd she stood with eyes that asked him to let her kill them, but he only shook his head, before they shoved them in, riding off with him.

The trial was even worse… "I didn't realize I was going to hurt you…And for that, I'm…" He stopped in mid sentence feeling the sudden feeling of wanting to not say it, he never said sorry to any one, so he had to find the right way to say, but suddenly, a sob released from Lily's lips, making Kimblee look over to her in the dark, some what smiling at the way she was trying to make it unheard, but he had sharp senses.

"Are you crying?" He asked with soft tone.

"No…I'm just…I think I'm happy…I don't know…" Suddenly her voice choked back making it obvious to Kimblee that she was crying again, it actually was beginning to get to him.

How many times did he make her cry, & not just when he showed up, but before hand?

How many times did she cry for him at night when he was away, thinking about her through the jail cell barred windows.

He knew he had to be crazy thinking that she was staring dazing at the same moon that he admired every night for the last 10 years, even longer if it was possible, but now it was a official. She had been staring at the same moon every night, even when she was with Miles there was always a part of her that stuck to Kimblee all this time, & of course, she had already told him that, & that's what killed him…Those tears that kept appearing.

"But I'm also sad…No, I-I'm… I'm afraid…"

"Why?" He asked again softer, not realizing his own emotions were starting to rise up in his chest.

"Because I-…I hate that I'm always falling for you-,... You stupid man…"

It hit him as if a brick had strike him right in the head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. For the first time in the last 18 years, she admitted that she loved him. Not in so many words, but the way she said it, was as if she was really afraid of Kimblee for breaking her heart, & that scared him too, that was something no one else had ever been able to do to him.

For Lilia, It was never her loosing her mind that made her want to stop doing all the things she love to do, in fact, she probably welcome it in all honesty, but…It was his charms, his soul, his mind, his lips, his eyes, his persona, his tough guy attitude, his 'I REALLY wish I weren't here right now' sarcasm. Everything about him drove her to the brink of wanting to devour him in her insanity.

It was him that kept her tears warm at night, Kimblee that kept her from wanting to live, & he realized he was the only one to save her from snapping. No one else would be able to do it.

Never in a million years, & Lilia knew that, that's why she feared it so much...

Just then, a sudden urge literally threw Kimblee at the one tear filled face woman, turning Lilia's chest to his, pushing her up against the elevator's wall with a loud gasp, only to stare in the dark with gritting teeth. Lily wasn't sure what was going on, all she knew was she was thrown up against the wall, the sound of his panting only worrying her for a second as she felt her heart tensed up with her body, her lungs were holding in the breath she held when he pushed her back.

She suddenly heard him take a shaky breath back into his lungs, "Z-Zo-," & in one swift rough motion the crimson took his chances without a care in the world, bruising his lips against hers in a tantalizing, rough kiss, causing Lily to become afraid even more at first, moaning out a few times in utter shock, rebellion, & surprise, the blush of pink began catching up with her cheeks again; & it only worsened when he surprised her further by throwing his arms under her legs & forcing her even more to the wall, making sure this time, she couldn't escape from this.

The compressing caused him to grunt in his own kiss, listening to Lilia whimpering protests behind his lips, although he began to notice her whimpers fading away into the darkness as she felt out the kiss more, poking her tongue out to get a hold of his in a, now, tender & passionate kiss.

Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck, forcing him to deepen the kiss further, to the point there was no return… Their kiss progressed in seconds bursting into a wild & fierce molding of their mouths.

All the while the heat of it all, was causing mindlessly groping at one another. The kiss was breath taking, yet suffocating, all the way Lilia loved it.

She missed this…

She missed all of him for so long, she impulsively bucked her hips into Kimblee's. He froze at first, savoring the feel of her heat suddenly brushing up against his bulge, before he grinned against her skin, chuckled softly before bucking himself back against her even harder, Lily could only muffle a moan between his lips, & tongue slithering throughout her mouth.

The Crimson took his opportunity to bite & suck on the girl's bottom lip before pulling her into another fearsome lip mold, pulling at the one another's clothing.

Lilia was the first to make a move, starting to untie Kimblee's tie from around his neck, but unfortunately, just as Lilia was about to undo his belt buckle, the elevator's light flickered back on & the cart they were once trapped in began to move, although they both seem to notice this, & pulled back in disappointment, yet even though their lips were away from one another's their foreheads stayed connected, Lilia's hands only cradled his face tenderly, almost never wanting this moment to end, especially when she heard those special words she had been waiting so long to hear from him, "I-I'm…I'm sorry, Fancy-Face…Don't you even think for a second that I had forgotten about you while I was in that dingy cell. Because the truth is, I couldn't stop thinking about you…I couldn't stop thinking about your lips…" He trailed off kissing her lips one last time before running his hands over her head to run his fingers through her hair.

"I couldn't stop thinking about the feel of your skin…" He gripped onto her body like never before, holding her to him as he deepened the kiss for a moment, "I even missed your voice…" His eyes were burning into hers with desires already rising in his chest as he scanned those eyes that wanted him just as much as he wanted her, "Everything…Everything about you, drives me to the urge of wanting to just explode & destroy the universe around us, just so I could make sure I'd find you again…"

His eyes shined lustfully, hungrily in the ceiling lights, making the helpless Lily blush from his stare & his lingering words. She couldn't help but feel a summersault toss & twist within her stomach, "Zolf…" He cupped the back of her head letting her dark hair spill between his fingers to bunch it up behind her skull & pulled her into him again, his tongue tracing her bottom lip just before the elevator stopped at the third floor finally with a loud 'ding' to ruin their intimate moment.

It caused Kimbee to put the flustered woman down back on her shaky feet as the door abruptly opened to a couple that were giggling& talking to one another.

The two had already seem like they had been partying for a while, but that didn't both the two Alchemist's that strolled passed them, until Kimblee began to run down the hall passing up Lilia, "Race ya!"

Immediately she gasped & tried to out run him, both of them snickering & Lilia giggling to try to beat the Crimson at his own game, it seem to be a tie when they both started pushing the other for the door, but with that, Kimblee had the key, so as he jingled the door open Lily called out, "First one in wins!" The second that door became unlocked, they both flew inside, Kimblee tackling Lilia to the floor in an attempt to shorten her distance.

"Oomph!"

They both fell with a big bang hitting a lamp on the way down till the light rolled in their direction, creating their meshed shadows on the wall.

"Ow, you bastard that hurt!" She laughed looking back where Kimblee wrapped himself around her waist, suddenly ceasing her laughter & reducing them to small giggles as Kimblee just smirked back at her.

"So, I guess you win this round, huh?" He chuckled, oh so softly as he crawled up her body...

"I guess so."

She grinned up at him, when he finally hovered over her face, the loose tie that was once around his neck was discarded quickly as he gazed down at the woman below him. They both couldn't help it, even though Lilia was still softly giggling up at him, she could feel all those warm sensations coming back to her in an instant.

Then, closing the gap between them, Kimblee lowered himself to her lips, & kissed them softly before deepening the kiss & kicking the door behind him with his foot to leave them both swimming on the floor in each others arms...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next- Chapter 7: The Sparks<strong>_

_Love is fragile_

_The word should never be used so carelessly_

_So now, these two will find out what it means..._

_Without having to speak it, but yet to show _

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, you know what's next guys! Lemon! Yay Lemons~! Sexy sexy Kimblee deserves one does he not? Alrighty! Sorry I've had coffee today so I'm bouncing off the walls right now...Like off of futurama when fry decided he wanted to spend his three hundred dollars from the government on 100 cups of coffee...Except my vision doesn't slow down to the sight of a humming bird flapping its wings! LOL I love that show, you guys should see it if you like the Simpsons, but unlike the simpsons...It has an <strong>_ending_**! Which are in three movies LOL I really do like the show...I watch it everyday on DVD. HellZ yes, because watching on T.V.'s great but owning on dvd is better! Keep around for Greed's story now! it'll be next before the lemon gets out but by the time you reads this it should be updated already! Ta tah! **


	7. Chapter 7 Sparks

**Tiny Disclaimer: I don't own Kimblee Or FMA so there! *Raspberry* **

***Pouts* Oh well, I guess the fact that I bought all 5 box sets makes me happy *snuggles them to cheek* Mmm...I love you FMA...Oh, hey, what're you still doing here! Read your lemon! Go on off you go~ *Continues to snuggles box sets & FMA plushies!***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: Sparks<strong>_

Lilia tried to see pass the gloss of lust that slightly blinded her in the heat of the kiss they began to deepen, only to see a blurry vision of the man she so desperately needed. It was like a drug that she wanted so bad. She once had it, lost it, & regained it again, only now she wasn't sure what to do first.

Her hands were shaking nervously as she roamed his chest that was sadly restricted by his button up shirt & vest, since his jacket was already somewhere hiding in the room. She was just so tempted to rip it all off of him, without all the business of unbuttoning, but something inside her wanted savior him like on she did at the bar, fearing that if she the feeling of him too quickly, he would vanish in her arms.

Kimblee couldn't really make up his mind on what he was doing. He never did…He never had to make a decision on whether or not he wanted her, because it was already a given when he saved her. And that was the only decision made _for_ him. Now, his hunger for Lilia was causing his patience to wear thin with all the buttons he was beginning to undo.

There was just way too many of little bastards!

So, with the grit of his teeth he let a chasseur cat grin take his face while his eyes burned holes into her green ones.

"This jacket…So restricting…" He muffled those words tauntingly before he decided to pull her jacket apart with just the flex of his muscles tensing up with the rush he was getting just by listening to the sound of Lily gasping out of shock as the buttons scattered the floor beneath them.

"You bastard…"

"Just like old times…" He murmured gruffly traveling his hungry lips up to her ear leaving a soft kiss behind it, sending shivers down the girl's back as he continued his love bites down her neck creating another moan from her. Already he could feel Lilia weakening in his arms each time he set her skin up in flames.

Unfortunately for Lily, while Kimblee was already caressing her bare skin, she was still attempting to unbutton his over clothed suit, & in a small frustrating defeat, she began to whimper at him before snatching a hold of his ear lobe between her teeth to get a light groan out of the crimson. She was most pleased, giggling slightly as she continued to gnaw on it roughly, pulling & flicking her tongue between her teeth & his lobe.

It was driving Kimblee off the edge, so much so he could hardly keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head & exhaling, sensing himself erecting quickly against the movement of Lily swaying her pelvic under him.

"Go slow…" She couldn't help but say those words, feeling her body fill with a burning desire that needed to be filled. It was making her muscles ache & her body tremble with excitement & anticipation.

By the time she got to the last button, Lilia could only pull it off with a rough tug, letting her hands roam freely over the warm memorial flesh & muscles that she so deeply missed memorizing with her hands…

Little did Kimblee realize, her hands were extremely cold, & with a quiet gasp, he gave a humming chuckle, having his eyes rising & falling as he relaxed once again. His lips found their way back to hers, slipping his tongue around hers to create an even newer, deeper kiss.

He was able to pull the jacket completely off, only to start pulling at Lilia's waist to lean her body to his, before letting both of his hands follow down her legs until he wrapped them around his hips, picking her up in a powerful lift to carry his surprised & shaky victim to the bedside in a rough manner, finally ridding the rest of their clothes to the floor. He started with the dress, lifting up the skirt to Lily's hips so he could feel more of her curves, touching any piece of skin he could find making the woman gasp & whimper at him, the kiss breaking & restarting all over again as they broke for air.

He brought a hand up to her jaw line only caressing it down her neck & shoulder, until he found the loose strap that held the last of the dress before him, lacing the small string around his fingers before he brushed it off her shoulders, exposing her chest little by little till the entire dress laid just around her waist.

Kimblee took this time to lift his hands to her breast caressing them tenderly & firmly, getting a small muffled moan out Lily while she continued to hold on to him from around his neck & her teeth beginning to bite at his bottom lip…

She was begging to suddenly feel that sensation again…

It was that over whelming, uncontrollable urge…"Zolf…"

Her head was beginning to spin a little, every memory was coming back to her with such powerful emotions she could only smile in ecstasy, as his hips began to grind with hers…

"Now…What shall I do with this…?" Kimblee pulled back from Lily, smirking as he stared deeply into her eyes only to see the new look of surprise when he tugged on her tiny piece of under wear she was wearing, "It's been such a long time…I almost forgot how to take off one of these…" His voice was so teasing, so taunting, it was getting Lilia to shiver when she felt what was coming next…

The look in his eyes were just too dangerous…

To be anything _but_ the expected…

"Don't…"

He just grinned viciously at her awful attempt to stop, seeing her cheeks redden when the pieces of her thin underwear exploded before their eyes, causing Lilia to gasp loudly, moaning as she felt the electricity of his Alchemy swim off her body from her lower regions to the tips of her toes & finger tips. It clashed so perfectly, it made Lily arch her back in utter pleasure, now giving Kimblee this opportunity to bury his face into her neck, biting, licking, sucking, doing anything he could do to hear her moan his name & she did without hesitation, feeling him embrace her body to his even tighter in an attempt to brush his fingers up against her slick folds to her clit.

It was so sensitive, his mere touch made her head fall back with a soft exhale, this time with a weaker moan to fill their room. He rubbed two fingers at her entrance & slipped every once in a while over her swollen bud.

He grazed his fangs against her collar bone, licking & sucking on her skin again, caressing the wet spot between her legs as it rapidly grew from his sensual touch, making the alchemist chuckle up at Lily who was already panting uneasily from what he was causing to her so delightfully, "Hmm, look at that…It's really been that long since you've been properly tamed?"

He was trying hard not to smile at the fact that he was the one to get to have her in so long. He was even maybe happy at that, knowing that Lily had been reserving herself for him, in a way.

Maybe not on purpose, but it definitely showed, & he liked it…

"Don't say that, you jerk…" She whined at him, embarrassed that he could even _tell_ that much just by feeling her.

It continued like this for what felt like an eternity, his fingers began to soak the further he progressed his teasing, pumping her with a firm rhythm that left Lily blinded by pleasure, & just watching her expression was making it hard keep his own needing desires contained from behind the mask he usually wore, but tonight Kimblee could see that he was going to release the beast with her. He wanted to see her face distort in the purest of ecstasy's like he use to see in her. He would see it until her face was redden with excitement & exhaustion….

_Damn, it's been so long I can barely keep my thoughts contained...How long will I be able to go on before I loose it? _He thought to himself, grunting a little when he finally & oh so slowly slid his third into her heated core causing Lily's nails to dig into his back, "God!" Her muscles tightened around his finger, well, fingers if you include the next one he slid in, getting Lilia to scream out his name in the spare of the moment.

He couldn't resist, this time Kimblee seemed to notice the gaze in the girl's eyes, & the hot sweat beginning to build up over her burning skin from tension. This woman he could only find in so many words, but right now as he looked upon that distorted face he waited so patiently for, all he could think of was the word hot…And mind boggling…

He couldn't understand it, but it was okay, he didn't need to think clearly at this point, but when it came to times like this, he knew deep down he could be so unpredictable in times of dominance.

He was craving her like he craved war, like he craved chaos, & it was only going to be a matter of seconds before he would let himself go… He could feel it as he profusely & hungrily tasted her flesh, caressing her collar bone with his tongue & lips as he began to sensually kiss every part of her shaking form. He made way down the girl's chest to make her face blush even further letting him deepened himself into her heating body just giving Kimblee the advantage he need to cupped & squeezed a free hand at one of her breast, letting his mouth devour over her already erected nipple.

Lilia released a pleading mew at Kimblee, feeling the thrusting of his fingers beginning to further its brutality on her as he quickly set another pace.

All she could do in response was put her wondering hands through his hair, finding the rubber band that kept his hair collected to letting his black raven hair spill over his exposed back & shoulders.

She wanted nothing more than to see him for what he truly was, wild…He was savage…When he was outside he was always so calm & cleaned up, which was fine in its own way, but when he looked like this…

Untamed… And deadly, even, it was hard not for Lily not to handle the soft strands between her fingers while she began worshipped his body like a deity. She roamed his long hair with her fingers, pulling back it to see his eyes staring up at her while he gave his undivided attention to her two melons in his heated hands, pulling & kneading both with his teeth & fingers as he multi-tasked. He flicked the bud a couple times before sucking & swirling his mouth around it, the other still retrieving just as much pulling & tender tugging as Lilia moaned down at everything he was doing to her.

Both her top & lower regions were swimming & spinning throughout her. Kimblee smirked up lustfully at Lilia's distorted face of blissful pleasure before pulling inches away from her skin & continued to stare up at her body, kissing down her rib cage & abs till he reached her pelvic, licking & sucking on her sensitive spots on the sides, his hands still occupying themselves with pleasuring Lillian to no end, her sounds of mixed noises filling the Crimson's senses.

All six of them…

_What a wonderful sound…Besides the sound of my own explosions, this is…Bliss…_

Before long, his erection began to ache behind his restraint, nearly hurting from the fabric being too tight for his own good, & it made him groan impatiently.

This was it, he couldn't take it anymore….He needed her now…

He released his belt buckle & button removing his pants quicker than Lily could catch sight of them, only seeing him in his boxers, trying to hold his bulge back within his thin shorts.

She bit her lip only thinking of what was to come when his hand squeezed onto her breasts again, his tongue traced around her belly button & traveled down her visible pelvic till he reached her clit, devouring it like he did everything else. The moment his tongue lapped over the most sensitive part of her body, Lilia gasped back & deeply sighed a moan, swaying her hips as her inside ached for him to do more.

Kimblee's extra appendage didn't want to rush things…His motions stayed light & taunting for a short while before he decided to plunge his tongue into her tiny blossom.

The sensation's were so mouth watering & mind boggling, Lilia was beginning to loose herself in Kimblee's teasing. Her heart was pounding against her chest with thrills & chills, sensations & feelings that Kimblee himself was beginning to feel for the first time in 7 years, he wanted more each time he touched her, the urges within his chest rose to it final extent when he sadly removed his fingers, & plunged his tongue deeper into her, grunting as he lifted her legs up so he could wrap his arms around her waist tightly, another strange louder noise left the White Lotus as one of her hands swung behind her, holding onto the sheets with a tight grip as her body throbbed & pulsated with unusual new climax that swelled up inside her like never before.

"Zolf…"

She mewed out loud when she felt the humongous bubble erupt within her causing her eyes to tear a bit before she closed them tightly, & threw her head back into the bed with an unbelievable orgasm, "…Zolf…!" He could feel her cumming, lapping up all he could of her before pulling away to lick his hungry lips in a satisfaction.

He love making her feel so helpless in the most enjoyable way possible. There was something about her body being limp & looking up so helplessly under him that made him love it all that much more as he continued to feel himself turn excited for the girl. He grinned down over Lily's softly beaded body, listening into her tired pants while she attempted to regain herself from the damage.

Fuck, she was bewilderingly beautiful when she drowned in his glory.

"You make such wonderful noises, Fancy-Face."

His fingers feather touched bits & pieces of her making her blush & gasp softly to it. From below, he could feel Lilia's legs trembling, making him smirk devilishly to give a soft chuckle, "And you're shaking so beautifully in my hands…"

He leaned down kissing her shins before trailing the light kisses up her inner thighs till his lips reached her pelvic & stomach again.

"And the faces you make are so adorable. I can barely stand it…" His voice shook & growled with hunger & lust, almost not being able to resist as he worshipped her breast, kissing back & forth through the valley of them while in the process holding himself ever so tightly around his over zealous lover.

Lilia gasped every few seconds to Kimblee's mouth moving over her upper torso, his teeth plucked at one of the buds of her breast, before replacing it with his finger & thumb to tweak it with a rough caress.

Meanwhile, his lips were slowly finding their way up her neck to her lips again, catching her in a swirling vortex of a locked on tongue war.

Lilia was trying hard to catch her breath in his dominating kiss, & with the position they were in, Kimblee already had his manliness grinding up against her warmth…

He had to admit it had been so long for him, his body was nearly aching for the mere fact he was so close to her.

She was the only woman he wanted to take for himself. He didn't want to share her with any other soul. She was his & only his, so he wanted it to stay that way.

"I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back for much longer…" He growled in their bruising kiss.

She responded by pulling him from around his neck to force him to her lips even more, creating a bruising kiss of her own before he pulled his zipper down to release the savage beast & brushed the tip of himself to her soaking lips.

It was a jolt of something Lily had never felt; Kimblee was her first & that's how it felt, like her first time all over again; a new & intriguing moan passed through her lips, only making the Crimson apply more pressure as he hummed his own pleasuring noises, with his own pleasures beginning to get the best of him as he slid in with not as much ease as he imagined.

He could feel it was going to be difficult to pass through her walls completely, so with a soft motion he slid himself in slower, every inch made Lily scream louder & louder at him as her glossy, doughy stare began to effect him.

He stopped half way & slammed in abruptly with a groan that couldn't even compare to Lilia's cry of mix feelings of pain & pleasure. Kimblee could only lay his forehead to hers, nuzzling her nose with his before he stole a kiss from the small woman beneath him.

Kimblee froze in place for a second enjoying the new sensation of her tightness around him, memorizing & remembering how she once felt, & again it was indescribable to the alchemist, it just felt too good for him to put into words.

With a small begging movement of her hips, she whimpered for him to move inside of her, " Oh please, don't stop...D-Don't stop…" She begged him, & he answered gracefully only to move in a forceful, & sway filled manner, making the littler Alchemist groan with new pleasures blooming from her body from the inside out.

It was getting too much for her; it was painful at first, but seconds into Kimblee's strong thrusting she could only moan in bliss & gasp out at the newly created ecstasy that blinded her.

Her body was falling into him as far as he could take her. Her eyes couldn't leave his, not for a second. Their iris's mixed into one emotion, frustrations & overwhelming lust that seemed to ablaze within their hearts. Lily attempted hard not to cry out in pain again when she felt his member dig into her deeper, but couldn't resist it when she finally released her gaze from his & threw her head back with another moan as Kimblee began to speed up into a slamming motion.

She screamed weakly only making the alchemist groan.

"Mm…" Zolf licked his lips of the sweat that began to form from pounding her so hard.

He was digging his nails in so hard he started to leave imprints of his nails into her gentle skin from pulling her into him with every force of his being.

He was hitting her just right now, reaching her g-spot to cause the girl to ignite her first orgasm, "Oh Zolf, faster."

He didn't refuse her; he could. He wanted more too, & gave in with a loud moan, almost matching hers as their lips caught each other in another kiss, "Ngh…Lily…"

She could feel him filling her insides, filling the emptiness that once stood between them. A new tingling sensation began to arise & with her heart swelling immensely, she began to hit her climax again,.

"Are you cumming…?"

At his lustful question, Lilia could only back gasped quietly catching her words in her throat before feeling Kimblee embrace her tightly against him, his member pulsating inside her even more as he unmercifully pounded into her over & over again, each time harder than the last time Lily was crying out in her orgasm.

"Mm…I want to cum too, make me cum Lily…"

He roughly slipped his mate up against the head board, making a loud slam against the wall before making his own slamming noises into her with every ounce of what he had left in him.

Lilia's hands & fingers held onto his shoulders & the back of his head for dear life, her eyes were slowly loosing sight of the man before her when finally, came with a beautiful release of her voice echoing throughout their empty room, taking a hold of him till there was no gap left between them & her nails could comfortably dig her nails into him.

"Zolf…!" She couldn't help cry out his name, feeling herself begin to take hold of him. Her insides were on fire! Exploding in a rage that couldn't be controlled by the gods themselves.

And the lust raging man above her was right along side her.

He was could feel himself about to cum for the first time in a while, & with the sounds of his siren calling out to him, he couldn't hold his climax any longer.

Kimblee recklessly smashed his lips against Lilia's as a final, & powerful moan spilled into her mouth…

Every grunt & gasp coming from them both, matched up with the last of his white essence's filling up into the girl Kimblee held in his arms so deathly tight it could've hurt her if she wasn't already in so much ecstasy. He could definitely tell because of his nails digging deep into the back of the head board they both cling themselves to.

His body tensed up a few more times before falling relaxed into her chest, attempting to catch his breath as if his life depended on it.

Suddenly Kimblee's muscles tensed up again as he slowly lifted his head to meet Lilia's glazed over stare; a satisfied & tired smirk covered the Crimson's face as he swooped his hands tenderly behind her head & lifted her back down onto the mattress below them.

By this point, their panting had calmed a little more, but their kisses had yet to cease. They pecked each other loudly, over & over again to keep the fire the recreated alive, until the Alchemist's face fell in between her neck, hiding himself a little as he nuzzled her pulse with his nose, kissing various places of her skin to make her shake for him.

He continued as he gave a heavy sigh, "Mm…Everything about you drives me wild…I just want to…Ravage you…Over…"

He bent down to her legs again, massaging them with his hands before kissing them as he gazed up into her eyes.

"& over…"

But he trailed off focusing in on her cheeks again to see a single tear escape the corner of her left eye.

She shyly looked away.

He leaned in crossing his arms over her tummy with a soft look of concern…

"You're crying…" He murmured softly wiping it away from her angelic features…

"Is it…Him?" He asked, referring to Miles.

He had to admit in all heartedness, he hated Miles for ever touching her…For ever having a taste of her beautiful soul.

In all honesty, he wanted to blow that bastard to pieces, until there was nothing left of him for it, Lilia was his, & he wanted no one else to ever touch her the way he did tonight…

That was a deep secret he would never say out loud…Never…

"No…Actually for the first time it's not him or you…I guess…" Lily laughed through her with drawn sniffles & such, only putting a hand over her eyes to hide them away from him.

"It's just…" She paused for a minute, "It's just that usually when I was with Miles…It seemed like all we were able to do is fuck, because of Drachma, plus our schedules sometimes…Before I became a Major, I mean. So, now we get to spend more time together now, but… It's hard to have an intimate moment with him now, not without work or something else getting in the way…But with you… I'm…I'm different…I'm me…And I love every waking moment of it. With us, when we do things like this…It…," She seemed hesitant on the last word, but Kimblee smiled already knowing the answer.

"What? Feels…Like we're making love?"

"Ew. Don't say that." Was all she could say making them both give soft quiet laugh, before Kimblee began to shower her collar bone, neck, & jaw line with love bites.

"Zolf…?"

"Mm-Hmm…" He kissed her lips taking her hands in his as he wrapped them around her, both his arms & her own, embracing her with all that he could in the sweetened kissed, only to pull away just enough to brush his lips against hers back & forth, his eyes beaming into hers like the moon light outside their window that beamed in onto the blue carpet beneath them.

This was real, & he was real, in front of her, in her arms.

She knew she was once mad at him for leaving, but all of that disappeared the moment he said he was sorry because he never said that to anyone not even her, & she thought to herself that's all she wanted to hear…

That's why she forgave him.

She wish she had seen it sooner, but either way, whether they both went to jail together or were separated by bars, they would've separated them from one another.

"I don't want to be apart any more…I want to stay…I want to stay with you…" She looked up into his eyes holding him around his neck while she put her hand to his heart, her palm feeling his every beat.

Kimblee just stared for a minute, slightly wide eyed from what she said, but he was nothing more than happy to hear her say that.

"Fine by me…" He smirked, suddenly grabbing her from around the waist & threw her over his shoulders causing the poor girl to shriek in utter shock.

"What the- What're you doing? Damn it you nearly gave me a heart attack…"

"We're dirty, we're taking a shower…"

"Okay, but give me warning next time."

"Why? I love to keep you guessing."

Lilia could only giggle at his response, not at all trying to resist the man who carried her & her fits of giggles in the bathroom.

With a lazy push of the door, Kimblee took his opportunity switched Lily into his arms, cradling her with an unusual smile on his face. One of sincerity, & affection; it was definitely something Lilia would cherish as long as she could, because seeing that smile…Was something heart warming & loving…

Something that wasn't Kimblee…

And with one sensual, meaningful passionate kiss between the two, the Crimson's stepped himself into the shower, letting the water run down their heated forms as they continued on with what they started when they first arrived…

Further & further into the time of their long needed shower, the noises of their pants & moans began to mix with the rhythm of bumping between their four walls surrounding them…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next- Chapter 8: Faded Reality<strong>_

_She was loosing it..._

_She could feel it_

_By what she witnessed that had to be the reason..._

_That thing... It saw her..._

_It called out to her... Called her by her full name..._

_Lilia Nelliel Smith..._

_What the fuck was that thing?_

_Only time would tell..._

_And as the moments keep ticking away, so does her mind..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, I hope this was good for you as it was for me. Kimblee's just so damn hot, I could cry, lol, not. It's not that bad, but none the less he is one hot mo fo! (LMAO I can't believe I just typed that...) The next one will definitely be worth the wait, again I apologize for the wait, I've had alot going on these past few days &amp; internet is limited sometimes over here...LOL <em>**

**_R&R if you please...Or not, I don't really mind, the fact that you read it is good enough for me!_**


	8. Chapter 8 Faded Reality

**Alrighty! Here it is, number 8! On Quizilla this one isn't even out yet, so be grateful LOL! My stupid internet doesn't work with Quizilla considering I'm bumming it off of the Denny's across the street LMFOA! So, with our further a due! LF #8! Enjoy! Oh, Greed part 4 is still under construction since I'll be starting on it tomorrow, well, the rest of it...And The Missing Keepsake for Ling should be out by sometime tomorrow...So until then! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I hate these things...I'm sure a few of these Disclaimies say that...But...I do not own FMA, FMA:B or it's manga! Poo~**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 8: Faded Reality<span>**_

Everything seemed to hurt…Muscles ached & heads felt dizzy from the booze that was drank at the bar, unfortunately for Lily, she knew she was a light weight, & groaned at the throbbing headache she began to feel as she awoke, sprawled across the bed in the nothing but her birthday suit…

Alone….

She jumped up, still forgetting about the headache as she nursed her head with goofy 'nya' before squinting her eyes open to the bright sun beaming in through the window…

When her vision cleared more she could see that Kimblee had vanished from the room.

"Zolf?" Lilia called out hoping for a response, but as her heart fluttered with worry she noticed a white piece of paper pinned to the darkened pillow next to her. She pulled the small pin out of the satin sheet & held it to her vision as she began read the letter quietly.

Her eyes scanned the familiar hand writing.

Her heart felt more at ease that Kimblee didn't just up & leave without giving her a hint to where he left to.

* * *

><p>~<em>Time to rise &amp; shine, Fancy-Face. <em>

_Better start thinking of an explanation, if you want to pass 'You-Know-Who's' worries._

_P.S. _

_By tomorrow, we'll disappear. _

_In the bitter snow._

_So, Dress Warm. Get that Jacket of yours tailored while you're at it.~_

* * *

><p>Lilia could only fall back on the sheet with a smile &amp; a giggle as she nuzzled her face into her pillow with the feeling of excitement filling her soul.<p>

She couldn't explain why she felt that way she did, but deep down inside her heart, she knew this wasn't the time to smile…She had to think of what to say to Miles…

That thought alone made her heart jump again, this time in sadness & anxiety.

A part of her _did_ love him, it's just, she realized she wasn't over Kimblee like she thought she was, & this was a huge problem considering she just basically cheated on him. At the realization, she sighed heavily & laid the back of her hand on her forehead before gazing up at the ceiling.

"Dear God…Miles, what've I done?"

Just then, another thought came to mind, back when they had their fight, she faintly remember Miles was already under the assumption she was going to betray them. He had no trust for her, & that still made her angry.

How could he have known the out come of what she would've picked? _And after their six years together_?

She knew they didn't trust her once Kimblee showed up, & that definitely helped make up their minds about her.

In a way, it broke her heart deep down she wanted to cry after all the times they had together, but even a lively night & a warm cup of coffee, couldn't help them trust each other now.

With an angry puff she jumped up & began to get dress, not wasting any time to get back to work & definitely not afraid to show her face to the man she thought she cared about, only knowing that when she would return, everyone she thought as another family would be waiting on her, watching her with their hawk eyes on her at all times. After all, Lilia was still a Major…

Well, for now.

Finally being prepared physically & mentally, Lilia found her keys she eventually found under the couch & began to fiddle with her key chain to get the one for her car that she used to get down town, but, something filled the air with soft whispers around her ears…

At first, she hardly noticed it, until a soft giggle took the air causing her to gasp loudly & twirl around to miss shadows slightly wiggling away…She could feel the cold sweat kicking in…

_Damn it, why is it that my instincts are telling me that I'm not dreaming…? _Her eyes scanned the room carefully, beads of sweat started to trail down the sides of her face when she awaited for something to come out & spook her, but it never came.

She slowly double checked the room fully on guard & heavy minded the whole time with her hands ready to use her mystic alchemy on her intruder. Even if she couldn't really feel a presence, she was beginning to sense a tinge of fear for some odd reason. Actually, she wasn't sure _what_ she was feeling at this point all she knew was she should stay on guard.

This sixth sense she was getting was so different, it was heavily eerie.

….Frightening even….What ever it was her eyes caught a glimpse of, it definitely wasn't a human, that was for sure.

She thought maybe she was going insane again, that the stupid bug that use to tick at the back of her skull was at it again, or maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her after being under so much stress.

Unfortunately, a little voice in the back of her head told her it was none of the above.

But when nothing came for a while, Lillian thought she could drop her guard finally, she turned back to the window to take one last glimpse outside before a huge darkness snaked & swirled around the gleaming windows, blocking out the sun light & everything to be shown out in the glistening snow.

Millions of eyes appeared within the darkness, only to have a wide & vicious grin appear as the monster of darkness stared at her.

"I….I…uh-,"

She wanted to scream, scream at the top of her lungs in shear horror of the creature taking away the light, but she was frozen from the inside out, her body tensed up all over, falling cold as ice as her face fell instantly pale. She couldn't even blink away the tears that began to show in the corner of her eyes, which made the monster chuckle at her reaction to him; it amused him.

"Lilia Nelliel Smith. The notorious White Lotus, I presume?"

Lily couldn't reply, all she could do was swallow the fear that was lodged in her throat & free her body from a new feeling she was experiencing.

How was it that the darkness knew here name?

What was it?

…What did it want with her?

Instinctively, she knew she didn't want to stick around to find out, & with a quick turn of her entire body, she sprinted for the door & ran out of the room, ran as hard & as fast as she could down the stair well only hearing the creature's echoing laughter throughout the open door above her.

She wasn't going to look back, she wanted the exit! Which is what she found finally after three flights of stairs, not in the slightest bit exhausted from the leaping & sprinting she was doing.

And even if she could feel tired, the fear stained to her wouldn't slow her down.

Instead, she only dropped her Briggs jacket to the ground to speed her self up in the two inches of snow. It was sunny out, so the cold spiking air didn't harm her heated form in the least, & at this point, she just needed a car to get back, she didn't care which one or who's.

All she knew was, _head straight for Briggs_.

Lilia's heart had never beat so hard against her chest before. She could literally hear the unsteady rhythm ringing in her ears, & her lungs were burning like the flames of hell but she couldn't careless, she had never seen something so terrifying.

Nothing _that _frightening, & inhuman.

She thought all these years, she was afraid of herself…Of her past & bad dreams, but this was something much, much worse…

…Maybe even worse than the homunculi?

* * *

><p>Miles was already pondering on talking to Lily finally after their fight. He tried looking everywhere for her, to her room, which looked like it hadn't been slept in, &amp; the roof, which she usually was when she was troubled by something, &amp; even the balcony was empty. She was no where, &amp; that worried Miles, just for the fact that he never meant to anger her the way he did.<p>

Or say the things he said.

He couldn't get yesterday out of his mind. The way she had been acting, the slap she left him with clouded his mind.

He didn't say anything about it, but he had to admit, it hurt even worse when he found out that Kimblee & her were not just partners, but much, much more than that when they were destroying Ishval.

It made him sick…

Deep down in his heart, he had to think long & hard about whether this was right to keep this going...

The relationship that seem to be unthreading itself from the seams quicker than he had expected them to, "Lily…"

Miles didn't really know what he was doing right now; he was mostly just walking around aimlessly at this point, hoping to find Lily somewhere eventually.

Because this wasn't the only thing that was on his mind.

Briggs wasn't necessarily falling apart, but now even their station had been taken over by Central & their General had been taken into custody already for the murder of General Raven. Already the war was coming into place. The day would have to come when they would rise up against Central & they'd have to take over, considering Olivia's plan was probably to get in with the higher up's after finding out about the philosopher stone & the intent they had for Amestris.

It began to make Miles fill his mind with the idea of _could Lilia really want to follow the other side knowing what their true intents are? Or is she just a follower, for the fun of destroying, like Kimblee? _He didn't want to believe it, it hurt him too much to think that the woman he knew for so long, & fell deeply in love with would actually be in wars just for the 'fun of it', but deep down it had to be just his paranoia.

Just then, & unfortunately, all the while that Miles made his way to the balcony for the 4th time, he heard a voice walking passed him in the hall, "Morning Major."

_Kimblee… _

That's when his thoughts turned venomous when he turned around with a glare to the Red Lotus.

"You…You know where she is, don't you?"

Kimblee just kept the soft smirk on his face, never changing his expression.

"What're you talking about? I just got here. And if you don't mind, I have somewhere I need to be. I still need to get Full Metal to help us with the search for Scar. _We_ have to search Scar. Get my drift...Otherwise, he'll escape out of the North before we know it, & I don't feel like trying to track him into Drachma if that becomes the case."

After the silence, Kimblee continued to walk in the direction of the cells, finding his next assignment before the big search was to commence for the rest of the day.

There was much to be done before today's end, & Kimblee wasn't going to let anything stand in his way…

Not after recruiting back his partner into the circle again, everything was going as planned. But Kimblee wasn't concerned about recruiting Lilia back.

No… that familiar, & exciting flare within him was vibrating throughout his very core. He could feel it in his toes & finger tips to every nerve in his brain, & these sensations he was feeling, came right from none other than Lillian herself.

The sensations he was starting to experience began to fade away & rise again when he saw a crowd of the soldiers passing by in groups, preparing for the next couple of days as usual, shifts changing for others to have their final breaks, but among that crowd he noticed a familiar thoughtful face that was gazing around the Fort for something, or someone.

She blended in well with them, but not well enough for his sharpened, trained eyes.

What other woman would there be in a Fort full of men, besides General Olivia, right?

That signature smirk finally appeared on the Crimson's lips as he pulled himself into a hole in the wall near where the soldiers were walking, & awaited for Lily's presence to snatch her up…

But as he continued to observe her more, her face looked troubled the closer she approached his hiding spot, & the closer she approached him, the slower she began to start walking suddenly stopping in front of him altogether.

_That's my queue…_

With one swift motion, Kimblee whipped his arms around Lily waist making her gasp softly when he pulled her into the darkness, only to twirl her into bruising kiss as he cupped one of his hands on the back of her head, making her a little more incapacitated.

Lily attempted to strike the person with all her might, but Kimblee just chuckled grabbing her wrist in mid swing…

And the moment his chuckle reached her ears, Lilia sighed relaxing in complete relief into his embrace, kissing him even rougher before biting his bottom lip hard, which caused him to gasp out & lick away the blood as he stared back into those big green eyes of hers that were already glaring back at him, "You… Bastard…! You scared the living shit out of me!"

Kimblee only laughed in the process of sucking on the wound she left him so harshly, just before flicking his tongue against her nose to make her giggle.

"Well, you look like you needed something to distract you…"

His face gave her a cocked brow, which Lilia could only lower her head & blush to, gripping on his jacket shoulders tightly, "Something's bothering you…What is it? You want to leave already? Getting cold feet?" He joked.

"No, actually." She mumbled lowering her voice before placing her forehead on his collar bone.

"Then tell me what it is." He made her look at him, seeing a weird expression fill her face while her eyes began to mist before him.

She looked like she was about to cry, but she held it back only to have the clear tears fall down her face.

She gasp back a sob so soft the crimson's heart nearly jolt at the sound of it. Whatever it was she was crying about it really upset her. A lot more than usual.

"What happened? Did something happen on the way over?"

"I don't know, &…Yes…" That's all she could whisper shaking her head in his hands that held & caressed her face the more he made her look at him.

His eyes were so intense, & yet a sense of concerned showed within his pools of crystal blue, "Tell me…I thought we're agreeing no more secrets?"

"We never-,"

"We didn't have to say it. I can read your expression loud & clear, Fancy-face." He put his forehead to hers hoping to find his answer within those big, doughy eyes of hers.

And she wanted to tell him, he could see it, she wanted to tell him what she saw back there in the hotel room, but how could she describe _it_ without sounding like she was literally going insane…

"If I tell you, you'll just laugh at me. You won't believe me." She laughed softly trying to hide her shaky voice, which was more like her fear, behind her, but she already knew that Kimblee wouldn't bite, & with a shrug his shoulders, he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs so softly she could only lean into his hands even more as he chuckle through his nose…

"That's your opinion, Fancy-Face. Well, you can tell me anything, you know that…So, let me know when you're ready to tell me what you saw…Gather your mind, alright? We still have a job to do." She nodded with a smile of relief, making her sigh as she did as he told her. "And you still haven't talked to Miles have you?"

Lilia shook her head looking down at his tie, fiddling with it in the end to straighten it out.

"No. But don't you worry about that. I know what I have to do." She shifted her eyes back up him with a smile, which made her partner return her sincerity with a smirk, knowing he had nothing to worry about. _He_ could trust her to not go back on her word.

Once they were done talking, Kimblee pulled away & placed his hand behind her back to assist them in their path to wherever the halls would take them.

"So, then I guess you won't want me to be there when you talk to Miles, right? Do you want to just meet up with me with the Full Metal Alchemist, then? He'll be released any minute now from his mechanic, & I need to be there when he's been released."

"Yeah, that's fine. Where'd you see him last? Miles, I mean."

"Probably coming this way, since our search for Scar starts today he'll most likely be heading in my direction. By the way, there's been some bad news about your General recently while you were away. She's been taken to Central under the orders of King Bradley." He was about to leave her with that little information, but she only sped up to keep up with his pace.

"Wait, wait, wait-, What? She what? Why-,?" She gasped with realization, "They found out didn't they? About Raven…" She whispered the last part so softly it was only audible to the both of them.

Kimblee confirmed it with one of _those_ signature smirks in response to Lily's analysis.

She was so silly when it came even to the most serious of situations, "Which means…" She trailed off not saying the rest, whatever was going to happen in Central was going to happen within a few weeks, maybe even a few days at this rate!

"Yep, so, let's get to work, eh?" With that he patted her back softly before she lowered her head to it.

As Kimblee walked away into the shadows, leaving Lilia to wonder the halls alone now, among the soldiers she began to scan her eyes upon them.

Many were walking by to greet her, & she could only respond with a soft smile & a wave of her hand.

Deep down in the depths of her heart, she was going to miss all of them, miss all the times they ate together, worked together, sat together & drank when they could let their guard down some what & enjoy life, but…She knew she couldn't stay, not the way things were going for her. She couldn't let them see her fall apart, but Kimblee, he's already seen her deepest darkest secrets, he knew her all too well, & that's why she was so comfortable with him; even though at some point in the six years that Lily & Miles had known each other she felt some comfort ability with him, but it just wasn't the same.

…It was never the same.

She admitted finally that she had been lying to herself & it wasn't just that, she knew deep down that now that he knew about her & Zolf, he wasn't sure if he could trust her, so, technically he was right all along not to trust her.

It made her smile sadly to think that but it was nothing but true. She used those six years to hide herself over Kimblee's supposed execution. Well, she should've waited, knowing maybe they would've released him, but how would she have known? She would've waited her whole life for him to come back to their old home, holding his outfit in her hands like she did the very day she was gone.

She gripped that suit so hard her own palms began to bleed on the fabric because she didn't want to let go of him.

Not ever!

That's what scared her the most, was that she would wait for a dead man to come home to her. She shook her head of the depressing thoughts only to remember he was here now, & alive at that, & after today they were going to leave with their lives back in tact once again, just like before.

At least she hoped so, after their jobs were done.

_Like he said. When the job is done. _She took a deep breath fixing up her jacket as much as she could considering the buttons were missing, then she began to walk down another hallway only to suddenly bumped into the one person she was looking for, Miles.

"Hey…I-I've been looking for you." He said.

She only frowned looking up at him with a stern gaze, "I could say the same to you."

There was a small pause when Miles seem to notice the way she was looking at him, & he knew it couldn't be good.

"We need to talk." She finally sighed fiddling with her fingers before she grabbed his hand & led him to a corner where they could talk in private, "I couldn't find you anywhere, where'd you disappear to?"

"Don't worry about it, I have something to say…And…I don't think you're going to like it." She tried to stare into his eyes when she told him this, trying hard not to feel anything when she spoke the words to him, "I think, I think there's been a lot going on since-,"

"Please, Lily…Don't do this…" He already knew what she was going to say, but Lilia only put her finger to his lips, trying subside the pain she felt in her heart, the one tiny spot she did truly hold for him.

"You're right to be suspicious about me, Miles. But even so, that means for the last six years you've never trust me…Fully, as well as you thought you did."

By the way his body tensing up, she knew it was true, but she needed to hear it from him.

" Did you?…..Did you ever…Once trust this." She pointed her fingers to the floor between them.

"Us?"

She tried to hold her smile, but it only made Miles sigh with sadness, only knowing that it hurt Lily in some way that he truly couldn't entirely trust her. He wanted to deny his feelings of doubt, but it only saddened him more. Knowing he hid it from her for so long.

"Lilia…What should I do? I want to trust you…" He trailed off before grabbing her hands in his with a tight & desperate grip, trying to hold back some of his true feelings on the situation…It scared him. It scared him to let her go, "I really do. With my very being! I've never loved until you. You have been the only woman to ever show me what this new emotion & passion is that I'm experiencing within the depths of my soul."

She wasn't heartless, her eyes began to water over as her eyes lids lowered to close shut. The waves of tears began to show from behind her eyes as she held his hands tighter as well.

"But my hands…Are stained…With Ishval's blood…I'm not going to deny that." She choked back a little & attempted to leave before she headed for the door, releasing his hands that seem to grip at her before releasing her hands, so she could reach could leave.

But…Something inside Miles urged him to reach for her. At least one last time, if she was going to leave him like this…

He wanted at least wanted a good-bye kiss…

So, he forcefully turned her around & slammed her against the wall she once turned her face to, her eyes widening as he roughly crashed his lips against hers, mustering up every piece of love, lust, & passion he could feel throughout his soul.

"Miles…No…" She attempted to push him away, but he only pulled harder & harder until she gave into it, tears of sorrow rolling down her face as she kissed Miles one last time.

But something was wrong…She, couldn't enjoy it.

It felt wrong…

So wrong, she ended up cutting it short pushing him away with tear staining her cheeks, but Miles didn't care he forced her to look at him with a cup of her chin, "After this, we won't be allies…Will we?"

She swallowed a couple times to make sure she could speak without breaking, "I don't know…I guess we'll see…"

"Well, know this…If you do decide to become the enemy…Don't you dare hesitate to kill me…Because I won't hesitate to kill you…When the time of war approaches…Just know…That I will always have that place in my heart for you…And only you…"

God damn it! Why did he make this so hard?

Why did she make it so hard _for_ him?

She didn't know why, but the way his voice shook, & how deeply loving his voice cooed, it only sounded so fitting in the line of work they did.

"Dido…I wouldn't have it any other way…Major Miles…" She smiled up at him, kissing his cheek, before wiping away her tears as she walked away from him, feeling his hand aching not to release her, but finally swayed to his side as she walked away from him…Only fate to decide where her heart would lead her.

Apparently, it was heading right towards Kimblee. She really wanted to see him now, she knew what she did was the right thing, for the sake of sparing his heart any more heart ache than it had already endured from her recklessness. And again, she still felt heartache none the less, just the fact that she couldn't break up with him before sleeping with the man she truly wanted to stand by, & the closer she was getting to him, the more she started to feel just a ting bit better, a little, considering all the excitement that had already gotten her so worked up from this morning.

She finally got to the room the others were crowded in awaiting full orders on Kimblee, but before the others could start, they were missing the two people they needed. For the first time, she actually got to meet the Full Metal Alchemist for the first time when she opened the door. Unfortunately, it wasn't in the proper way you would've expected an Alchemist & Major to, considering he came flying through the air at her when she opened the door to the large lounge, "YAAAAAH!"

"AH!"

Like a head on collision, they both hit the wall with a large thud, everyone in the room came running towards the two, mostly for Lily since she got the blunt of the force, basically breaking the Full Metal's fall.

God he was heavy!

More than likely, from his auto mail, of course.

Wasn't it suppose to be chrome?

"Lily!" Kimblee's voice called to her from her short black out, "Oh my god! Major Smith! I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so, sorry! Are you alright! EDWARD GET OFF OF HER, YOU IDIOT!"

"H-Here, brother, let me help you."

The boy's brother in armor assisted him off of Lilia who was leaning against the wall nursing the side of her head where the hard metal hall made contact with it, & as she opened her eyes to try to focus her vision, there was already a familiar face, squatting down in front of her, examining her to make sure she was still in tact.

"You alright?"

"Um, the world's spinning, & my head feels like it's been put THROUGH the wall but other than that I'm okay…No real damage…"

It'd been awhile since she had felt pain like that, being nearly put through a wall, but it was good to know she still had a high pain tolerance, she was beginning to think she was loosing her touch since she hadn't really been hit since a couple of years ago or so, since she trained against the General herself.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Smith! I really didn't mean to, I wouldn't have done that if I've known you were coming through the door."

Winry looked so sad & scared, well, until Edward gave a demonic flare of rage.

"OH GEE! THANKS A LOT WINRY!"

"SHUT UP, ED! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STARTED IT! REMEMBER! AND BESIDES, SHE SAVED YOUR ASS BY TAKING THE BLUNT OF THE FORCE YOU MORON!"

So, she noticed.

Lilia could only smile softly with a gentle laugh when she patted the girl's shoulder, bring Winry's attention back to the Major.

"It's okay, really, I'm fine. I've taken worse, trust me. I'm built like steel…Well, almost. Not really…" She looked back at the wall behind her, getting a small laugh out of Winry, & a smirk out of Kimblee before the Crimson put out his hand.

"As long as you're alright, do you need a hand up?"

"Oh yeah, let's help her up." Winry cheered helping Kimblee get Lilia to her feet.

"Sorry about that, Major…Wait, you're a Major?" The blonde haired boy widened his eyes at Lilia, who just smiled back at him with a proud grin.

"Yeah…Just got promoted a day or two ago…I forget which one, Heh, there's been so much already going on, I'm sure the General gave you the run down of what we've been up to lately."

"Yeah, definitely. I heard you were also the one to escort her up here with Kimblee?"

"Yeah, apparently we also knew her parents as well, back when Kimblee & I were just soldiers in Central."

Speaking of Kimblee, once everyone got into the room they were once cooped up in, he seemed to notice a look in the blonde kids face.

Almost a fear of knowing for some reason….

_What's that look for? _He thought to himself, only to have Lilia basically just repeat his question out loud,

"What's that look for?" She asked tilting her head curiously, a sense of curiosity only matching her expression.

"Oh, n-nothing. I spaced out, so uh, cool! You knew Winry's parents, that's truly something." He grinned hiding that odd expression that seem to leave Lilia suspicious a little bit, but she brushed it off thinking maybe it didn't concern her.

"Okay, so, I didn't probably introduce myself to the infinite Full Metal Alchemist, right? I'm Lilia Smith, 3rd Major in line at Fort Briggs, at your service."

They both gave each other a strong hand shake, smiling at one another, "Edward Elric, likewise."

"So, are we all just about ready to go on this little journey, I do have somewhere I need to be, you know?" Kimblee was already itching to get Scar, the woman could feel it as she smiled to hide her own anticipation, & tried hard to ignore the Major that just walked in with a solemn expression on his face.

Miles was serious, is what he was.

God she wish her heart would stop tugging at her like this…!

But just then, she looked to Kimblee who seem to notice the Major as well.

_Again with the smirking! _

"Major, I think everyone's raring to go on this scavenger hunt for Scar…How about you?" Kimblee just kept smirking at Miles only getting the Major to turn away without a word, signaling the boys to follow him.

"Come on boys, we don't have time to waste. Let's get out there before the night falls decides to come & freeze us all to death."

Everyone gave a grim expression to the command, but followed none the less, & Lilia followed as well without a word.

Yet, the sensation of that monster from earlier still never shook itself off of Lily's nerves & with a quick pace in her step she began to walk between Kimblee & Edward, scanning the walls like a hawk for the enemy.

"What're you looking for?" Edward was the first to notice as Lilia's eyes shot down at the cocked brow boy.

"O-Oh! Sorry just always on guard, you know."

"Yeah…I understand." He almost sounded like he didn't believer her.

Who could blame him? Kimblee didn't even believe what she said, but that was already a given, yet the alchemist had yet to say anything else about…

Once the groups feet hit the snow, they all piled up into cars, after another agruement between Ed & his girlfriend, Winry, the silence took over again, & while Kimblee & Lilia shared a car with Miles, it seemed that Kimblee still needed to ask a question out of curiosity…

"So, what was it that you were looking at the corners of the walls for?" Of course, since Miles was actually driving in the front seat, he couldn't really hear anything but the sound of the wind blowing between the creases of his driver's window…

"Just…Keeping my eyes open, Zolf. Just keeping my eyes open…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next- Chapter 9: Monster<strong>_

_We all have a demon inside us_

_It is when it is up to you on whether or not you want to tame your beast..._

_Or let it control you..._

* * *

><p><strong>That...That was fun...I liked this chapter...It's creepy &amp; pride made an appearance. He's such a cute little Homunculus... Well, until next time guys! I won't let you down!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Monster

_**Finally! It took me how many months to post this? LOL sorry about that folks, it's been a very long holiday month for me, and it isn't getting any easier. That's what happens when you grow up. But for those that are still waiting for the Greed chapter, don't worry, it's finished but it's on my other computer. Since I'm over at my grandmother's...I might not get it up until after the new years, and I'm really, really really sorry for that, but don't you fret! It WILL be up as soon as I can! I hope you enjoy this chapter! xD Oh, and don't forget the popcooooorrrrrn... :3**_

_**Disclaimer...? No disclaimer this time, I'm sure you get the idea Blah blah blah Arikawa lol(^-^) HUGS!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9: Monster<strong>_

It was colder than they had expected. The Mine's were completely covered in snow and the buildings around them...Were completely deserted. Like a ghost town, it was giving Lily the shivers as she sat down on the steps behind her. She rubbed her shoulders to warm herself up alittle, but another gust of wind came and caused her teeth to chatter, "Cold weather, doesn't get any better than this..." She looked up into the dark grey sky to watch the snow fall as the others prepared themselves with loading their guns and such, and all the while she stared, the snow began to fall very softly from the clouds.

Only one of them hit her nose causing the girl to quietly giggle awhen it made contact. Little did she realize the man coming towards her and only sighed when she noticed his shoes, "Enjoying yourself?" He asked, which made her already softened smile widen to his voice, "A little. You?" She looked up to meet the magestic blue eyes of her Alchemist, seeing that the smirk never left his face as he stared back with a gentle look in his eyes; of course it immediately changed when he turned back to the Briggs soldiers, and shrugged his shoulders, "Well, it could be better. It feels like everyone's just taking their time on this matter."

"Don't worry so much about finding him...We'll get him. You'll see. It takes patience. Remember? I thought you were master of that?" Kimblee looked down at the dark green haired maiden, only to see a sly, powerful looking in her eyes that he seemed to miss when he wasn't looking. It was that same look she always use to have with long ago, and here it was again, causing soft shivers to vibrate up his spine, before his own smirk began to make itself known, "Maybe you're right."

"Mr. Kimblee. We're ready to go." One of the men shouted as the others waited for command. All them, didn't look to happy, but who would when you're trying to find a murderer...Well, Maybe Kimblee did...and even Lily, but other than that, no one else seemed too excited about this. "Good, Men?" Kimblee looked to his side soldiers with a smile, and bowed his head to ignitiate his request, "I'd liked you to escort the Full Metal and his brother if you don't mind, while Winry, you can come with us; this place may be too dangerous for someone like you."

"Right..." Lilia could hear the uncertainy in the Winry's voice, but all the same she did as she was told, and stood next to Lily for support.

After that was settled, the rest covered the grounds with silence. Kimblee, Lily, the Central soldiers, and the Full Metal Alchemist began to walk down the middle, hoping to find a sign of some kind of life squirming within the shadows of these buildings...But just as the silence gave way, Lily noticed Edward and his brother Alphonse mumbling something under their breaths. She couldn't see their lips, but none the less, she as sensing that something wasn't right. She gazed at them a little longer before looking down at their friend to see she had began to look around the area with amusement in her eyes, "This place is so big...How would you be able to find in all this mess?" Lily could only smile and giggle a little as she patted Winry's shoulder, "That's the fun of the game, is seeking."

"Oh?"

"Well, I guess for a soldier it would be easy, but for someone like you...You could easily get lost considering how far Briggs goes out to. That's why we have the top soldiers on this job." Just then, a warm gloved hand caught her attention when it grasp her own. She was less than startled by it and merely looked her intertwined hand then up to Kimblee who merely smirk softly at her. Apparently he liked what she said and continued looking forward as they continued their search. Lily hadn't expect his hand to find hers in such a tender hold, but none the less, it eased the restless anxieties that bubbled up inside her still.

_So, he can still tell I'm not myself...I'm still out of it from this morning...Damn it, Lilia Smith get a hold of yourself! Whatever it was, it couldn't attack us out here in broad daylight!...Could it...? I hope not. Oh... I really hope not! _

"Stop thinking so much Fancy-Face. It's starting to show..." Lily looked up to the Crimson, only to see a tinge of suspicions in his eyes, if not more of worry if you could even call it that. When she saw that looked she stared up at him, blankly. It was then the worries inside her vanished and a small smile took her lips just as she squeezed his hand to reassure him, "I'm alright Zolf..." He gave her a skeptical look, which made her tug on his hand, with a widen of her eyes, "I am." She mumbled it softly enough for only Kimblee to hear it, never the less the mumbling made him chortle even softer than her words, "Good. I wouldn't want you loosing your focus. This man is dangerous."

"Not as dangerous as you." She muttered to get him look down at her again, this time with glint in both of their eyes that made the lust inside them grow. It grew so quick inside Kimblee that he stopped in his tracks, ceasing her mild footsteps, and turned her to him. He cupped the side of her face and slowly brought his face down till his nose touched hers; yet he stopped when he turned his head slightly to lower his lips to her ear, "I like to consider myself more of deadly, than dangerous..."

"What's the difference?"If they weren't surrounded by soldiers that were loaded to the teeth, she would've kissed him right then and there with the way he made her shiver under his finger's touch, but unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end.

When he pulled away, it was then that Miles had walked by, not even bothering to take a second when Lilia had noticed him. As much as she didn't want to care, her heart still tugged at her. She watched as he walked away towards the front of the crowd, and as he stopped to talked to the other soldiers about their progress, it was then she sighed and turned away from Kimblee to stop herself from making any matters worse. Either for herself or for the sake of, at least, respecting Miles as her 2nd Major in command.

"Hmm? Awe...I see." Lily didn't even bother to turn around when she heard Kimblee make the realization of what had made her turn away, and as she continued to walk, Kimblee skipped himself merrily next to her with a different kind of chuckle in his voice, "So, you're still not over him."

"No, I'm over him, I just don't want to cause anymore tention then there already is on finding Scar. We need to keep our minds clear as crystals and as sharp as knives to find this man, without clouding ourselves of something that can wait." It was then she turned her gaze from the soldiers to Kimblee again to have a look of searching within her dark green eyes, "Wasn't it you that say, dress warm, we will disappear into the bitter snow?"

"Mm, how could I forget..." It wasn't the letter he was remembering, but the events that had led up to it. If he could do anything right now it was relive it all over again.

"Right." She softly laughed once more and she smiled to his response, "So, we'll wait." Even though it was the right thing to do at this point, he could only roll his eyes in agreement all the while, mentally not wanting to, of course, "Kind of hard to wait when I have such a dying thirst for something that can't be quench with water. I'm getting cotton mouth just thinking about it." He sighed thoughtfully, making Lilia blush at his hidden urge that she too was starting to sense, "But, I'll wait. Just, know this..." Lily didn't move her eyes from his when he leaned, "The minute we're alone. I'd like to relive Ishval if possible..."

"Fuck, Kimblee, shut up! You're going to get us in trouble! Especially me." She had grabbed his hand with a tight grip trying to hide the uncontrollable urge that was also building up inside her, but just as she thought she could control it, he licked the shell of her ear with a husky chuckle. It was quicker than she could react to, and it left her shivering, even harder than before. Lilia was starting to feel a jump in her stomach; it was very familiar estatic sensation that only left her throb for a want that needed to be satisfied. She had felt this accelerated since those day of that Ishval war...

_Ishval..._

It was then she started to remember it all as they continued to walk in silence...

_The days of Ishval...I almost forgot about those days...When the times were endless, and stood still for us...And I could be myself..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Days Of Ishval: During the War~<em>**

She left her hand behind her head, staring off above at the structure to the tent she laid in. She wasn't sure why, maybe because she was BORED? Yep, bored. She waited for a certain someone to get back from his meeting with the higher ups since she wasn't classified for the little get together. After all that she did for them, she was just below the standards...Not to mention a young woman who had a bad temper if something didn't sit with her. So, she waited. She waited and waited for god knows how long until suddenly the sound of the tent's flap rustled next to her. Her heart jumped when she thought it was Kimblee, but when she saw it was just the wind, she sighed frustrated and sat up with patience beginning to grow weiry on her features, _What the hell is taking him so long? An hour! It's been an hour since he left! Are you kidding me? Geez... _She was a fiery girl when she wanted to be, and when that happened, she became antsy. Very antsy. So antsy she began to create her own alchemy in the palm of her hand, twirling it around and around until it made a mini tornado. She couldn't wait till her orders came back to go out and cause a little mayhem. She needed it.

It was another 20 minutes before Kimblee had actually made his way out of the General's tents, and with a look of content on his face no less. He liked his job, and what his commanders asked of him was more than what he wanted. Which was good for him. He couldn't ask for anything more than what he had. His job, and the woman waiting patiently in his tent. He couldn't believe she wasn't already waiting outside for him with a scowling look on her like she usually did when she got impatient. Too bad, he liked her waiting for him when the time came, but never the less, he made his way over to his area, and found his tent, passing under the flap of its opening when he noticed her eyes were closed and her breathing was more than peaceful. A soft smirk came across his lips as he admired her from where he stood, and continued to take in her peaceful features. He slowly made his way over to her, as quietly as he could till he was hovering above Lily, still taking in her full lips and delicate, beautiful features. Her eyes moved while she dreamt, for sure he could tell, and just as she breathed in, her lips parted slightly when she turned on her side. Her hands that were once above her head now laid on the side of it just as she shivered from the breeze that passed through the tent. Kimblee silently squat down in front of her canopy and put his arms up so he could relax his chin on them, admiring his sleeping partner...Or so he thought she was sleeping when he brushing some of her hair out of her face and behind her ear, but just as he did so, she mumbled tiredly, "You're late." The way her voice grumbled made the Crimson chuckle softly, trace her lips with his thumb and kissed her tenderly when she opened her eyes and smiled at him, "Forgive my tardiness. You know how they are."

"Yeah, they're all a pain in my ass is what they are."

"Heh, I agree. But, it's my job as an Alchemist and Agent of the military to go where duty calls."

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me. So, when are we to depart my dear agent?" As much as Kimblee hated when she called him that, he could only give a cocked brow at her, making her giggle at him, which in return he couldn't help but give her a chuckle, "Tomorrow."

"Fuck."

"Language, young lady." He retorted tentively patting Lily's head as she cocked a brow at him like he had done to her, "Fuck, fuck...Fuck." She emphasized the word with a smirk only to get a teasing chuckle out of him as he cupped her face with his hands, brushing some of her strands from her face, "I'm going to have to tape that pretty little mouth of yours if you keep talking like that. A woman such as yourself shouldn't be saying such profanities." It was then she widened her smirk and sat her head up to meet him face to face. Her hair spilled over her shoulders with such a flow to it that it made Kimblee look her down from her shoulders to her opened cleveage, and back up to her face only to hear the girl hum a giggle as she watched him. He too smirked with an intent look in his fierce blue eyes.

"And a man such as yourself...Should be taking these lips as punishment." She taunted seductively before licking her upper lip with that same intent in her eyes. He got the drift, feeling the vibe of her restlessness coming off of her entire frame.

He had to say, he liked that idea, and like a tarot reader she seemed to almost, always read his mind. With a devilish smirk, he placed another kiss on her before pulling away to pierce her eyes with his own, "I should do more than that..." He taunted back pressing his lips hard against her own, making a small whimper escape her throat. In the opportunity of the kiss she smirked and pulled out his hair tie, and tangled her fingers in his dark raven hair. She pulled back with aggressiveness getting Kimblee to gasp a little, but that only worsened the flame growing within the pit of their bellies. He chuckled, "Oh, you want to play rough, huh?" He bunched up the back of her head with a hard tug, getting Lily to gasped out into the air, having a smile spread across her face as she felt Kimblee hover over her heated body, and made himself comfortable in between her legs, "I can play rough..." He crushed his lips against her neck and down her covered breast, which he revealed by lifting her shirt. No bra hid them away from his gaze and with a lick of his lips he nipped and sucked at her soft flesh with his lips, teeth, and tongue.

The fluttered heart in Lily's chest jumped for more, and her insides burned for him already as she sighed and pant from the burning touches. He sucked at one of her nipples and pulled as softly as he could with his teeth getting another tense arch and gasp out the girl. He always took her with a slow and rough manner that only made her scream when the times were right. Just like the first time he took her...God, how she remembered it. She remembered it like it was just yesterday...Well, okay it was only a couple months before they left Central, but none the less, everytime after that, his kisses and touches became more torturous. Now, she was going to get her revenge...She wanted to be in control this time, unlike her first time with him.

With a nearly soundless grunt, she wrapped her legs tight around his thighs, and waited for his lips to find hers again, so she could fill his mouth with her tongue. That's exactly what she when he hover over her face with his own only to find that look beaming behind his eyes. It was the ignition to get her grinding against him hard; in return an odd sigh released from the Crimson's nose before he grinded back just as hard, maybe even harder to get Lily to whimper in their heated kiss, "Mm, someone's fiesty today..." He tried to pull away to speak but she shoved her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss with all her might. Kimblee didn't mind. He didn't mind it at all, in fact he wrapped one of his arms around one of her thighs and pulled it up high enough for him to feel her warmth from the outside of her pants, "You have no idea..." She moaned back feeling him tighten his grip on the back of her head with his free had. His hand on her thigh moved upward to her bottom and gave a hard squeeze before he contiued higher still till he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and embraced her close to him till her hands roaming his back, made their way over his shoulders and between their chests. She lifted his shirt and fel out his abs with a sensual touch, massaging his skin with her fingers tips. The touch of her hands made the Alchemist groan before his lips made their way down her neck, kissing and sucking it till she was red and sore.

Their hands never stop touching eachother as they continued on. One of Lily's hands made their way to his belt bucklet loosening his pants more till she could fit her hand down his boxer shorts. They both smirked as and chortled at eachother when she finally got a hold of his stiffened member, and started pumping with a squeeze of her hand. God he loved the way she jacked him off. He never thought a woman of all people could please him like this...Not like he liked men or anything, but he didn't believe another woman could take charge the way Lilia did. She was just so good at it, for a beginner that is. He grunted softly to her touches, and began to move his hips with the motion of her hand, mumbling to go faster and harder, "Just like that Lily..." It was difficult for him to keep his sighs to a minimum, and the more he enjoyed it, the more he wanted the pleasure to grow. It had been so long since the first time, and it had been too long for his taste to get another round out of her, "My turn..." He smirked when he spoke, not giving Lilia anytime to register what he was about to do. He loosened her pants without fail, slid his hand down until he brushed his finger tips against her clitoris and started a circular motion causing the girl to shudder underneathe him, "Oh..." She gasped out in pleasure.

"Is this what you want?" He declared huskily, "Yes."

"I can't hear you love. You'll have to speak up..." He sucked at her ear lobe getting a soft moan to pass her lips, feeling his fingers roughen his strokes, "Yes! Yes, I want it, I want it..."

"That's more like it...I love hearing you beg...Beg for me Lilia." She nearly lost it when he entered a digit into her tight cavern, "P-Please." He began to pump his index finger in and out with a slow torture, causing Lily to pant and squirm underneath him. The tight sensation within her belly started to make her own hand hesitate in his pants, but she never let go of his cock, "Please, what?" He taunted with an uneasy breath as he slid in and out of her just a little faster, "More...Please, more..."

"More?" He removed himself from her tender breast till his lips captured her own. To his question she shuddered again when he added another finger, and moaned as she embraced him tightly to her, "You want more, Fancy-Face?"

"Yes...Yes!" She arched her back to his speed changing from slower to fast. This feeling was driving her crazy! So crazy she began to pump him even faster. The hesitations stopped and she continued her speed till he bit her lip and licked the outside of her mouth until he engulfed it with his own. Their muffled moans and sighs took the air as they continued to pleasure eachother, him thrusting his thick fingers into her very tight rose and her pumping his shaft till it pulsate uncontrollably in her hand, "...Mm..." Not too far off, Lily could already feel herself throbbing around his fingers and hetting closer to cumming. The same could be said for the soft grunting Alchemist hovering above her, feeling her friction roughen hard enough to where he groaned in between her breast, "Ah, ah, Zo-, Mm-," He lifted his head fast enough to where he bruised his lips against hers and continued to rub up against her. Both of them began to moan after the other till their orgasms collided...

But, just as he hit that one spot that drove her to the brink of that pastel white light, it had come to an end when a voice called out to Kimblee from outside, "Hey! Kimblee! You in there?" _FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK! _They both pulled away thinking the same thing as the man stepped into the tent, not expecting what he was about to see; luckily it wasn't anything, but the way Kimblee was positioned over Lilia, it was enough to make the General widen his eyes for a moment and growl after in annoyance, "Pull yourself together man! Are you daft?"

"Yes, acutally. You couldn't have waited _outside_ the tent, Raven? Or were you just that eager to see me?" He laughed in a mocking manner as he sat up quick so Lilia could straighten herself out, pulling her clothes together, "Don't test me Kimblee I'm not in the mood. Now then, I need to speak with you. Alone, so if you don't mind? Hurry it up." With that General Raven left, but not without glaring at Lily who merely locked eyes with him. At first he seemed to have a dazed look on his face, but when she gave him a look of, _What the hell are you looking at? _He turned around and left without another word_. _She knew that man had it out for her since the day she made her way into the academy and passed her tests, but for what she didn't know. Maybe it was because Raven was jealous of Kimblee, but then again, it was only her opinion and not a fact, so she left it alone. Not like Raven would try anything, because if he did, Kimblee would give him what for, and that, Lilia couldn't miss if that day came. It entralled her thinking about it.

Now being pulled back into reality, Lily suddenly heard a frustrated sigh leave her Crimson Alchemist, but not before he licked his fingers clean, pulled his hair back into that famous pony tail of his, and shrugged his shoulders in disappointment, "Well, I better go see what the old man wants."

"Mm-Hmm." Was all she could reply looking up back up at him when he turned to her with that same lustful gaze as before. He almost seemed like he was pondering something for a second, but when he was finished he smirked that ravishing smile of his and squatted down in between her legs to cup her chin with hand, and place a tongue tying kiss before his departure, "Have you eaten yet?" He asked staring at her as she looked up thoughtfully. She merely shook her head with a sincere smile, "Nope."

"Well then, go eat. You'll need to keep up your strength." His hand never left her chin, neither did the other that brushed against her cheek with the back of his finger tips. She leaned into it with grace and kissed his hand tenderly, "Okay. Will you meet me afterwards?" He locked his eyes with her and smirked with a chuckle to follow it before flicking the tip of her nose with his tongue, making her giggle from the funny sensation, "Of course. I won't leave you there for long." She gave another sincere smile before kissing his cheek, "Alright. You better go before Raven blows a gasket."

"Right." He let his hand savor her before jumping to his feet and walked himself out of the tent while putting back on his jacket. Lilia watched his shadow fade from the tent, and when he was out of sight, she sighed softly, and picked herself up off her canopy. She combed through her hair as she looked for her own jacket, and decided to do as Kimblee told her. She was going to go eat.

She opened the flap letting the hot sun beam down on her face, and into her eyes which caused her to squint, "Geez. This is killer." She walked on looking around the fortress, where the soldiers ran passed her, or walked by with the look of exhaustion, depression, or burdens being able to be labeled on their faces. None of them seemed happy to be there, only except for her, Kimblee, and even the higher ranking officers who were probably getting more of a deal out of this than the them. It wasn't that she wanted to be on the battlefield, but she knew what she had signed up for, and excepted it as her job.

Lilia made it to the lunch line without any problems...Well, for the most part. Most of the guys were glaring, staring, or plainly just gawking at her as she walked the desert streets the whole way there, but she never mind it. She never let those things get to her.

Well, sometimes, "Hey, you!" At first she thought that the guy calling out was calling for someone else. But unfortunately that wasn't the case. He was definitely talking to her, and that was a fact when the man turned her around. The man was definitely alot taller than she was, he also look like an asshole from the way he talked down to her, "What do you think you're doing here little girl don't you know the battlefield is no place for a woman?"

"And the battlefield is no place for a man of your stature." Was all she replied before looking him up and down, "A man like you would be killed instantly on the battlefield because you're an easy target, and besides, isn't there a Ms. Hawkeye out here? She's never missed a target with that sniper rifle of hers, so get over yourself. Jerk." She tried to push pass him but the man growled and roughly grabbed her by her arm pulling her till their noses nearly touched, "Who do you think you're talking to? Your Kimblee isn't here to save ya...In fact..." He smirked, grinning disgustingly, "He doesn't seem to be around. He left you all alone..."

"Let...Go..." Her eyes flickered with rage as she growled those words to him in a dangerous tone, "Or what?" Those words gave Lily the initiative to clap her hands together and grip his arm. A white mist swirled around his tricep and bicep completely covering it till that mist turned into a very bright blinding light. The light consumed his arm, until there was nothing left but a bloody stub, spilling his blood onto the desert sand. The man screamed out in pain, seeing that not only was his arm completely severed, but the light she had recreated, never touched her own skin. The look he saw in her eyes, were merciless and deadly, if she had wanted she could've took his entire body with that light of hers, "YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He fell back in excruitiating pain, kicking his feet into the air when he fell to the dirt, "I think the only bitch here is you Mr...I'd get medical help if I were you...Before you die where you lay." With that she flipped her hair back behind her and continued on walking with the little food she had left on her plate. Every soldier there saw what happened, and distance themselves from where she sat down. Not just by what she did, but by the look that she carried on her darkened features. She didn't care, she merely began to take spoons fulls of the mush on her plate, and looked up into the sun with a sense of content after her ordeal. He deserved it after all from the way he touched her. No one was allow to hold her like that, not even Kimblee. She'd have killed him too if he ever touched her like that...She probably do worse for the things she had gone through with him, hell he was the one that saved her and cared for her when no one else did, he would've gotten worse for betraying her trust for him. But, she knew she didn't have to worry about that, he would always have her back. And that was okay with her.

Just thinking about him made her features fall calm again, and with a small sigh she smiled taking another bite from her plate. She sat there finishing up, and waited for Kimblee to show up like he said. It wasn't too long after she had finished the plate did she notice a certain someone coming from her right, and looked up to see a very calm and happy looking Alchemist sitting next to her, "Look at this...After what I heard I was afraid you would be in a bad mood." He taunted only to get a soft laugh out of her, "Oh, so you heard about my encounter?"

"Everyone's been talking about it since they brought that soldier into the infirmary."

"Ah."

"So, do you mind telling me what he did?" Lily sighed happily and leaned back against the sheltered brick wall, gazing up at the clouded blue sky above her, "He put his hands on me, so, in exchange I took his arm." Kimblee just chuckled patting her leg squeeze the thigh tenderly in praise, "A true Alchemist..."

"Why, Thank you." After that, the two sat in silence for a little bit while Kimblee finished up his food. Not that he ate much, he usually just drank the coffee and took bits and pieces of his bread. That pretty much got him through anything, and as long as he was good with it, so was Lily, "So, are you going to tell me what Raven wanted?" It was out of the blue, but Kimblee had expected nothing less from the curious girl, "Sure. He wanted me to tell you he wanted to see you after you ate. He has a little surprise for you." That woke up Lilia from her daze and she turned her gaze to him with a skeptical look, "He does? Hm, that's alarming. Do you know what he wants?"

"Can't say...I think you'll have to find out yourself." She felt uneasy about it, which only made Kimblee chuckle with a mouth full of bread when he saw her expression, "Don't worry. I think you'll like what he's going to give you."

"So you say..." He could tell she didn't want to go, but none the less, "It was an order." Lily rolled her eyes at those words and sighed in huff as she stood up, "Fine, fine, I'll go. Just stay here until I get back."

"Sure thing Fancy-Face." She turned to leave but just before she could get out of reach, Kimblee gripped her wrist and pulled her back to him, "Hey." She turned her head to see a familiar sly smirk on his face, "Come here." He crook his head to the side, signaling he wanted something before she left. Lily smiled knowing exactly what it was, and with a soft sigh she leaned in and kissed his lips tenderly, "Don't get into anymore trouble you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah." As she departed, she merely waved him off, knowing he knew she meant well by it. He knew she'd listen, and couldn't help the sound of another chuckle leaving him at her rebeliousness; when he was finally alone, he had finished up his plate, and began to start finishing off his cup, "Mm, that's some good joe."

* * *

><p>Lilia made herself through the crowd once again, and kept her eyes straight ahead until she made it to the tent where all the General's and other higher ranking officers usually stayed and had their secret meetings. In a cautious manner, she poked her head through the opening flap to see the officers hovering over their table, muttering things to themselves as Raven and Grom noticed the girl's eyes scanning them, "Ah! Ms. Smith! Just the woman we wanted to see..." Raven greeted happily with arms wide open to her, "Yeah, so I've heard. So, what did you want from me?" She walked in fully as she asked, but her question only seemed to anger the Basque Grom, "You insolent child! Don't talk to your superior with such disrespect!"<p>

"Hmph, I'd have more respect if it wasn't for the intrusion earlier." Lily eyed Raven who merely chortle within his throat and approached her further, now with his hands behind his back, "Now, now, there's no need for being hostel, my dear Alchemists. I do apologize, really I do."

"Right."

"Well, take it as you will." He finally retorted, apparently feeling his patience wearing thin, "But, onto business eh? I've called you here for a special promotion." Her entire feature fell puzzled when he changed the subject to something that completely caught her off guard, "Promotion? For what?"

"Well, as you know it's never easy winning a war. For us, we've done many scientific experiments to get where we are today, and it's come to our attention that we, now, have the upper advantage."

"Mm-hmm. You mean you found something that will help us win so we can go home?" The General laughed again at the girl's bitter jokes and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, which made her skin crawl unnervingly, "Exactly! I'm sure everyone here, including yourself would like to be in your own bed back in Central?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"That's what I like to hear! A positive out look after all this blood shed has been put to rest. Especially from a very skilled Alchemist like yourself." He walked her over to the front their little table, before releasing her shoulder and walked himself over to the opposite side of it to seat himself in his chair. He laced his fingers together with a creepy smirk crawling onto his lips, all the while still admiring the girl from across the room, "But, I wonder... How skilled are you, Lilia?"

"Skilled enough to blowa man's arm off?" Her retorted causing that creepy smirk to widen into a grin, and with it her features changed as well into a more concentrated stare, "Well, how would like to enhance that Alchemy, by ten fold?" Lily crossed her arms thinking about it and stared at him with a questionable gaze. For a moment she didn't saying, but only after a few seconds did she smirk back and grin, "That'd be nice, I could blow off another 20 arms with that kind of magic."

"It's not magic my dear..." He trailed off in his sentence to pull out a tiny object from his coat pocket. Lily watched carefully as Raven extended out that had with the object to her, and placed the object in front of her, watching her expression change into a distraught one, "This, is a-,"

"Philosopher stone..." She could only finish his sentence in a light whisper while his features darkened with a mischievous smile, "Exactly...It will make you more powerful...And your Alchemy skills will be even better amplified. That is, if you don't mind using it?" She was completely baffled. She had heard the stories of the philosopher's stone, but never in her life did she think the _**Military**_ of all people would have one. _How did they even obtain this sort of thing? Should I ask? Does it even matter?_ After a moment, Lilia looked up with a very doubtful look on her face, which made Raven sit back with a similar look, "What's the catch?" It wasn't the quesiton or answer he was expecting, but none the less he laughed out loud, "There's no catch my dear, just return it after you've done your job...And we'll have no problems. Is that clear?" She looked from him to the stone, and gently picked it up in her hand, admiring the ruby color it glow with, "Crystal." She looked up at Raven, with a mesmorized look in her eyes...

* * *

><p>It was after she left did she hold that ruby in her hand for dear life, afraid that if she wasn't careful, it would fall out of her pocket with her knowing.<p>

The whole entire conversation stayed in the back of her mind, and all the while she walked back to the camp, wondering what the hell she was suppose to do with it when the time come to use her Alchemy. How would it 'amplify' her? Would it just do it on its own, or was there some magic spell to release the stone's power?

This whole time, it was suppose to be a fairy tale in Alchemy books to obtain a stone like this, and it was suppose to be nearly impossible to find, yet here it was in her hand hidden in the hole of her pocket. It was too real for her to grasp, and as she walked back she refused to show any emotion. She didn't really know how to react. _I should see if they gave one to Kimblee...I have a feeling they did. _Of course, it never took her long to get somewhere at the speed she walked, and when she reached the quarters of the eating area, she noticed more people had come back from the battlefield.

One recognized to be Riza Hawkeye, another being Maes Hughes and the other being the notorious Roy Mustang. The Flame Alchemist. They were all tired, and troubled about something, and from what Lily could make out and wonder...Of course it was the obvious; they weren't happy being there, in the war. "This isn't right." She heard Hawkeye say with sorrow in her voice, "Please, tell me something Mustang. Why are soldiers killing citizens, when we should be protecting them? Why is Alchemy that suppose to bring good fortune being used to kill them? " Riza sounded like she was on the brink of tears, but it was then, before Roy could answer, that Kimblee chuckled and answered her question. One that he had once told Lilia before she ever signed those papers they gave her for being a soldier...An Alchemist of the Military, "Because that's what we do. It is the job of a State Alchemist. You ask why we're here to kill them instead of protecting? Because that is the duty placed upon a soliders." Kimblee looked up at them with a calm smile, "Am I wrong?" He also looked to Lily who locked eyes with a similar calm expression; unfortunately for the rest of them, they were very uneasy with his answer, especially Mustang, "Are you saying that we should except this devastation as part of our job?" The Crimson looked up puzzled, more like thoughtfully as he pondered the question, "Well now, let's see. How can I put this in prospective." He then locked eyes with Hawkeye, "Miss, you seem reluctant to be here. That's the face you're making as I can see." He was right, and they all knew it. Hawkeye very much unhappy to be where she was.

"But," He started darkening his features as he smiled, "Can you honestly tell me that the second you take down your enemy, you don't feel the least bit of satisfaction or pride?...Miss Sniper?" As much as Kimblee was trying not to taunt her like he loved to do to everyone, it seemed that his words were seeping into her. It was as apparent as day, Lily could tell she was afraid of her own satisfaction for her skills, and that somewhat saddened her, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH KIMBLEE!" Lily was startled by Roy's outburst and watch as Roy ran to the Crimson and grabbed him up by the collar of his shirt. Lilia was about to jump in, but Kimblee put up his hand, signaling her to stay out of it. That he could take care of it. Reluctantly, she obeyed and keep a firm expression on her face, "I really don't understand you people. The battlefield is after all, a place of killing the enemy. Did you put on your uniforms without realizing what you were going to be ordered to do?" That took the Flame by surprised. But it was then that Kimblee removed Mustang's hand from his coat, and stood before the dark haired man, "Always look forward, and never avert your eyes from the ones you kill..." He leaned into his face, again with an even darker feature than he had before, "Never forget them. Because I'm certain that they will _never_ forget you..."

Silence took over them only before the bell rang for everyone to get back to work. Kimblee smiled and turned to Lilia as he straightened out his collar, "Well, look at the time... I guess it's back to work. Lily?" She didn't speak at first, but turned to Hawkeye, Mustang, and Hughes who watched Kimblee as he walked away, "He's...He's right you know." Mustang looked to Lily with a contemplating look, obviously still taking in those words the Crimson spoke as they cemented themselves into his jead, "What? You agree with him?" She didn't answer at first, but then nodded her head with a sincere look in her eyes, "When I signed those papers Roy, I thought about it long and hard. I go where the Military takes me, whether bad or good...This is my job, unfortunately. And, I signed up for it. I do as I'm told. I'm a soldier, not a citizen. Not anymore." With that, she gave a soft smile, and ran off before he could say anything. They might've not been the words she wanted to say, but, Kimblee was right. This was their job, and all they could do was make the best of it.

It didn't take long for Lily tocatch up to him, and she did, all she could was give him a steady glance. He noticed it when she pulled up beside him, and only laughed softly, "What's that look for?"

"You didn't need to be like that?"

"Eh? Like what, I was merely being honest. It's the truth. You know that as well as I do, remember?"

"Yeah, but talking to me is entirely different than talking to them. They've been having a hard time, couldn't you have been a little nicer about it?" The comment made him laugh even harder, "Are you serious? Lily, they obviously were ignorant when they came here, now that they see what War's really about, their painted picture of 'what a solider is' had diminished."

"But-," Immediately Kimblee cut her off putting his hands in his pockets, "Tell me something Lilia, when you asked me about being a solider, did I sugar coat it for you?"

"Well, no-," He abruptly stopped Lily with a straight face when he turned to her, "Then what makes you think that I would do that for anyone else?" She didn't know what to say. That look in his eyes frightened her slightly, and it was apparent. He didn't like that look on her as much as he would've loved it on anyone else; when he realized this, he mellowed out, and sighed, "Did you talk to Raven?" The question was so random that she needed a second to think about before she responded with a nod, "Good." He laced his arm with hers and took her along with him. She wasn't sure if she should say something. After all, Lily didn't take any crap from any one, and Kimblee knew that, which pissed her off that he thought he could act like that and not get her to respond back. It was then he nudged her playfully while they walked out into the town, "Come on Lily Pad, Don't be like that, I was just trying to make a point."

"You didn't have to get such a stick up your ass about it. Anyone else you can talk to like that, but not me." He could plainly see she was mad at him and in all honesty he did regret it. It was then he laughed softly and placed a hand under her chin to turned her annoyed gaze to him, his smirk widening when he studied the cute pouty face she was making and couldn't help but kissed her lightly. She couldn't believe it but that one single little kiss, melted some of the annoyance away, and when he pulled away he stared deeply in her eyes, almost apologetically, "Please don't be mad at me...I didn't mean it." Lily scanned his eyes a little longer before she closed her eyes sighing and smiled back, "Fine. But you owe so big later..." He knew what she meant and merely laughed through his nose, "Oh, I plan on looking forward to it, Fancy-Face." With that, the two Alchemist's wrap their arms around another and continued to walk their way to the battlefield.

Even when they stepped foot onto Ishvallan soil they stayed connected, acting as if nothing was wrong, "Do what to know how to use that little present of yours?"

"How?" She looked up at him knowing what he meant. It was only obvious, since she was curious to know if he had one, and that was her answer when he asked such a question, "Just clap your hands..." He whispered it into her ear before licking the shell...

Out of nowhere a shot was heard, and it was then two pulled away sharply clapping their hands at the same time to cause an extraordinary color that took the sky. It wasn't just red...It swimmed with a mix of white, making the flash of their Alchemy swirl around their enemies like a tornado, and in a big 'Kaboom', the alchemy exploded with a roar that shook the ground beneathe them, "Whoa..." Was all Lily could say in utter awe. She never expect their Alchemy to combine as one and it was just when she watched her beautiful Alchemy take over the ground and sky. It was truly, beautiful. Even Kimblee enjoyed it as he clapped his hands again, getting a tremendous thrill in his body as the explosion made their noise after the other. Even Lilia was starting to get a thrill and followed Kimblee's lead as they laughed through the valley of Ishval.

"This is incredible!" She panted as she began to run, twirl and jump into the air with Kimblee leading the way as he ran like a wolf about to catch its prey, "Oh...you have no idea love...No idea!" His grinch like grin excited her, and her body dancing around her Alchemy only enthralled the Red Lotus as well. They both were getting a kick out of one anothers ultimate power. It was one explosion after the other that left the two laughing hysterically into the night...With the screams of the Ishvallan people echoing into the air as they fell victim to the two Alchemists'.

It was only later that early-evening did they end up going in seperate directions, enjoying their own time alone with the mass murdering. Lilia never knew using her alchemy at this rate would excite her to the point that she was starting to become, sexually frustrated by it all. She wanted more than just to take down her enemy, to hear their cries of agony and the smell of their flesh clogging up her nostrils. She wanted to ride the wave out on top of Kimblee...

Completely hypnotized by the scene before her, she could hear her Crimson Alchemist in the distance, and turned her glossy eyes to him when his red explosion came into view. It was as red as blood and drove Lilia insane to have more of it. She had literally snapped out there in the wasteland. Not like all the other times she had acted a little...Out there. No, this time, she wanted more death to surround her, she wanted to see more blood fly up into the sky like the color of Kimblee's Alchemy. She jumped down from her spot up on one of the abandon buildings where she had literally tore the Ishvallans in dismemberment for her pleasure, and walked over their ripped body, till her boots were completely cover in the color she desired...Red. She licked her lips hearing Kimblee's laughter echo into the air, and hearing his explosions follow up one by one like a orchestrated symphony. Her heart was pounding from the rushes, and the shivers running up and down her spine, and it worsened as her body shook with anxiousness...There was just one thing she wanted to do besides kill...She need something that one Kimblee could give, something she wanted right now, and couldn't wait until later... She climbed the back side to the building Kimblee hovered over, coming up to the top till she watched him holding the philosophers stone in between his fingers, watching his work of art take notice before him, "Ah, what nice sound...Truly, a nice sound that resonates throughout the depths of the body." The ambers below took flight all around the city, and with the stone in hand he raised it up to his view and admired it with his cold eyes. "My spinal cord dances in sadness and my eardrums tremble in delight. And the joy of being able to feel that on this earth where it is always partnered with death...What a fulfilling job." His hypnotizing words made the girl smirk with the same joy he wore as she listen to his poetic sonit. He then stuck the gem into his mouth and held it within his teeth with a deep satanic expression over taking his features that made Lily think of how much that look suit him. He always looked happier when in a War he could take down a single clap of his hands. And when he clapped his hand with that look, it caused vibrant chills to electrify throughout the White Lotus' entire being. She slowly took steps towards him as he lit the sky up with another one of his mystical explosions causing her mind and soul to shudder even more as she heard more screams of pain and agony take the streets...It was then that grin on his face was more than she could take. It was just devious, and cruel, she loved everything about it. Kimblee threw his head back at the sights blinding him, and cupped his head in astonishment of his masterpiece, "HA HA HA HA HA! UNBELIEVABLE! THIS STONE IS AMAZING!" His oblivious glee echoed out into the world, letting anyone who wasn't dead hear his reign of joy, and when the echoed hit the distance of the mountains, it was then that Lily had reached her hand out to his shoulder and got his attention, having his face turn back to the mesmorized girl with such a gloss in both of their eyes. Her hand at her side crawled up his tank top and gripped onto it with a lustful look consuming her eyes.

Kimblee could she was very much enjoying herself as well, but to the extent that he needed to fill a void that left her wanting him. He could sense it. With that thrilling anxious over powering his body, he picked up Lily by her legs and bruisingly wrapped them around him. He stare at her with that grin still over his face before he grip the back of her head by her hair and violently kiss her soft lips till he pried her mouth open with his tongue and rummaged through her mouth till he found her appendage and wrestled it for dominace. He grinded his hips against her with a grunt, feeling a whimper leave her as she pulled off her jacket, and rumped up against her till his groin rubbed up against her heat. She panted for more, "Fuck me Zolf...Just fuck me...Fuck me right here..." And he did nothing more than chuckle, traveling his harsh lips and tongue down her neck till he bit hard into her flesh, getting a loud screaming moan to take the air around them, "Mm, right here huh? Yeah...I like that...I like that alot..." He clapped his hands above his head, a created a blinding red light that surrounded the two while he fell back to an abandoned chair, letting the crazed, craving woman above him take control, letting her rip the belt from around his waste till she could find what she was looking for making the Crimson sigh and groan with delight...

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Present~<strong>_

"Lily? Lily...? Lily!" Lilia was startled out of her day dream and could only look to Kimblee who was nudging her harshly, "Huh?

"What is wrong with you today? Am I going to have to send you back to the Fort?"

"What? Shut up...!" She grumbled at her chuckling Alchemist who noticed her blushing red cheeks, as well as her lip biting which made him lean into her ear, "You look like you're reminiscing on something...Thinking about last night?" He taunted and teased only to get her to push him away, "Wouldn't you like to know, Mr. Crimson..."

"Maybe I do." He hummed, "Later." That's all she could say with an incredible look hinting behind that myserious, 'innocent' stirring in her eyes. It made Kimblee puzzled to see it, but none the less he familiarized himself with that glimmer in her dark green orbs and sudden began to remember it...It was a look of lust and want that in response to his clever assumption, made Lily smirk when she knew what he saw, and with no words exchanged, she walked ahead of him hoping to ignore the anxieties dwelling, echoing and rippliing inside her for now...It was only when she wasn't near _him_ was she able to recooperate from her day dream and stared up at the buildings like she was suppose to be doing, "So, the man is Ishvallan, right? What else does the description say about him?"

"He has a 'X' shape mark across his forehead."

"Heh, I take it that's where he got the name?" She asked the unknown soldier next to her, "Yes, ma'am."

"Hmm, alright. I want another spread out here, you two sets head out that way."

"Yes sir!"

"It's ma'am to guys!"

"Right..." Lily smiled at the groups as they went off laughing softly at their goof up. Before long it became apparent that two Elric brothers were awefully quiet, which made Lily look over to them as they huddled for a quick second, and burst out with a sudden frantic looks across their faces, "AHHH! What's that over there!" Everyone turned to the entrance they were pointing at seeing it was a building that was a little older than other buildlings in its quaderant, and for anyone one that was looking at what the boys were pointing at, they didn't see anything.

Usually, anyone in a group would've waited for their superiors to catch up with them, but for these two brothers, they wasted no time making their way towards 'what they saw', and which by Lilia's standards, meant fishy business. She didn't see anything and neither did Kimblee, which made them both look at one another suspiciously, and it worsened when the boy darted into the building leaving behind the gang of men that Kimblee had watching over the two, "Hey get back here!" The blonde with glasses and a mustache shouted, "Yeah! wait for us!" The taller and bigger one yelled back, but the boys refused to answer.

It was now, Kimblee, Miles, Lily and couple soliders waiting for the 'body guards' to come out with the boys, but minutes passed when the soldiers had come out empty handed. All in the mean time, Lilia was scanning her eyes around everyone to notice Winry had gone missing too right after the Elrics had run off, "So, I haven't lost that 6th sense after all." Lily mumbled under her breath getting everyone to look at her and that look of fiery in her eyes. She could feel the boys were up to no good and since Winry decided to follow them, this had proven that her suspicions were correct this whole time, "Heh, so you knew this would happen?" Kimblee's words merely made the girl smile up at him innocently, knowing that he was only talking about the brothers, and the not girl, "Yep." She sighed her reply, and continued to walk along the snow, kicking it with her boots without another word. It came to Kimblee's attention that ever since the early morning when he met up with her, Lily had acting off on her game, but now that she was starting to ease up, it seem that her persona had changed again, this time in front of everyone. Besides that look he caught of hers earlier, her entire mind had been set was to turbo and a sharp like a pin...Like in Ishval...

_Is she... _"Mr. Kimblee! Do you want us to go after the Elrics?" Kimblee snapped out of his concentration and looked to the soliders with a distasteful look, "Yes, follow them in."

"Yes, sir." The men were off in a hurry leaving Kimblee to suddenly notice that Winry had disappeared now, "Where's Winry?" He asked the two soldiers that were mainly suppose to be watching her this whole time, but it seemed that they had lost track of her and panicked when they had no answer, "Uh, we must've lost her during the Elrics disappearance." One said meekly, only to get a glare from the Alchemist, "You lost her?"

"It was a mistake." The man tried to save his ass, but Kimblee turned to him with even more annoyance, "For crying out loud, what were you doing?"

"Sorry about that." The soldier made a face thinking that the Crimson didn't see it, but as sharp as his eyes were, he caught it. Unfortunately before he could say anything, Kimblee noticed Miles approaching him, and looked over to him, "I'll find her. Two people from Charlie's Squad, come with me."

"Yes sir!" It was then when two of the soldiers followed that Kimblee looked to the Major carefully, "Major Miles..." Saying his name the way he did, made Miles turn back to the Alchemist, "I know, Scar right? If we spot him, we'll contact you. Until then, just watch out for Lilia will you?" That was all he said before continuing out, feeling Kimblee's stare burn into the back of his neck until Kimblee tried turning his attention to his other soldiers, noticing now that someone else was missing...Lily! "Oh great, now where's Lillian!" He grunted getting the others to look around, "I don't know sir, she didn't say anything about leaving."

"Do you think she went with the another Squad, sir?" Another soldier asked only to get no answer from him. It appeared that the Crimson was in deep thought at this point, and concentrated on wondering where his White Lotus ran off to. She usually didn't run off like this unless something caught her attention to make her do so, _If I'm not mistaken...She probably had some kind of theory of hers and ran off without anyones consent...That's always like her to do something as crazy as this...Oh Lily, Lily, Lily. What am I going to do with you? _As he looked around him he circled his eyes around Baschools surroundings, and studied the abandoned buildings. It was only then when he noticed a dark shadow run across windows, seeing dark green hair sway out from his sights, and deeper into the bricked structure. He knew now for sure that his assumptions were correct making him smirk pleasantly at the girl's curiosity, and wondered himself of what that woman was up to. Or what it was that she had found...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next-Chapter 10: Break<em>**

_Remember that demon inside?_

_Remember the blood?_

_Do you at least remeber the pleasure and the thrills of war?_

_It's all coming back to you now isn't it?_

_It's just like old times..._

_Cheers_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this one wasn't as good as I hoped, but there's so much more coming up that I could've probably fit it on this chapter, but I like to keep you all in suspense, Mwuahahaha! Cuz' I'm evil, that's why lol jk. Well, I at least hoped you like it and stick around for the next one, don't worry it won't be too long...Especially since I'm working on the next one now, and Greed's story is going to be coming out in two days? Or less? You'll want to stick to the edge of your seat...Until next time! This is me signing off *click click* **


	10. Chapter 10 Break

_**Oh my goodness gracious great gods from the great beyond I AM BACK! Sorry it took me so long to post this, and I'm also truly sorry for it being so short! But the next chapter will be just as long, and I figure it would give me some time to stir up a few ideas. It should take me 3-4 days to finish it but I assure you it will be out. **_

_**Also, the Greed story is very VERY far from over, I will have that up as well within the same time frame, so I hope until then this will suffice. Anyone that's reading that Starrk story I will be changing some of the details and reposing a new one soon, and as for the Grimmjow story, that will be out 1-2 days, so no sweat guys I am back for more. I've just been in a hectic situation and my body feels like it's just about seen its day. In a manner of speaking, I mean.**_

_**I hope you enjoy the chapter, and like I put before, 3-4 days guys!**_

_**Description: I don't know own anybody no how, although who doesn't want to own a Kimblee plushy? *~Grabs special plushie, and snuggles on the couch~* Well! I'm set! :3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10: Break<strong>_

* * *

><p>She tried hard to walk around the moths that fluttered in her face, and the dust that constantly kept wondering off when ever the roof or walls would creak. And those damn moths! They just wouldn't stop playing with her face! She attempted to shoe them away, which worked for the mean time, but in the mix of trying to see anything in the all the crud, Lily accidentally fell through a hole in the floor, getting he foot caught for a second while she attempted not to yelp in pain. Instead she clenched her teeth, and grinded them when she pulled her calf out of the hole. When she pulled it out, she could see her pants had been ripped, making her curse to herself for being so damn clumsiness. She grounded herself once again and followed the echoes of someone talking.<p>

She had a good idea of who it was but continued to lean against the wall, the closer she got. On the way of passing by some rooms she continued to search them for distraction, but nothing looked usable. Everything was either in bulks, or just not to what she was looking for, "Damn…" Either way, she was going to find what exactly was going on in Kimblee's investigation for the Full Metal boy.

What exactly would be their plan against Kimblee, if that became the case. She had a feeling it was and slowly moved up to the door without making a sound and leaned her back as close as she could to the wall until she was close enough to hear exactly what was going on.

"Dr. Marco? What're you doing here?" She heard Ed call out the old man's name that sounded all too familiar, until Lily's eyes to widen with recognition. _Marco…He's been running around with the El_r_ic B_r_others? No, that's not right. He was running around with-…_

A sudden abrupt boom interrupted the girl's train of thought, and almost instantly she tingled all over. The sound surely brought her back for a split second before she controlled that urge it was revealing its ugly head bit by bit, "Ngh, get a hold of yourself, can't lose it now." Lilia's eyes intently stared at the others talking amongst themselves about the sound of close by building collapsing.

"I think our friends have just found him." The blonde boy answered everyone's curiosity as to find Kimblee's men, and in the process from the sounds that Lily was deeply theorizing in, she believed that they had found something worth seeing.

So with a quiet inhale and like the wind she disappeared into the rigged ruins of the building mines, only to have left Alphonse looking back to the door that was slowly opening itself on its own, "Al you okay?" Ed asked seeing his brother's attention drawn to their escape, "No. I just thought I saw something. Heh, must've been my imagination."

"Okay, well let's go! Scar may need our help. We can't let them take him so easily without getting him to work for us."

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Only one way to find out." Ed, in response grinned out of a plotted plan already brew in his head.

* * *

><p>Back out in the snow, Kimblee still waited patiently for Lilith's return, hoping that she hadn't run off on him, and joined the side of the others. As much as he wanted to believe she was truthful to him, a part of him thought maybe he was wrong about her, and maybe she had changed.<p>

But a lass, he refused to doubt her just yet. He would be patient as he could until the reported evening snow storm would roll in. Until then, he would continued to wait, "Good god woman what the hell are you doing?" The blue eyed crimson was falling into irritancy the more he thought about her, and the more it gnawed at him on the inside, the more it worried him.

"Sir!" It even pissed him off more when he was interrupted in mid thought, "What!" He spat as cooly as he could without sounding abrupt, "W-Well, we still haven't found where she went sir, there's no sign of her anywhere."

"I'm already very aware of that soldier, now I'd like to hear something more up-to-date, if you don't mind. There's not that many places she could've gone, so keep looking."

"Yes sir." The man barely had time to react all he could do was turn around and roll his eye as he looked to the other to nudge his and signal them to keep on looking for…Well, everyone!

Suddenly the sound of crumbling and destruction caught his ear; almost every nerve and atom moved in his entire being. He may have even smiled as he looked to the noise and chuckled to himself only to assume he had found someone….Not Lilia, he knew that…

But a certain someone he had been dying to see since their last meeting back on that train coming towards the North. "Ah, good old memories…Isn't it…Lillian?" The wind blew that chill right out of his spine and with a long deep exhale into the sky, he merely grinned at the excitement and energy flowing through his veins.

Yes, although he may have been talking more to himself than anyone, he could only think of the same feeling that ran through the woman he was so fond of giving ultimate pleasure to. In every aspect of the word.

* * *

><p>She stayed in the shadows hidden from anyone in the line of light or sight. She made sure no one would see her, as if it was a mission. She was damn good at what she did, and she intended to keep it that way, even after all these years, and now, again, her skills had come out to be good for something. Now, she listened to the grunts and yells of three people fighting by what she could detect all by just sound.<p>

It was hard at first, but the moment she spotted the scarred face man, and what looked like a boar and a reptile…A frog, she was more than just taken back to see that the Central forces were letting their Chimeras out.

Lilia literally had to cover her mouth to hide a noise of what she was seeing before her eyes.

She didn't want to believe what she was seeing, because she knew she could do nothing to un-see it. Those men before were no ordinary Military soldiers, but something she had only read about in books back in her academy years.

She was into those dark century books when she had free time, and during those times, Kimblee use to tell her not to read them, that it would give her nightmares; but this whole new feeling she was experiencing was un-comprehendible to the woman. She didn't know what to think. Her mind was going a mile a minute as she watched them and Scar fight on against one another.

Scar used Alchemy, by what Lily could tell, and with every hit that man made to the ground, it only stimulated the thoughts that ran passed Lilia's brain.

Oh yes, they were becoming every naughty, and very deadly by the second. Again. Her heart began to beat against her chest, with a sense of seeking thrill. She was also feeling adventurous. She was beginning to think maybe she would help the two out and show the scar man what she too had hiding up her sleeves. My god, just the smell of fighting a deadly man like that made Lily want to-, "I think he's over here! Hurry!"

_Fuck! _Out of quick rationality, the girl in hiding swiftly made herself scarce around the corner, just near the entrance that the others would be coming in to help their friend in need.

And just by the situation at hand, something big was about to go down, and Lilia was going to be the one to witness it all. _What a rush…_

When the alchemist and his group finally made it to the scene, they all dashed in, one by one, leaving Lilith to take her spot back at the door, watching as the fighting intensified.

It was quite intriguing to watch on Lily's behalf, and for all it was worth she wish Kimblee could've been there to experience this moment with her, if he wasn't already hearing it in his direction. Just the thought of his smirk made her smile a little, and lean against the door frame thinking about him.

Until she watched the two Elric brothers take the chimeras and Scar down single handedly.

"Impressive." She couldn't help but say it out loud, a habit she had for a long time was talking to herself, but then again who didn't every now and again, especially from what she just saw, she was more words she could use to describe what she was seeing, and moved down the hall to get a better sound range to listen to the investigation further.

"Alright, talk." The blonde one, Edward stood before the man Scar to have him speak, but the man just merely glared at him and grunted, "What do you want me to say?" His low gruff tone was filled with a sense of aggression, but Ed stared him down enough to make the man glare back, until he looked away, "I want you to stop going on your murdering rampage."

"And why should I?" The Ishvalan growled in the back of his throat as he asked this.

"Because you really don't have a choice in the matter. I can leave you here until the day you die, but that's not really my style, if anything-, I'd like to give you a change to be on our side for once. Especially with all the crazy crap that's been happening…" The boy suddenly leaned into the man Scar's face and glared deeply into his eyes, almost causing an uneasy emotion to run through those red eyes of his.

Those blood red eyes that Lily suddenly couldn't stop staring at. They were just as red as blood. It made her throat dry and her lust for blood great, until the sound of their voices brought her back to reality, "You saw what they were doing in Central, and instead of killing innocent people, I want to put you to some good use instead."

"I would take you up on that offer…" At first everyone seemed surprised that he would agree so easily, but the moment his grim expression stayed the same, it was actually to give a different answer, one that was not what Ed or the others wanted to hear, "But I have my own score to settle with those bastards in Central."

"Then help us! Stop fighting against everyone and fight beside us when we go back!" The boy snapped irritated at the stubborn man.

Lilia could understand though. It was in his nature to fight, and kill…After Ishval, there were a lot of Ishvalans that were traumatized from what had happened to them…Scar's was just on another level far from the ones in hiding…And he had alchemy to assist him in his thrust for revenge…

It only began to make the green eyed girl think if she too was on his list for vengeance.

Technically, she was a part of the war, and she killed hundreds-, thousands-, millions of causalities during those years…It could only be the inevitable that her name was on his list of alchemists and military informants.

In a way, she was counting on it-, hoping.

From the moment she gave herself to Kimblee again, she knew she would have to make the decision of going back to the Military…Which meant letting herself free to the wondrous possibility of her alchemy.

She was itching for some action, especially after what she saw.

Within a few weeks there would be the biggest war to ever hit the nation, and she was going to be a part of it. She herself would be a part of history. Dead or alive.

"And if not, then do it for my friends parents that you killed. When they tried to help you-,"

"I TOLD YOU BOY, I'M NOT GOING TO!"

"Then maybe this will change your mind." The voice stopped the adrenaline Lily once had and ceased the fighting between the two bulls immediately as they looked to the open door way to see, "Miles! Why did you bring Winry here!" The boy sounded pissed

"I didn't. She came here all on her own and I just followed." He looked down at the younger girl to see she was staring dazed down at the man that apparently had killed her parents.

Somewhere, that had hit close to home with Lily, and she sympathized with Winry when it came to her tragedy…Although their resolve was totally in separate directions.

Just then, Winry took a couple steps towards Scar who was still bounded to a huge piece of rubble, "Winry! No!"

"You don't know what he could do to you!"

"It's alright…I'm not afraid." She assured.

Both of the Elric's warned her, but the girl was unfazed. Lilith didn't know whether to think she was brave or just plan stupid but either way gave her props for even thinking it.

Just then, she stopped just a about a foot away from and looked down at him, as he looked up at her, trying not to show the motions of guilt, but it was so easy to see that it wasn't hard to miss.

"Why…" Winry suddenly asked with a sorrowful filled voice, "Why did you kill my mother and father." She asked this time a little stronger, and the only other response she got was a-, "There is nothing that I can tell that would satisfy your desire to know the truth. What's done is done." Lilia from afar could see that guilty expression come out more and more, the more he continued to stare back at the daughter of the two doctors who attempted to help him…And he killed.

It was truly a heart wrenching story, but in all honesty, that was the least of Lilith's problems right now; she had to get back to Kimblee before the others realized she was there, and in the spot she was in, there was only one way out…Through the way she came.

She went around the corner crouched down and moved swiftly around the rubble to be unseen, even by Miles, who use to always catch her slipping away, but this time…

Her real instincts were kicking in with the sanity slipping. Everything was feeling like a game to her, like hide and seek. The dream that she had told Kimblee about the night before when she was at the train station. Dreaming was something she loved to do, especially when she was stuck right in the middle of danger.

_Guess I__** am **__too much like you Kimblee… _Thinking that as she looked around she finally turned her attention back to the others as she listened in on their conversation…

The more she heard it, the more her features of playing games was over…She could hear them talking about Kimblee as well, attempting get not only Scar, but the doctor and the rest of them out of Briggs.

With her eyes calmed and her bottom lip bitten, she slowly fell back into the shadows to get back to Kimblee herself before they realized she was there. She had been there a lot longer than she would've hoped to be, but it was worth for the things she had over heard.

* * *

><p>"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! I WAS ABOUT TO GO ON A SEARCH FOR YOU!"<p>

"Sorry, I thought I saw something. Turns out I was wrong?" Apparently, by the way the crimson was staring at her, he wasn't in the mood and quickly she lowered her head, refusing to make eye contact out of guilt.

Being Kimblee, he only growled, and sighed while rubbing of his temple, "I just want a heads up next time you decide to go off on your own, you could've at least brought some man power with you. Don't. Go off. On your own. Got it? Even so much as a 'I'm leaving' would've been nice."

"Oh. I see." Being intimidated by Kimblee's stare she refused to look at him, when she finally said, "Sorry, sir. You're right. I shouldn't have run off like that. Curiosity got the best of me." Kimblee stared her down, watching her expression as she looked up to him with a smile, and then finally made eye contact with him.

They both gave one another a prolonged stare before she sighed and continued to smile softly at him, "Do you mind if we talk?"

"About what?" He asked slightly tendering his eyes to her as hers gave a glimmer of something suspicious. He could tell she was acting strange even more so than usual when she didn't answer him.

Apparently getting his answer through her silence, Kimblee could only sighed and rubbing his eyes to calm himself, knowing she wanted to talk in private, "Very well, if you won't answer, I'll interrogate on the matter later." He placed his hands at his side, almost towering over Lily with a tempting gazing in his eyes. It was as if he was trying to be threatening, but charismatic at the same time.

She wouldn't have put it passed him.

"Go for it." Was all she could reply, eyeing him as she turned on her heel and move towards the men who were standing around waiting for another command.

They even greeted her with smiles and asked if she was alright. She smiled at them in returned and nodded with reassurance.

But while she did that, Kimblee continued to stare her down, skeptical of her behavior, and how she was acting. It was quite entertaining, and as his mind tried to figure Lily out, a sudden explosion came from a near by building, one close to where Lilia had made her appearance, which made the Alchemist look to the girl once again with a grim look, "Hey! Don't look at me, I didn't do it!" She exclaimed glaring back at him when she noticed his gaze glued to her, but it quickly went back to the building.

The two watched the smoke take the air like a wave of a tsunami rising over their heads.

Then, through main entrance, the Elric brothers had finally shown their faces, Edward, the Eldest, apparently looked angry at the Crimson and snarled, "KIMBLEE!YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE WATCHING WINRY AND NOW SHE'S CAPTURED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Kimblee had to admit, he was surprised by the boy's outburst after all why was he the one that was suppose to be watching her when he had already warned ahead that this could be dangerous.

Idiots never listen, but before anyone could make another reaction, one of the soldiers had spotted something on top of the smoking roof, "LOOK! UP THERE!"

Everyone's eyes looked up, attempted to look through the black smoke to see the figure holding a large object under his arm.

On queue the wind blew the smoke from the persons, and revealed their identities.

Apparently Scar stood before the military with his right arm full of the girl Winry.

Oh yeah, Kimblee already had a good idea of who it was. "Then I guess this is just my luck." He commented out loud, getting Lilia watched carefully after hearing the words pass his lips. She observed as he relieved his hands of his gloves, and stuffed them into his pocket before spreading out his hands into the air.

She already could see another explosion coming, this time with beautiful red sparks she hadn't witnessed in a while, but unfortunately, Edward had gotten in his way, and caught Kimblee just in time to stop his hands from getting any near one another, "NO! Don't you dare! Stand down Crimson! Have you've already forgotten, Winry's up there? I won't let you do it Alchemist!"

This was most upsetting, and frustrating as all hell! Kimblee wanted to take down that Ishvalan once and for all, the way he had been dreaming for the longest time, but this brat…Damn it, everyone was getting in his way!

"Step. Aside." He threatened grabbing back control of his arms as he glared back the boy and then to Scar, even more than Ed.

He could see the Ishvalan Scar looking down at him with a gaze that made Kimblee growl under his breath, "Isn't this just like before Kimblee!" The man bellowed for everyone to hear.

"Just like back in Ishval! Only it seems the tables of turned!"

The Crimson eyes were flickering, glaring daggers into this man, "You shouldn't act so confident!" He retorted bitterly to the man, only to have them both exchange glances before Scar took off with another explosion.

Most of the soldiers ran to attempt in getting him, but it was a hopeless battle, only that only made Lilia want to fight this mysterious Ishvalan.

Apparently Kimblee had seen him before, but Lilia really didn't seem to recognize him. _Back in Ishval…He must've been one of the warriors or monks fighting Kimblee? But, when I went to see him, there was no there…Everyone was dead, right? How odd…_

Suddenly the girl got an urge tug at the center of her heart and mind…

Temptation began knocking at the door, and a small smile ran over her lips as she licked them of dryness, "Then…" she started speaking up, getting everyone's attention, "Allow me to have a go at capturing him, huh?"

Her eyes were directly on the Ishvalan, "Don't worry I won't hurt the girl…I just-,…Want to try…" Suddenly her heart was pounding like a jack hammer, her pupils were focusing in and out on reality and fantasy again. Her orbs were literally glowing as she began to remember more about Ishval again.

The rush, the laughter, the explosions, the killings, the fire, the blood, the screaming people running from her glorious chaos. She was the goddess of chaos herself she loved it so much. It all was a chain extending to incredible ecstasy…Thinking about this had to have been a crime. It just had to be. She getting off on the madness all too much, and she knew she could drown in dangerous waters such as her own.

Unfortunately, she already was, yet she hadn't realized it just yet.

The clicking was starting…The sound was just so loud even Lily's hand couldn't reach up and clench the side of her head to feel what felt like a centipede crawling against her brain, "…rushing…rising…my…my skull-, ngh…" Quickly her hand raised to her head, and held onto the side where it hurt most.

Every two seconds that bug would tick and move, tick and move, it was so unbearable that the girl could only put her hands to her side as they shook and her body temperature fell deathly pale. Yet her cheeks were reddened with a soft pink blush, and her iris of her eyes were mist over with a hungry to have, if not, just a little fun.

"Major Smith?" One of the soldiers tried to call to her, but the look in her eyes was deadly, nothing of which Briggs had seen. The only one that seemed to notice the change in her energy was Kimblee, of course.

Suddenly big gust of wind began to take the air, and Lilia's hands and fingers straightened themselves out beside her. She turned them over and brought them up into the air slowly and brought them together as the snow some how meshed with her Alchemy, making it seemed like the snow around her became apart of it all.

She grinned knowing and hoping of what was to come, and she watched as a white vortex grew above her head being, until it burst like a star and a orange sparkling blast streamed out from the middle of it, aiming for the Ishvalan.

"No!" Edward screamed as the blast nearly blinding them all, excluding Lily who was just laughing at it all.

That was it…She had broken herself within time, and the hour glass of sanity dropped the last grain of its sand…The real Lilia Smith had returned. Although she couldn't see anything from the blast, the blue and yellow dots she could see made her almost taste purple, it was strange.

But what could be better to her than a good fight between two anxious souls?

When the after effects had cleared, Lily looked at her crumbled path before her, and began to walk straight with one boot in front of the other, she was almost strutting with a sway when she finally began to look around with a thick foggy glazy over her eyes, "Hello…?~" She sang, giggling afterwards to find nothing but rubble, "Awe…I guess I missed." She pouted looking around slowly, letting her eyes take the scene before hearing something coming up behind her.

On instinct she swipe around to grab onto a through, and a small grunt from it as she saw to see who it was…At first she didn't even notice the blonde eyes she was staring into all she could see a red and black blur, but soon as her eyes focused into was it was she immediately released Edward's throat, hearing him gasp out and cough to regain himself, "What the-,"

"Don't sneak up on me like that...It's not a good idea…" Was all she put before moving around him.

"Have you gone completely insane! I told you guys to stand down!" He voice was full of anger, he almost sounded threatening, but when Lily turned to him, her eyes were unlike the first time they met.

They were deadly, and just as threatening as his…Almost, "Or what?" She spat venomously, "I want that Ishvalan…and I want him dead." Her mouth was like acid to her words, it made the boy stop in his tracks for a second before his face became hard, gritting his teeth to keep himself from exploding.

But again it made difference to Lily, she looked at the top of the other buildings, closely listening in to the world around her before she smiled at a small shadow she saw out of the corner of her eye, "On a better note though, your girlfriend's not dead. So you can stop the sniveling." She said with such emphasis.

"What-," Before the blonde could say anymore he noticed her eyes were on something, smiling and walking towards what she saw it in plain sight. It was Scar of course and still with Winry in his grasp like before; but this time the red eyed man had his chance to escape.

The weather had its own plans to chill the air around them, and in sync with the fall of the dancing from the sky gave Scar his opportunity. The man made one last eye contact to the girl, and with a move of his hand he used alchemy back to cause the building he stood on to explode into dust. The whole building was filled with it from top to bottom, catching Lilia off guard when she protected her mouth and face from the blinding fog of dust.

From close by, Kimblee could see what was going to happen, and as he ran up next to Lily he looked up at the building to see Scar grab a pretty hold of the blonde girl and disappeared into the dust, "HOLD ON ISHVALAN!" Kimblee noticed this and attempted to call out to stop him, but it was too late. He was already gone, and the winds were picking up quickly, but the alchemist could care less, he was about to run into that building himself, but then Miles suddenly spoke up beyond the chaos, "Don't do it! The buildings are unstable enough to collapse."

_Damn it…If all these people weren't in my way this job would be a lot easier…Damn it! _Was all he could think before looking back to the destroyed building and them back to Miles who stepped up closer to him, "It's no use trying to go after him, at this rate, the storms already coming in. We should take shelter in Briggs while we still have the chance! Everybody move out!" It was no use, even if he wanted to say screw it, the storm would've killed him if the Ishvalan didn't, and he refused to let the weather get to him.

He had to admit he had lost this time around and it was very degrading.

After attempting to calm his wavered nerves, he looked to the troops around him who were already heading for cover from the snow when he noticed a dazed Lilia looking up into the sky in a daze, her cheek flushed and her eyes glazed with a emptiness that obviously need to be filled. Then she brought her fingers to her lips with a small smile resisting behind them.

He knew she was breaking…And she was falling too. She was falling hard, and all he could do was watch…And then slightly smile himself, "Lilia…" He called out to her, and she responded slowly, turning to look back at the man who called her name. Then she turn her full from to him, sticking her icy hand in her pockets.

The man she roamed havoc with, the man she quench like the blood on the splattered street even if it was just a nose bleed. She craved it, she craved him like she did war.

Like she craved her Alchemy.

A small tranquil sigh left her lips at the same time another gust of strong winds began to dance pass them, having the girl remove the access hair that seemed to get in the way of her vision of the Red Lotus.

"Sorry, getting carried away again aren't I?" She still had that smile on her face when she asked.

With a soft reply Kimblee chuckled, "Not at all….Although I would've liked a warning for that little outburst. That was a very irrational thing to do, even for you Lily Pad…" There was a small pause between the two Alchemist, and while they smiled at one another, Lilia began to move towards the Crimson Alchemist, never leaving her eyes from his until she walked right passed him, fiddling with her tongue from what he could see.

Until Kimblee noticed an object flickering and dancing against her teeth. And it glow that pretty color she loved so much…

_No way…She actually kept it for all these years? Oh, Lily…You are such a devious little vixen…Makes me remember why I fell for you in the first place…_

He felt it, that tingling sensation drumming through out his body when he stared back at the head of the girl he so dearly desired. He wanted to just turn her around and force her into the snow, but in seeing the dark clouds darkening the sky with each blow of high winds, Kimblee could only close his eyes and hold back a menacing laugh as he walked back to the car.

He could only wonder what had set this new trigger off in her, but in all honesty, he liked it. He liked it a lot. So much so that it made his legs ache and his spine quiver with delight as his need for Lilia grew stronger and stronger. God, if only he could get a minute or two, he'd rock her world beyond comprehension he was just that impatient.

* * *

><p>Once the soldiers were settled, it felt like the whole room had split into two parts; Kimblee being in one room, and Miles in the other, it was quite intriguing segregated everyone was, it was actually slightly painful to the girl sitting in the corner listening to the next move the Alchemist had up his sleeve.<p>

She wasn't really listening, then again she was in and out while she laid back against her seat to look up at the ceiling humming a small melody to herself. Then she reached into her pocket and began to play with a small ball…Well, it wasn't really a ball, but she liked the silk feel of the small marble, and fiddled it between her fingers as she came back to reality, and looked to over at Kimblee as he spoke, "When the storm clears I'm taking my men to the mine shafts in the center of the town. Scar couldn't have gotten far, and since I don't trust anyone of you soldiers to do your damn jobs right, I will going down there by myself."

"Yes sir." The unwilling replied and Kimblee went on researching his resourceful map of underground tunnels that could've been another escape route for the group that had departed.

If he hadn't noticed his other helpers hadn't escaped by now, than Kimblee had really lost his touch; but Lily knew him better. He was definitely aware, which is why he didn't trust any one of the Briggs men to help actually capture any of the fugitives that had made a clean get away.

Although, there was one thing that the woman did notice out of the corner of her eye.

The look in the man's eyes; he was pondering or worrying about something that Lily just couldn't quite put her finger on. Then a sudden possibility came to the light, _Could it be that he's worried about loosing the Rockbell kid? Since it was his duty to make sure he had something dangling over the Elric Brother's heads there's nothing left to keep the boys from fighting back. And now he'll have to tell the Furher too... _

While Lilia continued to dwell in her mind, she suddenly became curious as to what that Edward kid and Miles were doing. She had her sights on the thin ragged fabric hanging over the doorway that separated the whole room apart, and stood up from her seat.

But before she could even get near the door frame, Kimblee shifted his eyes from the map, "And where do you think you're going?"

"Well, since you don't want anyone getting in your way, I might as well do the same."

"Oh no you don't, the last time you ran off I didn't hear from you for almost an hour." He said annoyed, getting Lily look at him funny, "It was only 30 minutes." She corrected.

"None the less I trust you more than one else here, so I need you to tell how to read this stupid map."

"Kimblee…You're an agent of the Military how do y-," She was going to go on to say more about his intelligence, but the look on his face said otherwise. What he was really saying was, 'We need to talk.' So, Lily sighed and shrugged her shoulders at him, "Alright I'll show you."

With her arms crossed and a steady stroll over to the table, Lilia leaned her elbows on the table and propped her bottom in the air when she leaned closer to talk softly to her companion, "So, what did you want me to show you?" She asked only knowing all too well what the man wanted when he returned her question with just a sly smirk, then a grin.

She blinked at him, "What?"

"Nothing…Just you. Didn't you have something you wanted to share with me earlier?" She looked at him curiously, almost completely forgetting that she had information about the Elric's that she hadn't mentioned to him just yet.

She slightly giggled and looked down at his hand that began to trace her fingers tips with his index finger, "It was nothing important…" She trailed off focusing on the soft feel of his touch. It caused her goose bumps all the way up her arms and around her shoulders and head like they had all been connect to the trigger somehow.

"Oh? Are you sure about that?" He cooed moving into her shoulder a little more to pour his sapphire eyes into hers. He knew better and knew that new look in her eyes as she stared back just as hard.

They both knew what was really running through the others head, and with a hidden smirk, Lilia slowly her frame back and forth "Oh yeah, that. Isn't it a little crowded in here to be mentioning things like that?" She purred close to his ear, before sneaking a small nip at his lobe before swiftly pulling away without anyone noticing; little did she know that Kimblee had excellent peripherals and smirked even more devious, "No one's around us, Fancy-Face." Their noses barely touched, but their feelings were strong for one another.

Kimblee wanted nothing more than to tie the girl down and make her beg for him. He didn't think it was such a bad a idea but more of wondering where to do so. Lilia had similar ideas, but didn't feel to act on them, she was too busy enjoying the foreplay to care if anyone saw, and with a short fast motion she leaned up and kissed his lips roughly pressing her tongue passed his lips to give him a taste of how she was truly feeling. What was making her explode inside until her belly melted with her urge to want.

She was on fire, and her kiss was more than he could take, so much so he pressed back just as hard, to make sure that the girl's lips would be more than red by the time he was through with them. They were so velvet soft that he was more than comfortable to lay his lips over hers until they matched their tongues in sync with the others. Then with a hand Kimblee grabbed the back of the girl's head with a rough pull of her dangling hair, and shoved mouth straight onto hers to the point she squeaked a moan, the one she had been trying to hide the more this act progressed.

Why of all times did they have to be working? Then he began to think…Downstairs was completely open, and none of the soldiers, Elric's or Miles would be there. Not for awhile anyway. He chuckled to himself and smirked when he so abruptly pulled away and shined a devious smile at the dazed Lily who he could see was trying hard to wagging her backside for only one reason.

He could see that reason in her eyes, and could only feel a force tugging at him. He suddenly pulled the girl up with him, having them both stand before each other while he cupped the side of her face, and stared back into her big green doe eyes, brushing the side of her neck ever so softly with just the back of his fingers to feel her shiver under his touch.

His eyes went from his hand to her flustered face, and bitten lip. She had broken through the skin, unfazed by the pain, and oblivious to the blood already starting to make itself apparent. Kimblee couldn't help that smile to grow back on his lips, and as he leaned in to lick it away, Lilia tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth a little giving Kimblee all the access he needed to take a suck at the bottom.

He was almost tempted to just throw her on the table right then and there not giving a crap on who saw or what she'd protest. In fact, it would've turned him on to show Miles how much he had lost his battle, and how much he wanted to show Lilia how deeply he truly desired her. It was painful to say the least. But all that changed when Lily suddenly pulled away slightly from his lips, but not from his grasp, "Kimblee…" She whispered his name before he had kissed her again, "We shouldn't…"

"I know…But…" All of a sudden he wrapped a deathly grip on Lily like a boa, and took in a deep inhale into her hair, "How can I stop myself when you're on the brink of breaking?" She didn't know she had made a sound to his words, she couldn't even register Kimblee being in front of her, she was just that lost.

Until a sound was made to break the contact between the two quickly. Lily's face nearly paled when she attempted to act natural. That was probably harder than making a mid-sentence, and pointing down at the map like she had been helping the crimson the whole time, "So, we've got a plan set."

"Oh do you?" Kimblee kept his eyes on the paper as if he was only slightly interested on the matter.

"Yeah, me and my soldiers will be heading out once the storm clears."

"What a coincidence. I was just going to do the same once I get the chance, after all we're not done finding Scar. You mean can go your own way as I mentioned before to a comrade's of yours, I'll be heading out my own way. Lily, will be riding along with me since she's really the only one I trust. You understand don't you Major?" The last comment seemed to make the girl's face turn slightly pink as she looked to the floor, only trying to avoid the gaze of everyone as she walked towards the window to get another look at the storm.

Her eyes scanned every fast snowflake passing by her gaze, and with each stare she felt the warm of her body leave her quickly, as if a gust of wind brush across every piece of her skin until she shivered and wrapped her forearms around on another. She then looked back at the boys and looked between the two intently, "It'll die down soon. That's when we make our move to find Scar, I don't care how you two want to deal the qualms between the both of you, but that man needs to be found. If he kidnapped the kid like you say he did, then we need to at least get Winry back, isn't that what really matters?" Although none of them responded she was right, which was all she really needed to get her answer and smile at the two, attempting to keep herself contained in each aspect of the word, "Until then, I need a nap. I'm going down stairs to recharge my battery."

With a sway of her hips she was down the steps with each of them giving a loud creak as she made herself at home in the abandoned home.

There was barely anything down there, just a chair and a couch to sit under a pile of memories that were long forgotten. She had to admit it probably looked like their home back in Central, the one her and Kimblee had shared for many years together. Where their own memories still awaited for them to return and continue the memory strains of life.

Still in thought of home, Lilia gazed down at the couch with a small smile on her face, and made herself comfortable on the couch as best she could without causing too much dust to unsettle itself. She could feel the cold of the leather seep into the back of her jacket when she felt her back hit the cushions, and the sound of the wind whistling outside only caused more goose bumps to ride up in her arms till she over lapped them over one another, and brought her knees up to her torso.

She closed her eyes, and huddled herself in a ball the best she could, attempting to ignore the annoying cold that attempted to freeze her over like a popsicle. _Maybe coming downstairs wasn't such a good idea_ She thought to herself now shivering more than before, _Damn it it's cold down here!_ Suddenly she hear the sound of creaking behind her, and looked to the stairs to see who else but Kimblee strolling down the stairs as he looked to her. At first he seemed annoyed, of course with having to deal with Miles and his men but his tune seemed to change like before when he gazed upon the solemn look of the girl looking back at him with a smile spreading across her face, "You look very unhappy." He mentioned now coming up next to her, and leaned his arms over the back of the couch.

"It just cold." She said rubbing her arms with her hands, and as she turned her head back to a small pile of books on the floor in front of her, Lily felt her body immediately warm up from the embrace of Kimblee's arms around her shoulders, his nose buried into the back of her head to take in her scent, "I can see that…" He chuckled feeling her body tense, then relax into him. She was awfully jumpy, but then again Lillian was very detached from everyone right now.

The only thing that made her feel better was turning her head into the man holding her, and too began to hold the side of his face with her hand taking advantage of the side of his neck. She was right, she was cold, "You're freezing…" He mumbled into her skin, and tighten his grip around her until his hands could no longer keep to themselves. He cupped the side of her hip with his free hand and finally took his chance to press his lips against hers once again. The sound of his undying urge rumbled in his throat when he suck her tongue into his mouth, and tangled their muscles together until Lily shot her eyes open up at the man that intended to devour her.

When she wanted to be warmed up this wasn't exactly what she meant, but due to the lack of oxygen and heat, the woman could only give in so easily and cupped the other side of the Alchemist's face to bring him down on top of her, "Mmph!" How could he have forgotten about her inner strength when it came to something she wanted. Oh, he knew very well what she wanted, just by the way she kissed him with such need, and bit his lip with just a quick sharp nibble of her canine, he could feel her slowly but surely heat up beneath him, "Hm, what an eager lady you are, you sure you don't want to just wait?"

"You started this…" She warned now grabbing the sides of his jacket to pull him down further into her body until his pelvis grounded into hers making them both breathe heavily from the contact, "But said you didn't want to do it here…" He teased her, slowly unbuttoning the front of her jacket to get a better feel of her skin. He knew underneath the thick jacket there was more to see, and more to taste, which was really egging at him to do so quickly, and yet he couldn't bring himself to do so. He could only think of how much he want to bring her to the edge.

He wanted to see Lilia with the desire of lust and the embodiment of a greedy need filling her dark green eyes. He wanted to see that fire of passion burn in her eyes and flare in her flawless cheekbones until they flushed red all mixtures of ecstasy. Like every previous photographic memory before hand, just mere thought of her in pleasure and in his control, being in his grasp right now, it only made his heart rate with the thrill of getting caught like before.

He wanted to relive everything in Ishval. Like those nights under the stars, and every night before and after that. The sound of her was divine to his ears. How could he resist her chest already pressed into his palm. Hypnotized by her face, he took the opportunity to squeeze her softly, and rounded her breast with another more needy squeeze, until he pulled down the front of Lily's pale white tank top, and dove in without hesitation. His lust filled gaze now gone from the girl's sights as her mouth opened without a sound.

Her eyes glossed instantly and her head flew back as she grabbed onto Kimblee's head, feeling his hands and mouth work over her chest, and around the areola before he opened his hot mouth over her already erected bud and gave her right a quick lick.

Lily could barely make a reaction to the tip of his tongue, but when his second one went to the left, he knitted that nipple with a fang causing the girl to nearly fly back over the couch trying to hold back a soft yelp from the rough play. Kimblee chuckled huskily up at the girl, and this time, placed both of her buds in his mouth and began to teasingly lick and suck at the buds. He did it right in front of her making sure she could see everything he was doing to her between her jacket that was practically hiding his head away from the cold, "You're getting warmer now…." He purred as he looked up at her intoxicated face with the scent of her underwear surely wet from her need for danger, and want for choas.

He knew how she liked it, and slowly leaded his lips up her collar bone, and neck, until he reached the lobe of her ear and gnawed at the soft cold skin. His breathing became too much for her to take, Lily could barely keep herself conscious to everything around her, her guard being let go and letting Kimblee in to her. She did so, when she put her hands over his back, and squeezed him tightly into her, until he was pushing himself on top of her. They wrapped around each other so hard the other could barely breath.

They began panting ruggedly until the Crimson could barely take it. A hand 'absentmindedly' made its way into her pants to cup his palm around his heated objective.

Lily really didn't know what she was starting to feel at the moment, she tummy twirled into multiple knots, and her body was flamed up in sparks as the mind numbing knowing of him coming close to her entrance was settling into her. His eyes were already filled with that hungry stare that only meant he wanted one thing, and one thing only…To hear her voice, her noises of passion, it always showed like her…A piece of art, she showed every emotion that a master piece would in a picture, or a painting.

To Kimblee, she was the painting, she was the red smeared across the green and blue, full of life and colors that made him want to paint more colors into that art she weaved into her soul. The colors she only showed for him.

Even if they were separated by death their souls would always be intertwined in spirit, and they knew this, and that's what made their passion burn brighter for one another.

Besides, Kimblee knew deep down, in a part of him he could never admit, that Lilia was the only girl for him. He wanted her and no one else. Oh sure, if he wanted to he could fuck another, but it would never be the same. Guess that's why he never did at first.

At least…That's how it was in the beginning…

Suddenly another sound of the stairs creaked, and the two dismayed from each other they looked to them to see someone standing on the steps, but then they vanished when they went back up stairs.

Not only that, but the soft sound of the strong winds began to finally die down signaling Kimblee and Lily that it was time to end their session, and begin readying themselves to head out.

The Crimson sighed softly and laid his forehead against Lilia's in an attempt to control the urges he had boiling up inside him, for now…but not without leaving a reminder to the woman beneath him that their foreplay was far from over…

In fact, it was just beginning for them, and that made him smirk softly down at Lillian. He cupped her face and chuckled at the lingering red cheeks that stained her once pale reflection, but in the fragile smile she returned to him, Kimblee could see that she agreed to it. He should've known that the girl already had idea of what was to come later. And she couldn't wait.

He couldn't help himself, before he pulled away he ever so slowly rub his lips up wards against hers, leaving behind only the feeling of his never ending lust for her, and soon sat back before anyone had come down stairs to noticed them.

When Miles and the others arrived, Lily had acted like she had been asleep this whole time, and Kimblee sat back on the same couch with his eyes close, obviously thinking to the Major as he approached the two, "We're heading out now, I suggest you two be careful, there are dangerous everywhere."

"I'm sure." Kimblee said smiling wildly as he opened his eyes up to the Ishvalan behind him. He could see that Edward was right behind him as well, his face none too happy with whatever they had discussed upstairs it seemed. It was just the first assumption Kimblee had made since he had seen that face so many times on a soldiers face it was un-canning.

"Tell Lily be safe."

"I will." Kimblee merely smirked back with a slight smug to his words as they both looked at one another in a staring contest.

With those last reminiscing moments, Edward, Miles, and his men all left, Loyally, and definitely up to something in Kimblee's eyes. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen…But what?

It had occurred to him again that Lily had refused to tell him what she heard from the Fullmetal Alchemist earlier that day, and when it remember it, his gaze shifted over to the girl that was throwing her hands behind her head after she had yawned and stretched out her arms still they reached the back of her head, "So, shall we follow?"

"In a minute." He said straightening up his winter jacket and scarf, placing his hat upon his head as he lifted himself up off the couch, and gave a hand to the girl still sprawled out on the couch.

In return Lillian smiled widely up at the man before her, and grabbed Kimblee's hand to have him lift her up with barely any use of his strength. They both stared back at one another as if wanting to finish off what they had started twice, but as that idea passed, the thought of their main objective began to interfere, "I say we finish up here…Then we'll figure out what to do with ourselves." Lillian tried to talk in code, but it was obvious what she as talking about. Kimblee just smirked more and gave a tender laugh within his throat before taking a hand full of her hair, and took in the floral scent of it.

"You mean leave?" He asked her staring back to await her answer.

"Mm-hmm. I don't think we'll get the privacy we wish for here…Besides, our goal catching Scar is getting away fast." She purred back stepping into his chest to stare him down like prey. Kimblee could feel that intent with no questions, and merely kissed the strands as he released her hair, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to lead her out the door, "Right you are. Although, one thing has me puzzled Fancy-Face." He then took her chin, and had her look to him as they came to meet the bitter cold before them, "I'm listening…" She chimed to him.

"What did you see while you were back at the abandon warehouse with the Elric brother's. I know you saw something…Heard something…Because it was obvious you wanted to tell me what it was you heard."

"Oh. That's right I never did tell you…But…" She trailed off, knowing that Kimblee was fully listening when she pulled him by his collar, and leaned her lips into the side of his jaw, just inches away from his open ear, "I suggest we just keep our eyes open for the others…" That was all she need to say to get the man's interest. He knew all too well of the codes she used to mention snipers, and her sick sense of humor in playing hide and seek with her enemies as well as the crimson when she wanted to.

After hearing this news, Kimblee only grinned widely at her, and smashed his lips into hers to make her gasp back and allow the Alchemist to invade her mouth with his long think tongue. He swirled it around wildly, and pulled back to only laugh and rub his nose against Lillian's until their foreheads touched, with his hands now holding the sides of her face as he laughed even more, "You really are the only one who can bring out the primal instincts in me, you know that right?" It was a rhetorical question, but what could she do?

Lilia couldn't help but laughed too, with every bit of adrenaline that Kimblee felt running through his veins at that very moment. She it felt too, ten fold, and the excitement of reliving her once unpredictable life, was now forming into an ecstatic one.

How could she resist a life that was worth living for? With the rush of anxieties, and open opportunities knocking at her door, she finally took his hand, and held it tightly in between her own and slowly, almost unsurely pecked his lips back before pulling him into the snow, letting their feet leave behind prints of new memories being made. Ones that brought them home to Central, and Ishval.

Before long the two were back at the scene they had previously left. The search for Scar was far from over, and with the place about to fall apart, Lily and Kimblee knew they had such little time before the others would make their move.

It had become quiet around them, almost dead quiet as a blow of the wind came from their right. It was just them, the missing Briggs men, Scar, and a whole of ground to cover in a short amount of time.

To tell the truth, Lily was beginning to wonder if a gun was already point to her head…

_Only one way to find out_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next- Chapter X: Once Upon A Time<strong>_

_Even if they seem to be in a jam, Kimblee can't help but talk about their past when the Lotus's were at their best. _

_And all while the two evade the eyes of their enemies, they begin to reminisce on past events. Both of them rekindling a fire that burn brighter with each passing second._


	11. Chapter 11 Play Time

_**Well here it is a day late and a dollar short but I'm glad it's out. It's been so long and I'm about to go have me some delicious miso soup. Don't ask how I got it I am just as surprised as you lol hope enjoy the chapter. And it's shorter than most of my other chapters but I hope it will suffice you all.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11: Play Time<strong>_

* * *

><p>The sound of the two Alchemist's footsteps were the only thing heard in the crushing snow beneath their feet. Both of their eyes and ears opened to the cold wind, and snowed in surroundings, the ground and buildings alike. Their only motive was to reach the Briggs mines that had been abandoned for ages. Knowing the kids and the Ishvalan, they all would've escaped since their was always a way out through the underground. Always.<p>

Lily knew that, and so did Kimblee. But now, the silence and the sound of only the wind whistling through the air was annoying the hell out of Lilia. She was actually biting her lip in irritation because of it, waiting for something to happen. Waiting for anything.

She knew for certain that the rest of her men, and Miles especially were around them. Surrounding them, even though she couldn't see them, she knew they would attempt to kill Kimblee. Even her if she got in the way. But she wouldn't let that happen, she wouldn't let them take the only thing that kept her sane right now. If only they knew how far she'd take it to keep her alchemist safe.

What she wouldn't admit at the moment, was how anxious she was, how bad it was as she bit her lip to the point she had cut the skin of her bottom lip, causing blood to trickle down her chin.

Kimblee didn't notice at first, but when he heard a small impatient sigh leave the girl, he smiled to himself seeing her features, how shifty her eyes were, and how much she was becoming eager to fight someone. Just like she use to be. It was very reassuring to him and nice to know that he had the old Lily back.

Just then, Lily felt Kimblee's thumb glide against her wounded lip, giving him her undivided attention to make him chuckle, suck the smear of blood off his thumb. He licked his lips of the sweet taste, and even made a soft noise before petting Lily's chin, staring dazzled by the girl, "A little excited aren't we?"

"Mm, maybe. Just keeping my eyes open. Waiting."

"For what?"

"Sniper." Was all she simply replied before scanning the area again, bring her eyes around till she met his icy cold ones.

"Oh? You think they're ready to attack?"

"Yes. Unfortunately. They went off in their own direction, and we're by ourselves, not to mention we haven't seen a sight or heard word from anyone. This only means one thing."

"You got a point there Lily Pad...Maybe it is time to be cautious."

"Didn't you call in your chimera pals?"

"Sure did. They'll be here shortly, until then, how about you try not to worry your pretty little head, alright?"

While still stroking her chin with a soft touch of his finger tips, Kimblee moved in for a small kiss, and licked the tip of Lily's nose, getting the woman to welcome his touch, and shiver as she grew even more impatient for a different reason. "Okay. Besides, for them, taking down two skilled alchemist's won't be a walk in the park."

Again, she heard the crimson chuckle, and again he kissed her, but this time held more roughness to it before he pulled away with a devilish grin. His teeth showing brightly even with the over cast hovering over them, "Exactly." The wind was catching both of their jackets as they continued to venture towards the mines. When they got close enough, Lilly gave Kimblee the room he needed to 'work' as he stood right in the shot of one of the snipers.

While she knew it would take a moment for the sniper to take his shot, she had to ask, "Please…"

"Relax. I'm rusty, but not that rusty. I still got style."

"Heh, is that what you call it? Style? Please, compare to me you're second rate." He could hear the playful tone in her voice, instantly knowing, and becoming familiar with that sound behind her words. Foreplay. She was doing it purposely to egg him on.

And he turned his lips to her smirking, "Is that a challenge."

"Oh yeah. A big challenge." She replied grinning.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you love treading dangerous waters."

"And you would be right, Mr. Kimblee." Giving an innocent giggle, Lily slowly swaying by him with her hands behind her back. It was no coincidence that her attitude had changed. Everything about her was like fire, everything she touched nearly melting like the ice below her feet.

He didn't know why, but the sight of her spark igniting once again made him want her now. If he could just get a few minutes in with…Just a few-, "Kimblee!" Losing sight of the mission the crimson looked back to see the eldest Elric standing behind him, the boy's golden gaze sharp, and full of uncertainties.

The two stopped in their tracks watching as Edward approached him, "Well well, if it isn't the elder brother Edward. Aren't you suppose to be with Miles?"

"I'm not here under orders Kimblee, I came to try to stop you."

"Guess he doesn't really know you that well."

"Indeed. What is it that you're really trying to do Elric? I know you've already taken the girl."

"You gave me no choice."

"Is that so. Well, what's the plan now Full Metal. Are we gonna hash it out like true alchemist, or will you give your snipers enough to get into position?" Ed seemed surprised by this, but Lily always knew better. She wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what they were planning, and knew they would've done so anyways.

Not only that, but eventually Kimblee would've learned of their plan of attack. He was very smart and a man of strategies himself, "You knew about that?"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time I've had a gun pointed at my head, but none the less it wasn't as clever as Briggs that it would."

"Hey, Briggs may have not made the wisest choice, but you got to give them props. They are good at what they do." Lily praised, getting Kimblee to smirk, "Indeed. But this? I knew it wouldn't be long before Briggs decided to come after me." The boy just stared at him, surprised at first, but it slowly changed, studying the crimson for a moment before his eyes shifted to Lilia.

She stared back, no emotion just a straight face with her hair dancing off her shoulders, "Look I don't know what your guys' intent is, but you don't have to do this. Just tell me what you guys know about the homunculi, and the philosopher stone. What the others planning to make the array."

"Like I'm going to tell you anything, Edward Elric. My job was to get Scar and to take the girl. You just managed to mess that up with your little charade." Kimblee answered with a bit of irritation behind his voice.

"And what about you Lil?" Ed was still looking to the woman standing behind Kimblee, not noticing that behind her bangs, that name had struck a cord. That name that sent tremble of pain and fire blazing in the pit of her stomach, Her were eyes dark and hollow, glaring at the blonde while her teeth began to grind behind her lips, and her tongue pressed against the gap.

It almost seemed like Kimblee felt it, knowing that the name use to always send the girl into a frenzy. She hated it with a passion. It gave her too many emotions too many memories and whispers that she wanted to just tear everything apart. The only way to repress them was by going off. The sensation of acknowledging this made Kimblee's spine tingle, and his lips stretch, "You shouldn't have said that."

"What?"

"No body…Calls me…LIL!" The woman through her hands up in the air clapping them over her head and throwing them down to the crystal ground, the snow rising around her from the ghostly shimmer that bloomed like an firework. The middle brightened with a hot orange glow heading towards the ground, directed Edward. He was disoriented, trying to take a step to the side to avoid it, but the orange beam followed him, again shocking the boy before it exploded in front of him.

Addled and completely blinded by dissipating snow and gravel, Ed was left fumbling to his feet trying to look around, "Lily! Kimblee!" There was no answer.

Somewhere in the midst of it all, Lily was about to attack, running in the direction where she could pin point where he stood. But before she could, she felt an arm wrap around her hard, and spin her around to slow down her momentum before picking her up by the waist, "What the fuck?"

"How many times have I told you about that mouth of yours Lilith?" Kimblee sounded entertained and riled, almost on the verge of laughing as he squeezed on to her hips, and carried her away like luggage, "Put me down you asshole!"

"Hienkel. Darrus." Was all Kimblee called out smoothly.

"Sir!" In a flash Lily saw two men jump into the fight, and from the looks of it. They were chimeras. It was really sight to see. It was only a blur, but her eyes were sharp catching a glimpse of their forms. A lion, and a gorilla. They disappeared into the smoke, leaving Kimblee and Lily to escape down to the mine's.

From where Edward was standing he could see the two faintly about to depart, "Kimblee!" The man froze for a moment but turned to give a fond farewell, with a smile in tact. He felt he had won this one, hoping to find the others before it was too late.

When the close was clear, Kimblee put the girl down with a thud, "Ah! You bastard!" She suddenly gasped when he bent down to meet eye level with her, his face with a frown as he grasped her chin. It was firm grip, causing her to wince as brought her face closer to his, his blue eyes gazing into her own, "Get a grip Lily, there'll be time to play later. For now we got others things to worry about…" Then he suddenly kissed her, his lips hard and cold against her to force her lips open. She didn't refuse. She could only moan, forcing her tongue inside his mouth too, fighting over dominance, until she gasped at the feel of his freezing hand riding up her legs, giving Kimblee his chance to swallow her tongue.

He held her tighter grabbing a full bundle of her hair as he pulled her back, a string of saliva to keep the girl whimpering.

Kimblee only chuckled at the noise, "Like how to keep that little animal of yours chained…" He then nipped her neck, and pulled away to see the flustered look on her face.

She glared at him after words, suddenly grasping something in her hand to make the Crimson's eyes widened only to fall heavy with avidity as he grinned at her sneak attack, groaning, "I love it when you're feisty."

"Guess you better find a place to fuck me fast."

"That mouth…" He snarled, his forehead pressing into Lily's feeling as if he was going to devour her, "It's gonna get you in trouble…" His voice so deadly, she couldn't stop the fast pants starting to rise.

"Maybe I want to be in trouble." Her larynx quivered, seeing the daring glare in his icy blues. She could plainly see the malicious smirk starting to take his face when he felt her release his fabricated length her body trying to restrain itself more from just jumping into his arms. She had to admit, he was already hard, and her body palpitating at just the touch of it. All she could think about was his hands and lips bruising her, they way use to back when they had their house.

She remembered it all too well, and that look. That stare in his eyes was both intoxicating, and fearful. She loved the rush he gave her, it coursed from pelvis to her head and back. Her brain could only scream out in frustration, wishing they had time to do anything, but being still so exposed made them vulnerable.

So, with a light pout to the Crimson, Lily pushed the eager man away, backing up enough to stand and dust herself, hearing Kimblee chuckling above her also getting up to follow in suit with the woman in front of him. She was already looking down at the ground, noticing some foot prints leading down some stairs.

She smiled to Kimblee who also noticed them, and with a polite hand gesture Lily let him go first. It was his job after all. She was a _just in case_ emergency. Once they made it down two flights of stairs, a huge cloud of the worse smelling smoke you can possibly imagine came crashing in from the far side of the mine. It was still in their vicinity though, making the smoke to roll in under them.

Lily had to plug her nose, turning away in disgust before trying to see the figure in the green mist. Kimblee could only make a sour face at the horrible stench, "Ugh what is that awful smell?"

"Ammonia having too sharp a nose can be a problem too. And now they're useless." Ed said it cockily, as if it were common knowledge. It was to them, but still, it made no affect to Kimblee or Lily.

It only made the Crimson laugh, "Your attitude changed rather quickly once I lost my hostage."

"What did you expect." Ed began to walk around them, his eyes never leaving Kimblee's, "I'm just trying to get you to spill everything that you two know." Lily noticed his automail then. It had a very slick point at the end of it, obviously previous from his other battle. But the way he held it made the girl think twice about his stance.

Yet, they were not moved by this, in fact the two seemed bored by his threat, "Well, well, aren't you a hot-blooded one. Facing a youngster like you while I'm on the mend will be quite a taxing. And we don't really have time for you, either." Kimblee began to fumble in his pockets, apparently searching for something.

Lily had a good idea of what it was as he got a grip on it, and pulled it out in plain sight, "I guess I'll just have to speed things up with this." This was it, the look on Ed's face told Lily he was about to strike. She was ready to, her teeth showed as she grinned, the rush of wanting to blow him into oblivion make her blood boil in the more gratifying way.

She even began to move on her tip toes a little, her form as elegant as a ballerina's would be, but her moves as skilled as a fighters would be. "Here it comes…" She sang watching closely as the boy came running at them in grace. His moves were fast and quick, Kimblee could barely keep up with him as he came around his back side.

Lily could see it threw him off, but she stayed out of the way, making sure she couldn't get in Kimblee's way. Unfortunately though it seemed that when Edward had gotten the head start, it caused Kimblee to loose the philosopher stone in his hand, "Shit…" Lilia debated whether she had the time to grab it, but it seemed it had already made its way deeper into the mines and into the darkness below. It was a real pity. Kimblee tried to go for another attack by just a clap of his hands, but again Edward cut him off, literally. He made a gash straight across the Crimson's palm, "Too slow!"

Whatever he was trying to do it wasn't going to work. Kimblee could see that the boy's face was full of that look of hope, but he corrected him, "You've won…That's what you're thinking, right? The resolve not to kill. It is a fine policy. However, on the battlefield, it's something that can be taken advantage of." The glow in his eyes, it actually matched the color the blood spilling from the slice on his palm. Lily could feel the chill spilling over her from head to finger tips, her lips shivering to the sight of his menacing face. He had another ace in the hole, and she could sense it by the shear Cheshire cat-like grin splitting across his features, "You should've just finished me off then."

When Lily blinked, she saw a rounded philosopher stone come rolling out Kimblee's mouth, tapping the back of his teeth lightly before releasing it from his mouth and into his hand, "That sense of mercy will be the reason for your defeat." Lily and Ed's eyes popped wide, the woman already knowing what was about to come her own elation of wanting to use the stone again was over stimulating, while Edward seemed to have the unknown written in his eyes. His golden iris's found Lilia's, her hand merely waving him, her voice soothing, yet absolutely chilling to the bone, "Farewell Edward Elric."

"Lily…?" Was all he could manage to say.

Kimblee's alchemy came from the stone in a burst of red, it's sparks coming out like the beautiful lotus flower itself. Just as the white light began to take effect Kimblee quickly grabbed around for Lily and vice versa, jumping down the mines stair well before his bomb detonated nearly most of the Baschool mines. Whatever happened to Edward after that the alchemist assumed the worst, finding the chance to catch a rail or two and pull themselves over before anything could fall on top of them.

They could hear the place tumbling and whining from the neighboring tunnels collapsing, and when they went into one of many of those tunnels, Kimblee had crossed upon an oil lamp conveniently along the wall and once lit the two followed the dark and narrow path, both of them unscathed.

Suddenly, Lily started to giggle a little, catching the Crimson's attention, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just still got tingles all over. That…beautiful work of art was…A masterpiece." She looked back her hands behind her hands beginning to walk backwards with a slight sway to her hips as she stared back the Crimson smiling. He could only smirked back seeing that undeniable stare in those dark green eyes over her, her matching hair flowing across her shoulders and chest.

Kimblee chuckled, "I bet it was a real show from the side lines." He teased, his voice coaxing her like his eyes were.

"Oh…But it was more than that dear Crimson." Her voice held an erotic teasing tone, "The color, the smell…The sound…" She let the last word roll off her tongue to send that Alfa male stirring inside the Red Lotus.

She could tell because his 6'0 ft frame seemed to be getting taller as he cracked his shoulders, "Mm," He raised his brows, more than intrigued, and just as excited as Lily.

She slowed her pace, letting him catch up and hover over as he grabbed Lily from around the back, getting her chest to chest with him, their noses only inches away from touching, "Well then, why don't you show me how my masterpiece speaks to you?" She must've not seen the table come into play because Kimblee suddenly put the lamp down, only for a minute to throw off the girl, picking her up by her legs, and throwing her completely to the table, scaring the hell out of her, but also taking the opportunity to catch her in the most vulnerable position.

She laid across the table her back to the wood and her legs propped up over his shoulders now and a sweet scent that seemed to linger around the Crimson's nose. Then, he led a hand down her thigh and further still till he found the girl's slick folds feeling her already moistened twitching cave ready to be prodded. She could feel his finger tips too, barely stroking against her as she tried to muffle her whimpering and whining when pressed harder against her. He didn't touch the hole though, only stroking her labium to make her wetter and hotter, until he pressed against her clit and swirled his finger around it. She bucked her hips, biting her lips as she "

"You're soaking through…Should be easy to slip inside, yes?" Lily watched his tongue lick his lips giving out a loud mew when he finally dip into her hole, two digits stretching her sugar coated walls to her mew even louder, her mouth agape just enough for Kimblee to dive in and take control of her tongue, moving his curved fingers in and out of her at a normal pace, twirling his digit every now and again, "Z-Zolf I swear to god!" She tried to restrain herself but the way Kimblee was crushing his body against hers and fingering her Lily could only tried to keep her eyes open from the over whelming pleasure she had been waiting for.

The Crimson chuckled, pulling back just enough to see his fingers coated in the girls juice, watching her essence flow out of her gushing.

He couldn't help himself, he licked his lips again, and pulled a leg up with one of his hands, spreading her legs out further until she was nearly spread eagle, "Zolf, wha-ah!" Before she could ask, Kimblee's face was already at her blossom rotating his tongue around the girl's swollen clit, making her spine bend until he slipped his tongue between her folds, using nothing more than the tip of his tongue to slid between the two, but never entering her.

Lily took note of this, feeling his tease become more unbearable by the second, anxiously bucking her hips at him as his tongue roamed. But then Kimblee backed a bit, not doing any more than what he wanted, only enough to hear a whimper or two come from the woman around him. Her eyes were begging, and her hands had fallen down to her chest, and his wounded hand. The gash was deep, but nothing too serious, nothing but a flesh wound to the both of them. The blood was still fresh though, and the smell of it intoxicated Lilia causing her to take in a deep breath before licking it from the bottom to the top getting Kimblee to growl at the feel of her warm tongue and mouth cleaning his wound, "Mm…You're so sexy, Lily. You keep this up and I'll have to force you into submission."

"Now who has the dirty mouth?" She taunted him hoping to get a rise out him as she sucked one of his fingers, getting that lethal stare out of him, grin on Lily's face only widening as she licked her. Suddenly he pulled back, only to shove his tongue straight into her core again, making Lilith jump in ecstasy when he did. He love the movements she made, the sounds she concocted, but it still wasn't enough.

He pulled his hand away from her mouth, flipping his hand back around to grab her wrist. He began to have a flash back to the day he took her virginity.

Granted there wasn't much of a fight like it was back then, but he wondered if he could make it happen by force; get her so riled up that she'll have no choice but to loose her mind. He attempted to restrain his grin, pulling away for a second to hear her breath in disappointment, only to release a loud whimper when he plunged his tongue into her core again, even deeper as he slurped away hungrily at her walls. He made sure that Lily could hear him too.

He was not disappointment when he began to thrust his fingers a little faster, hearing more gasps, and pants irradiate from her, her lips letting a louder moan slip from time to time, "Zolf, don't… Please. No. I-I'll scream!" She even struggled to speak, throwing her head back and to the side in attempt to feel the white burn she had been wanting, only to come so close. Her body shook against his head and shoulders, trying to spread out her legs more as she trembled. Her heels dug into the blades of his back, making Kimblee groan, and deepened and curl his tongue over and over again with that famished mouth of his. He went faster and slipping out to slide his greedy mouth over her clit to hear a whine this time, "Please…Please, Zolf, fuck me…! I want you to break me into the table… Make me bleed…!"

His mouth was watering the more he sucked and licked her pearl, his entire mouth almost swallowing her entire opening with his tongue slithering back into her hole, his fingers hard at work to the keep the girl crying out for more, "Your noises are so perverted Lily. And I told you already, that mouth is going to get you into trouble." She mewled to his words feeling his breath so tantalizing close to her sensitive flesh. Her back curved, squeezing her breast hard to his heavy petting.

When he was done penetrating her with his mouth he sucked back and released her juicy lips with the sound of Lilian's muffled cry falling in suit, her legs were twitching, and damp. Her walls were aching release, the unfinished climaxed leaving Lilith delirious and feral, her skin dampened by her own sweat; the need for the animal feasting upon her. She needed the feel him. Kimblee decided to sit up, keeping Lily in her vulnerable position as he took one last lick at her labium, now looking to his glistening fingers with lust.

He made sure Lily was watching him as he sucked the middle one clean, the his index, she couldn't the blush painting her cheeks at the moment, watching him get this enlivened was transfixing, "You taste so sweet." His undid his belt and pants, never taking his eyes off Lily, "You think you can handle me, Lily?" She blushed, only reaching out to wrap her hands around his face and pull herself up enough to slide her tongue into his vaguely gaping mouth.

They languished in the sensation, Kimblee groaning and closing his eyes in content as he forced his tip into her tight opening. She gasped, feeling the crimson suck in her tongue, and grin when he plunged into her with no mercy. She let the scream slip feel him thrust deeper inside, using full coercion to make the girl's toes curl and her nails dig into his neck. Lily shrieked at the next jolt of pain, almost recoiling her body from him to feel another brutal thrust into her insides. Her nails dug into his scalp, making them both moan into each others mouth, Kimblee fully and passionately kissing her.

He groaned to her tightness, his hands squeezing onto her breast as he bruised his hips into her pelvis, her breast shaking and her juices slapping against both of their things as he continued to imbed himself into her. Her walls were incredibly tight he could only feel the strangulation of her hot blossom sucking him further into her womb. She was flushing her mouth pulling away from his to breath in deeply as he continued to brutalize her.

It was so painful and yet the pleasure was too good to pass up, and the speed? She felt like she was about to bite the hell out of him if he didn't hurry. She wanted the blood, the torn skin, the feel of her own flesh being ripped from the inside, out.

When she couldn't take it anymore she leaned up high enough to wrap her arms around his neck and pulled him close to enough that she could make him bleed, hearing him growl and groan in delight.

He almost sounded like a wild animal, roughening his movements the more he felt his cock swelling and throbbing for something more. He was in pure ecstasy there was no doubt about that. Lily was the only one that could always take his rough coition, even when he took her virginity, as much as she cried and clawed at him to stop, her body was melting into his wanting more, digging into him like he did her. An eye for an eye.

Suddenly he moaned, more than he usually he did. It was that ecstasy he was feeling, knowing his release would come soon if he continued to batter her so hard. So fast. The girl was only raspy breaths and ragged moans that could barely make themselves known as her walls became even hotter, and wetter, her body starting to override as he belabored her further, as rough and as careen as his vessel was able. The sweat drenching them body as they felt that final pulse electrify throughout their lower halves.

Kimblee took his last chances and grasped both of the girl's arms and pulled them between her legs, forcing her hands to her wetness, "Touch yourself. Make yourself cum, Fancy-Face." He half demanded feeling her clench even tighter when she did, nearly screaming her release as she came, her juices covering his shaft to make his movements even slicker.

Huffing and sweating, Kimblee gave three last authoritative thrust, holding his cock still inside her, his tip so deep in her center that her body arched, her toes curled and her voice choked back her scream when she felt him spill his load. His breaths were heavy, short, but only after giving Lily one last painful thrust into her ticking walls, cracking one of the legs of the table, and hearing the woman beneath him cry out, did he consider himself finished, and completely spent.

Kimblee's body trembled a bit, falling over his companion with the feel of the utmost satisfaction.

Their last encounter was a lot softer, and slower than he would've liked, only doing so because it had been so long since he had touched the girl, but this? He could hardly see through the ecstasy that waved through his entire form, not realizing how high he had truly been until he realized how long it took for him to regain himself. He wasn't an easy person to fatigue, but after that little performance, all he could think about was making the table explode and creaming inside her again, but instead, he put her shaky legs down by his waist, and cupped the side of Lily's face bringing her lips to his in a sensual, yet slow and vehement kiss, savoring every inch of her mouth and how it tasted.

He pulled back for air, the feel of their high spirits coming back to earth when he did, both Kimblee and Lilia gazing at one another with smiles. She then leaned her forehead to his, nudging his nose to instigate him to bite her lip. She giggled when he drew blood, sucking it into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around her hips and slid his slightly harden length from her warmth. When he did, he released Lily's lip, letting her whimper at the new empty feeling that was left behind, "Don't worry there will be more time for this once we're on the surface; but work is still a priority." She agreed to that letting him kiss her lips one last time before putting her down to the ground, lastly assisting in pulling her panties back up.

He did it roughly though, biting his lip when he saw the surprised look in her eyes. The element of surprise always did give him a kick. Even made him hard again as he chuckled and stared down the small woman.

He was quite disappointed that they couldn't stick around and go for another round, but with Winry, and Scar missing, seconds would have to wait.

"You're such a dick." She laughed shaking her head and grabbing her jacket. She tried the best she could to fix herself up, buttoning the best she could considering the condition it was in once again. Lily could only shake her head, closing up her jacket, and crossing her arms over it to keep it closed while the two began their progress back to finding Scar.

Kimblee took hold of the lamp lending a hand to the girl who was right behind him. When she saw his out reached palm, and smiled up at the crimson as she took it.

He was more than happy to give her with the same lip formation she wore, leading her out of one tunnel, and into the next. It didn't take long for them to get to a fork in the road, making the two look both ways before looking back to each other, "Well? What now?"

"It seems no one has gone this way." Was all he said putting the lamp more over the ground to make sure his eyes hadn't failed him. Nope, still 20x20 vision, "No trails."

"Alright, well then let's head back." The girl chirped tugging at his hand a little.

He only squeezed in response, about to turn on his heels, when he suddenly noticed a door with a huge sloppy red painted 'X' marked across the door , "What this?" He walked towards the door, Lily close behind him as they studied it.

Lily gave a skeptical look, letting go of Kimblee's hand in the process to take a better look at the door. The crimson, trusting his companion, only watched and held up the lantern higher so they could get a better glimpse, "Seem kind of odd to you Zolf?" Lilia asked turning her head back to her partner playfully smirking, "I don't know you tell me kid."

"Heh, I don't know about you, but this paint looks, if anything a day or two old."

"Hm, and I thought I was the only one that noticed." Kimblee joked smirking back at Lily before she turned her attention to the knob, putting her hand on it.

Then she opened it, "Not with me around." When she pushed it out of the way the white lotus turned to the red, and gestured him in, "You're also the one with the light."

"Much obliged."

Lily was fine to follow, leaving the door open behind her as she walked carefully down the steps, feeling as if they were getting deeper and deeper into the mine. All things considered they were, finding that they had stumbled upon the depot of rubble and a few things of equipment left behind.

Then, Lilia suddenly felt a chill, looking down just in time to see a skull below her feet. She gasped, "Kimblee." She whispered softly of course getting his attention, "What is it?" She pointed to the skull, the side of its cranium looked like it had been sliced clean. There were no jagged edges, not violent indications.

Lily turned her eyes to Kimblee, feeling that same sense she got when she was back at the inn. That…creature she saw. It must've just been her, but again she had, in a while, felt uneasy, and began to slowly breath in, attempting to calm her nerves, "This wasn't made by a human."

Kimblee nodded, agreeing, "It's too clean of a cut. Unless someone out there suddenly got really good at using a sword. But we have no way of confirming that." He replied, examining it himself as he crouched down. He took his own observation and then stood back up as he looked to Lily, her own opinion stewing up in that little brain of hers.

He could tell when she began to think too much, but he in all honesty he wanted her true thought on the matter, "Something wrong?"

"If it was made by a sword, then why are the edges so symmetrical? I mean look at this, it's shining from how clean of a cut that is." Kimblee didn't say anything, but she could tell that he agreed, his eyes scanning the rubble once again as he tried to put the pieces together in his head.

These alchemists were both thinker and when they got to thinking, they usually discovered something. So Lilith asked tilting her head to the crimson. Then she realized what puzzle he was trying to solve. It all made sense now that the knew why the paint on the door was so recent. The rubble had been coming from Briggs, "You think the rubble came from that big homunculus?"

"Sloth? Yeah. That's my hunch." Suddenly that uneasy feeling began to feel like paranoia as she noticed the shadows around her started to move. Lily gasped, only to realize that her and Kimblee were nearly and utterly surrounded by darkness, and millions of eyes that seemed to come down to the floor, where the two saw small little hands wiggling around them, "Zolf…" Was all Lily could manage to whisper, wrap her arm around his own as he looked at her face.

The fear it showed, "This thing…It was at the Inn…" Kimblee shifted his cold eyes to the shadow, and its wide grin. The long expanded large mouth that could eat them both in a single bite. It was truly intimidating, even Kimblee seemed off guard, "When you came back, this is what was frightening you…" It all made sense to him now.

The reason why she said he wouldn't believe her if she told him. How wrong she was about that though. Lily was crazy, but she wasn't one to hallucinate or tell a lie about monster, "Crimson Alchemist?" The creature suddenly spoke.

"Who wants to know?" Kimblee asked coolly, not moving as the arms still continued to move, "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is pride. I would've introduce myself earlier, but your little girlfriend seemed to run at the sight of my appearance. Poor thing, I didn't mean to frighten it." The darkness chuckled at the girl's misfortune, getting Lilith to glare at the eyes, wanting to say something, but only remained silent at the two continued to talk.

"So, how's your search on Scar?" The homunculus asked curiously.

"I was just on my way to finish him off."

"Leave him for now. Wrath has something else in mind for you two. We need the blood crest completely at Briggs."

"Really?"

"Yes, Sloth is nearly done with the circle, now all we need is for you to finish the job." At this, Lily's head perked, intrigued but still she remained silent,

That is until Kimblee asked her opinion, "What do you think Lily, how do you think we'll carve a crest with their strong force, and well armored fortress?" She knew what he was asking, and she only looked to him and then the homunculus, calculating something to make a crest of blood, "How big does the crest have to be?"

"As big as you want, but more than at least 100 soldiers or so. Nothing you two couldn't handle." Nodding to his response she could only think of one thing.

And it came out almost in a melody, "Drachma~."

The two seemed silent for a moment, before pride chuckled even more devious than the first, his eyes intensely staring at the girl as she smiled at him, "That's how we'll do it."

"It's a stretch, but it's definitely worth a try." Kimblee agreed, smirking down at his little companion, before he looked up at the homunculus, "So then it's the use of their strength is it. You both do live up to your expectations. Good work. Once the crest is made, you two are free to head back to Central until further instructions. Your home back on Elm is still available if you wish to return to it." Lily didn't say anything, but she felt a tinge of…Something when he made mentioned of their old home. She had forgotten all about it, never trying to remember about how she left it the way it was, the smell of their home being sweet and welcoming every time she walked in through the door. It gave her something to look forward to after the job was done, "Again, it was a pleasure to meet the two of you. Your reputations undoubtedly proceed you." With that, the shadows receeded back into the shadows of rumble, tables and any kind of darkness that could be made from the small lamp that Kimblee held.

Once the sensation was gone, and Pride had completely left, Lily took a deep breath, and wiped her brow of the small cold sweat that was starting to form.

Kimblee seemed to notice this, and felt a slight worry for the girl, "You alright?"

"Just fatigued. I haven't eaten since we left Briggs, and with that thing staring at us like it's lunch time gave me the creeps."

"Heh, I'll give you that much, he was absolutely…Well, it wasn't a pretty sight, let's just say that. Anyways, let's get going, we got a lot to do."

"Right. By the way, are we just going to waltz into Drachma territory and hope they shower us with gifts?"

"Heh, no, although it does sound pleasant. We will have to go into Drachma, there's no way around that, but we go in peacefully, let them take us as prisoners until we meet the ring leader." His eyes were looking forward as they continued up the stairs and down another tunnel, one within the general direction of the borderlands, but as he strategize the ideas in his head, he shifted his gaze to Lily who was leaping over an average looking boulder, "Do you think you'd be able to put your charms to work?"

"Oh god, you want me to sweet talk him?" She laughed, feeling an arm snake around her when she was too busy looking back at her accomplished leap. Kimblee snuggled her close and bite her ear as he spoke, "Yes, but nothing more than that. I'd hate to blow the bastard to bits before our plan takes actions, not like we couldn't do it like the good old."

"Mmm…Sounds tempting, but I think I want to make this slow…And painful." Suddenly Kimblee gasped at the feel of her hand rubbing his clothed bulge, "Nngh, whatever you want Fancy-Face. The slower the better." The two fooled around back and forth, sometimes the crimson smacking or squeezing the girl's ass to keep her on her toes until the two found a common ground and began to walk side by side in contentment again.

It was kind of nice. There was no talking, no smart alick remarks, no explanation on their next move. Just peace. It was almost driving the girl crazy to hear such silence. She liked the mixed feeling of it all.

By the time the two had found a way out, the wind on the mountains had grown colder, faster, and stronger, almost to the point of feeling like frost bite against Lilia's face and legs as they traveled through the snow, eventually hoping that the further they went up and around, the quicker they would run into the Drachma soldiers.

"So, any leads on who the leader will be when they find us?" Kimblee asked Lily since she had the most common knowledge of the area, only to receive a half hearted answer, "Nathanial Hopkins. He's almost known as a war-lord on this side of the battlefield. Last time I saw him face to face was when he was having a long agnozing 'talk' with General Armstrong."

"Interesting. Did he seem like any real threat?"

"To some. For us though?" The sound of her question was almost humorous, scoffing at the thought of being taken down by a unworthy foe like him, the only thing blinding him was the desire for shear power. The man craved it like Kimblee and Lilith craved their own obsessions, "The man is arrogant. I'm sure he'll believe anything we say if I play my cards right."

"Heh, then we really will have some fun to look forward to." Kimblee's smirk wouldn't let up, he was more than excited to get this over with, getting out of the cold, and into enemy base.

Kimblee could see themselves as two potential predators prowling for their next prey to toy with, the next target to slaughter, and reek havoc without even breaking a sweat. It was to be tactful entertainment, like a sniper with their rifle, a ballerina on her toes, or a simple board game as chess, everything was to be swift and keen with no mistakes or they would certainly regret it. Kimblee was actually anxious to start, waiting patiently for the first gunman to make his move. In a way, he could almost smell the killer inent in the air, the scopes and eyes on the two as they stopped in the middle of a clearing. Usually, there wasn't really any trees to make such a perfect, rounded clearing as this, but some how Lily could see that this opening would be the only shot at getting caught.

Luckily Kimblee and Lily didn't have to wait long. The place was completely swarming with mercinanies, spies, soldiers, it almost seemed they had at least half of their men with them. _Like fish to live bait _From Lily's peripherals and just by mere sixth sense she could feel the barrels on her and the crimson, many of their faces covered while the only few that remained with faces were what looked like the commanding officers.

"Ah, Lieutenant Montalba and General Hopkins, good to see you again." Kimblee's ears perk to the sound of Lily's cold steady voice. It almost sent a wonderful chill down his spine as he watched the younger man glare at the two with suspicion. Yet the man was smiling as if he knew the two, "Ah, Lilia Nelliel Smith I presume. You were the Lieutenant for Armstrong back when we attempted an negotiation."

"What little that did." She tittered, already attempting to put her good fortune to work, "But that's not why I'm here."

"Yeah? And just exactly are you doing out here? Ya planning to stab us in the back again?"

"Please, that was such a millennia ago, and your superior seems to be healed of all wounds. And again, that's not why I'm here."

"Oh yeah, you and that Ishvalan pal of yours cost me five of my men. Maybe even more if you'd count Major Buccaneer. I should cut each and every one of your throats."

"I was doing my job, _Lietenant_. Or do all of General Hopkins troops talk to Alchemist with such disrespect." The man's eyes widened but fell in denial, "That's a lie!" He announced, "From dog shit to a higher rank in over a couple of years! I don't buy it."

"It is as it sounds Maloney …I'm an alchemist. I've been so for a long time, So let's cut to the chase handsome and let me grant you an offer you can't refuse." Her voice was heavy, soft, and slow, almost as if she was seducing him with mere tones of it. Whatever it was, her charisma was surprisingly working as the man began to grunt and relax, falling back as he stared the girl down, "What could you possibly have to offer that won't have me end your life?"

Lily smiled darkly, her eyes shimmering as she stared into the man's dark black eyes, "Briggs Fortress…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next- Chapter 12: The Long Way Home<strong>_

_After taking care of business, Lily and Kimblee are left with one long final trip back to Central, and while on their way, Kimblee starts to have ravenous dreams about taking Lilian's virginity. When he awakens, the Crimson finds it hard to stop himself from what he's about to do._

* * *

><p><strong>To all the people who read my stories I thank you for doing so without you this could not be possible and I immensely thank you fo your patience. I hope this was worth the wait :)<strong>


End file.
